


my best friend

by agnewrl



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 53,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agnewrl/pseuds/agnewrl
Summary: **I got the idea for this off a twitter post**Bellamy and Clarke are long time neighbors and best friends. When Clarke's biological clock starts ticking, she approached Bellamy about being her baby's father. What will their relationship become?





	1. the question is asked

**Author's Note:**

> yes, I know I have three stories going right now, but this idea came from a twitter post and I needed to write it

“you want a what?” Bellamy looked at his best friend in absolute horror. Clarke, his best friend since they’d been neighbors for the last ten years sighed dramatically “I want a baby she repeated “and I want you to be the dad.” He snorted “yeah, right” he scoffed “maybe you should start out with a puppy or better yet a goldfish” he retorted. If she kept one or both of those alive for longer than six months, then maybe, he would consider her request. She shook her head at him “I would be a good mom” she defended. “Clarke, you live on ramen noodles and cereal” he pointed out “you’re home long enough to drop whatever it is you’re holding and slide into bed to watch that sci-fi show you love so much.” 

“and that means I would be a terrible mother” she leveled her gaze at him, hurt evident in her voice. He turned to look at her “no, you will be a great mother…someday” he spoke gently “just not now and if you want a kid, you should probably have one with someone you love” he soothed. She touched her hand to his cheek “I love you” she responded. “and I love you, but not like that” he returned “and it wouldn’t be fair to you, me or a baby to put a kid into that environment.” She sighed unhappily “fine, forget I said anything” she began pulling on her shoes and reaching for her purse “I have to go. I have an early shift tomorrow.” Bellamy reached for her, but she was too fast “I’ll see you tomorrow” she turned and smiled at him. “Clarke” he called, wishing he hadn’t said anything about her absurd question at all, but she kept on walking.

***Ten years earlier***

Bellamy watched as the moving van pull into the driveway of the house next door. It had been empty for as long as he could remember. Some old lady lived there once, but it had been vacant for much longer. The van stopped and three men climbed out just as a black BMW pulled up. A man wearing jeans and a button-down shirt got out of the driver’s side walking around the car, while a little girl about his sister’s age hopped out excitedly. He was happy to see that there was another little girl for his sister to play with, maybe that meant she would stop bothering him and his best friend Murphy all the time. 

“Clarke, don’t go too far” a female voice filtered through his thoughts “your father and I have yet to learn anything about this area.” There was something about the tone in her voice that made Bellamy believe the idea to move to his neighborhood was not hers. “It’s fine Abby” the man sighed “nothing is going to happen to her.” Bellamy wasn’t sure if he was reading the man’s face right, but he swore there a slight scowl on his face. “You don’t know that Jake” the woman returned “it has been a long time since you stepped foot in this house, and even longer since you’ve been out of Polis.” 

Bellamy snorted, now it made sense. The new family was from Polis. Polis was what Beverly Hills was to Riverside, What New York City was to the Bronx. He wondered what fall from grace landed them in his neighborhood. “New neighbors?” his mother sat down beside him. It was a rare appearance on her part. She was either asleep, at work or out with her friends, which should have bothered him, but he’d been taking care of his little sister for so long it had become second nature to him. He nodded “there’s a little girl about Octavia’s age” he replied without looking at her. She watched as the men unloaded the truck, “judging by what they’re moving in, I’d say they are not used to living in a neighborhood like this” she drawled. Bellamy nodded in agreement, if the amount and style of the things coming off that truck was an indication of what kind of life this family was used to, something changed dramatically in their lives. 

The little girl’s reddish-blonde hair shone in the sunlight as she twirled in the grass, stopping to pet the neighborhood stray cat, who had taken it upon himself to see what was going on. “Be careful Clarke” the woman snapped angrily “that cat may have mange.” The little girl dropped her hand and turned to look at her mother, a sad expression on her face. The man, apparently her father, shot his wife a dark look “For the love of God Abby, let her be a child” he swore, stepping off the porch and walking toward the little girl. “Come here princess” he knelt beside her, lifting the cat into his other hand. 

Bellamy watched as father and daughter petted the matted animal and talked softly. Bellamy didn’t know what they were talking about, but her sad eyes suddenly lit up and she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. The Man fell into a sitting position, laughing, his daughter still wrapped in his arms. Bellamy smiled at the moment, lifting his head slightly just as the girl did. Their eyes locked and she shyly lifted saluted him in a one-hand wave. For a minute, he was lost in her gaze. He awkwardly smiled at her, slightly raising his right hand in response. “Abby, we’re getting a kitten” the moment was broken by the man’s declaration. The woman pursed her lips in response and turned on her heels entering the house. 

“You did what?” Raven stared at her best friend the next morning as they were filling salt and sugar jars in the diner they both worked in. Clarke rolled he eyes “I suppose you think I would suck as a mother too” she sighed. “No,” Raven denied “and any baby that Bellagio makes would be a cutie” she acknowledged “but he is your best friend.” She was interrupted by their friend Wells “who you have been in love with forever.” Clarke shook her head “I’m not in love with Bellamy Blake” she denied. “yeah right” Raven scoffed “and I’m not a poor, Latino, waitress, who needs a sugar daddy” she disagreed. “Yes, I love him” Clarke denied vehemently “but I’m not in love with him. There’s a difference” she declared. Wells snorted “you keep telling yourself that” he scoffed.

“You know you could take the normal path to becoming a mom” Raven murmured, arching her eyebrows at her best friend. “Find a guy, get married” she tilted her head, smiling and staring off into space. Clarke laughed at her “yeah because that happens in my world” her voice was suddenly hard, despite the smile on her face. “Roan would love to go out with you” Raven pointed out, “but you won’t give him the time of day.” Clarke grunted, Roan Azgeda is spoiled, selfish, billionaire who tries to tell me how to live my life” she responded. “I already have one spoiled, selfish, billionaire trying to do that, I don’t need another” she retorted. 

Raven knew she was talking about her mother. Abby Griffin had remarried less than six months after her husband died in a tragic car accident and now once again lived in Polis with her new husband, Marcus Kane. Clarke, having refused to leave the home her father had willed to her, rarely visited, and even then, only for as long as it took to eat a simple meal and get the hell out of dodge. “Besides” Clarke’s voice cut into her reverie “if I lived in that world, I’d have to deal with my mom” she pointed out matter of factly. “and heaven knows we can’t have that” Wells rolled his eyes. “You realize that if you did have a kid, you would have to spend time with your mother, right? I mean she would be the kid’s grandmother after all” Raven pointed out. Clarke shook her head “no kid of mine is ever going to be allowed to be around all that bitterness and uptight behavior” she declared “besides, if I did have Bellamy’s baby, she’d probably disown it as soon as it was born” she snorted. 

“Hey look it’s the baby mama” the little bell over the door tinkled as Bellamy and John Murphy entered. “Shut up Murphy” Clarke and Bellamy said at the same time. “What do you want Butthead?” Raven walked up to them once they were seated. “you, hot, nake…” he stopped when Raven glared at him “that is never going to happen loverboy” she snorted. Unphased, he grinned at her “while I wait for it to happen, how about some cofeee and a plate of biscuits and gravy” he laughed. Bellamy ordered the same thing and Raven left the table to take the order to Wells to cook it “want me to spit in it” he grinned at her. She laughed “I would love that, but then I would probably serve it to Bellamy and he deserves better.” Wells chuckled “some days maybe, but I’m sure at some point…” he drawled. 

“Really, you told him?” Clarke put her hands on her hips when Bellamy came over to talk to her a few minutes later. “Are you saying you didn’t tell Raven?” he countered. She laughed softly “At least Raven isn’t a class A jerk” she defended. “that’s probably true” he conceded “but he’s still my best guy friend” Bellamy returned. “and what does your best guy friend think?” she asked. He grinned “that you need a goldfish or dog or something else” he laughed. The bell tinkled over the door again and two people sat in Clarke’s section. “I have to get them” she motioned in the direction of the table. “get to it princess” he ushered her in that direction, laughing softly, before rejoining Murphy at their table. A few more guests arrived and by the time Clarke had a minute Murphy and Bellamy had already left. “Do yourself a favor” Raven came to stand beside her holding a piece of paper that read tip of the day: practice safe sex “have a baby with someone who isn’t a smartass” she sighed. Clarke laughed softly and began bussing the table her last customer had vacated.


	2. another conversation

“Come on Clarke” Bellamy pleaded “let me in, I promise not to make fun of you.”  After a few minutes, he heard a soft click. The door opened with a quiet swoosh. “what? She huffed. “I’m sorry” his voice was quiet “I didn’t mean to make you feel bad” he stared at her silently, his eyes darting between the door and her apartment. With a sigh, she swung the door open and stepped aside. “thank you” he smiled as he walked past her. She closed and locked the door with a quiet thud.

 

“I didn’t mean to insult you” Bellamy turned to face her “and I know that you’ll make a great mom” he reached for her hand, I just don’t know that this is the right time for either of us to be thinking about having a baby” he shrugged. Clarke chewed her lower lip, “is anybody _ever_ prepared to have a baby?” she asked. Bellamy shook his head “not prepared, exactly, but they have good jobs, stable homes, college degree” spoke earnestly, looking into her eyes. “Bell, we have good jobs” she sighed “and I wouldn’t ask you to be financially responsible or anything. I mean you could just go on with your life and….”

 

Bellamy dropped her hand, placing his hands on his hips and shooting her an angry glare “do you really believe I could, would just get knock you up and leave you to take care of things?” he spat out. “No, I know you would want to help” she sputtered, “but I wouldn’t ask you to give up your life for something I wanted” she sighed. “Wow” Bellamy shook his head “you really are desperate, aren’t you?” he murmured. “you know what?” he looked at her sadly “maybe I was right the first time, I don’t think you are ready to be a mom yet” he sighed and started walking towards the door.

 

Clarke watched in stunned silence as he walked out the door, managing only to follow him to the door. She watched as he stomped across the street and into his home, without looking back. Tears stung her eyes, but she brushed them away. He had some nerve coming into her house all apologetic, then all of a sudden attacking her like that. Who was he to know what she was capable of after all?

 

***August 2008***

 

_“please Bell” Octavia pleaded, can I just go outside for a little bit?” He sighed “fine, but stay where I can see you” he commanded. She nodded her agreement and ran out of the house. Bellamy bit his lower lip, he hated that he had to spend so much time cleaning up the kitchen. He wished he could just  order a pizza, like he used to when it was dinner time, but since his mom got fired from her last job, every dime needed to be used just to keep the lights on and the water running. Thankfully, the landlord, an elderly woman, who noticed more than she talked about, was lenient with them on the rent, asking only that he get it paid sometime within the month._

_“Is there any dinner left?” his mom wandered into the kitchen looking as if she hadn’t showered since the day before. He bit back a harsh retort, before turning to look at her “no mom” he grunted “there was just enough dinner for Octavia to get some food and for me to get a sandwich” he leveled his gaze at her. She winced as his words hit home “I’m sorry Bellamy” she sighed, sitting down at the table, her head held in her hands. Bellamy shook his head, then opened the refrigerator. He pulled out the lunchmeat, bread, cheese and mayonnaise, assembling them on the island. He quickly made her a sandwich, then set it before her on a paper towel. “I thought we didn’t have a lot of food?” she looked at him. He sighed “we don’t, but we’re not going to starve, so eat up” he nodded at her untouched sandwich and began re-cleaning the kitchen._

_“I’m sorry Bellamy” his mother’s voice was so quiet he almost didn’t hear it. He turned his head to look at her, waiting for her latest excuse. “I lost my temper at work, I’ll go back and talk to the manager tomorrow” she promised. He took the chair opposite her “I’m sixteen years old mom” he looked at her “I can only work so much, before they have to send me home, I need you to be the adult here” he sighed. She bit her lip, tears shining in her eyes “I’m sorry Bellamy” her voice cracked a little “I know what you give up for us, for her” she looked out the window at Octavia, who was sitting in the grass picking flowers. “I’ll get us some more money” she assured him before standing up._

_She walked toward the kitchen door, looking back for only a minute before leaving. A few minutes later, Bellamy heard the front door open and close and his mother’s car start up. He ran his fingers through his hair, glancing out at his eleven-year-old sister, who was now playing with another child. Bellamy recognized her as the child, who had recently moved in across the street. She was carrying her cat, who looked rather comfortable in her arms. He wondered when she had arrived and of her mother knew she was there. He watched the two of them pull up the little white flowers in the grass and weave them into chains, laughing as they made necklaces and bracelets. “Hey let’s be princesses” the other girl suggested pulling up a handful of the weeds._

_Bellamy smiled as he watched them. Being the responsible adult in the house, at the age of sixteen was hard. He gave up so much to make sure his sister had everything she needed. There were no Friday night football games, no homecoming celebrations or proms in his future, not unless they also provided childcare. Most of his friends didn’t even bother coming around anymore, the exceptions being Murphy, Jasper and Monty. The three of them spent a lot of time at the house with he and Octavia, usually bringing with them enough food to feed a small army._

_Their excuse was that teenagers eat a lot and since he provided the place, they should at least provide the food. It was Monty, who quickly figured out the situation in his home. One day, he stopped by with a cabinet, complete with a refrigeration unit, he’d built in his mechanics class at school. They carried it to his room and set it against the wall before returning with a second bag of food. He filled the cabinet, locked it and handed him the key. “Monty” he protested, but he snorted “please my parents have more food than they will ever eat” he shook his head “and tomorrow, they’ll buy more.” Bellamy shot him a grateful glance “thanks man, I appreciate it” he murmured._

_“Bell-O-ME” Octavia stood in front of him, calling to him loudly. He shook his head “sorry O” he smiled down at her “I was thinking about something” he said, finally noticing that her new friend was with her. She shrugged “Can Clarke and I have some kool-aid?” she asked, looking up at him. She was dressed in tattered jean shorts and a tank top, with dirt smudged on her cheek. Her blonde hair was in a lopsided pony tail. The only sign that she was actually not as poor as his family were her name brand tennis shoes, which he only knew about because O had lamented for hours after the last Walmart run about those shoes and how she wished she had some of them. One look at the price tag and he did a double take, what they cost would feed them for a month._

_“Bellamy” Octavia called him again, pulling him out of his thoughts “two kool-aids, coming right up” he tousled her hair, motioning for them to sit at the table. He poured the drinks into the cups, set them on the counter and reached into the back of the cupboard, producing the Oreos he’d stashed the day before. Stacking two onto each napkin, he put them back in their hiding place and carried the snacks to the girls. “Oh I love Oreos” Clarke declared instantly breaking on cookie apart to lick the creamy filling. Octavia stared at her “that’s not how you eat an oreo” she drawled. “How do you do it?” Clarke asked._

_Bellamy appeared with a small glass of milk, which Octavia promptly dunked her cookie in before taking a bite “you dunk it, see” she held it up “then it gets soft and squishy.” Clarke wrinkled her nose, her green eyes sparkling. “but then you drown the creamy stuff in the middle” she pointed out “and that’s the best part of an oreo.” Bellamy watched this highly philosophical conversation with amusement, holding the orange and white tabby Clarke sat down on the floor to eat her cookie.  “ok so you” he looked at Octavia try it her way, while you” he looked at Clarke “try it O’s way, test the theory.”_

_Octavia groaned “you should be a teacher, you’re always wanting to test a theory” she grumbled. “what’s wrong with that?” Clarke asked “and if we’re going to test theories, what better tests than things you get to eat?” she shrugged, dipping her cookie in the milk and taking a bite. Bellamy laughed at her reasoning. Octavia looked doubtfully at both of them, but eventually peeled off one of the cookies and licked the filling. “well?” Bellamy looked at them. They looked at each other, and then him, shaking their head “I like my way better” Clarke declared. “me too” Octavia grinned, extending her hand for a high five. Clarke reciprocated her. Bellamy laughed “well at least you tried” he smiled at them. He began cleaning the kitchen again, but had to stop when the doorbell rang._

_Bellamy opened the door to see Clarke’s father, standing there “Hi, I’m Jake Griffin” he extended his hand “I live across the street. My daughter isn’t by chance here, is she?” he asked. Bellamy nodded “she’s in the kitchen, having a philosophical debate on how to eat Oreos with my little sister” he shook the man’s hand “I’m Bellamy, the kitchen’s this way” he opened the door wider and stepped aside. Jake grinned “a philosophical debate on how to eat an Oreo, huh?” he laughed “what did she decide?” Bellamy grinned “she decided licking them is best because…” Jake laughed “you melt the fake crap inside when you dunk it” he finished, shaking his head. Bellamy chuckled at his comment “yep” he nodded in agreement “that’s where she landed on the subject.”_

_“Daddy” Clarke flew from the chair and into his arms when they entered the room. “Hi princess” he smiled at her, wiping around her lips with his T-shirt. “You were supposed to stay where we could see you” he reminded her gently Bellamy smiled at his words, it appeared she and Octavia had a listening problem in common. “sorry daddy,” she looked a little sad “Octavia said her brother made the best snacks, so I had to test that theory” she smiled at him. Jake shook his head, laughing a little “while also testing your mother’s temper” he remarked. “So, does he make the best snacks?” he looked at her. She nodded “better than mine?” he looked into her eyes. “Almost the best snacks” she corrected. “nobody does it like dad’s do” Bellamy agreed._

_“Alright pumpkin” he sighed standing up “you need to come home, mom has her big dinner tonight and the babysitter will be here soon” he reached for her hand. “but she’s mean dad” Clarke protested. “She puts me to bed right after dinner, then spends the night talking to her boyfriend on the phone” she whined. “you can stay here with me tonight” Octavia chimed in before Bellamy could stop her. “Bellamy’s not mean” she looked hopefully at her big brother._

_Bellamy laughed softly “O, her parents barely know us, they might not want to…” he was interrupted by Jake, who was looking intently at him. “who else lives here?” he asked. “just our mom” Bellamy answered “but she left for work about thirty minutes ago” or at least he hoped she’d gone to work. Jake looked at Clarke, who looked back at him “Please, daddy?” she pleaded. Jake looked at Bellamy, as if he was sizing him up. Bellamy felt the pressure of the man’s gaze on him “and she won’t mind If you have another child here?” he asked. Bellamy shook his head, most she wouldn’t’ even notice a second child. She barely noticed the two she has. “Octavia has been dying to have someone to play with, and she has a room full of toys and movies.” He turned toward the living room, I’d be happy to show you around, if you wanted” he offered._

_Jake looked at the young man before him. He stood next to his little sister with Clarke’s cat curled up on his shoulder. Jake was very careful who watched his baby girl, and she seemed to be comfortable around him. Plus, he imagined a guy who had philosophical conversations about Oreo cookies and walked around with a cat sleeping on his shoulder, couldn’t be too bad. “Do you mind keeping an eye on her?” he asked. Bellamy shook his head “truth be told, it might be easier to keep an eye on O that way” he chuckled._

_“Hey” Octavia crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him “that’s rude” she declared. Bellamy laughed softly at her demeanor “I’m sorry” he tousled her hair “I couldn’t help myself.” Jake smirked at that, he was sure Abby would have a fit, but he liked this kid, something told him Bellamy could be trusted with his little princess. He turned to Clarke “you listen to Bellamy, and be a good girl” he instructed. “yeah!” she hugged him “thank you daddy” she stilled in his arms for a second. “What about mom?” she pulled back “I’ll handle mom” he reassured her, “now I hear that someone has a room full of toys…” he glanced at Octavia._

_The two girls erupted into cheer and ran from the room. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of twenties and one of his business cards. It read DR. JAKE GRIFFIN, DEAN OF STUDENTS, POLIS UNIVERSITY. “My cell is on here, call if you need anything, and since you’re going to have to provide dinner” he held the cash out. Bellamy took the business card, but refused the money “I can just make something here” he shook his head. Jake pressed the cash into his hand “my daughter may be small, but trust me, she can put away food” he grinned “besides, this is way cheaper than our babysitter would have been.” Bellamy nodded, pocketing the money “so pizza for dinner, then” he grinned, walking back toward the door with him._

_***End flashback***_

 

“He’s upstairs” Octavia pointed towards the stairwell without looking, when Clarke walked into the house a few minutes after Bellamy. She laughed softly, stopping to turn and look at her friend “how’d you know it was me?” she asked. Octavia looked up from the book she’d been reading “he came in grumbling about stubborn, pigheaded women and there are only two people who can get my brother that worked up” she chuckled. “since, I haven’t been back long enough to piss him off” she grinned at Clarke. Clarke shook her head “guilty” she sighed “how was Europe?” she asked. “Amazing” Octavia rolled her had back “I didn’t want to come back, alas Lincoln had to get back to work” she sighed. Octavia had been seeing Lincoln, who owned a gallery in Polis for about six months when he offered to take him with her to Europe on a search for new art work for the gallery. Much to Bellamy’s chagrin, Octavia took him up on his offer.

 

“So, who started it this time?” Octavia looked at her “technically, me” Clarke sat down on the couch next to her. “but today was all him.” Octavia arched her eyebrows, clearly intrigued. Clarke sighed “I told him I want to have a baby, and I want him to be the dad” she explained. Octavia turned her head “you what?” she asked. “that was pretty much his reaction” Clarke admitted. Octavia shook her head “never boring with you two, is it?” she laughed. “What do you think about it?” Clarke asked. “I think I’m going to read my book and stay out of this one” she grinned at Clarke, picking up her book. “that’s probably smart” Clarke agreed, standing up “I’m glad you’re home. I missed you.”  Octavia smiled “I missed you too” she returned. “when you’re done torturing Bellamy, I have something for you.” Clarke nodded and walked up the stairs to Bellamy’s room. She entered without knocking and crawled into bed beside him “I’m going to take your key” he grumbled, turning over on his back. “Since your door is never locked that wouldn’t do much good, now would it” she returned sassily.


	3. The Root of the problem

“Why?” he sat up, turning to look at Clarke. She shrugged “why what?” she asked. He chewed his lower lip before responding “why a baby? Why now? Why me?” he asked “I need to understand where you’re coming from.” Clarke looked away from him, thinking about his questions. She wasn’t sure where to begin, she knew the answer to the last question he posed, but the other two were far less clear. “well?” he looked at her expectantly, waiting for her response. “Because other than my dad, you’re the best father I know” she shrugged “and since we’re friends and have basically the same brain, I know we could raise the baby in a safe and healthy environment” she answered the one question she had the answer to. “all valid points” he murmured looking at her “now what about the other questions?” he looked at her pointedly.

 

“I’m tired of being alone” Clarke admitted. Bellamy snorted “and you think a baby will change that?” he asked. “no, not entirely” she sighed “but at least I’ll have somebody to come home to and somebody that has to love me.” Bellamy turned her face so that he could look into her eyes “Clarke” he spoke softly “none of those are good reasons to have a baby” he pointed out. He knew by her silence that she already knew that. “and if you don’t want to go home to an empty house, then move in here. We’ll clean out mom’s room and you can have it” he declared. “and you don’t need to have a baby to have somebody to love you” he sighed “you have a lot of people who love you.”

 

Unshed tears shone in her eyes “what if I wait too long for the right guy, only to find out I can’t have babies?” her voice was soft, just above a whisper. “you just turned 21” Bellamy looked at her gently “you have a few years before you have to worry about being an old, childless hag” he assured her “and if you do find out you have problems having kids, then you explore other options” he pointed out. She tucked her chin into her chest, shrugging voicelessly. Bellamy sighed softly, pulling her into his arms “I’ll make you a deal” he spoke softly, his chin resting on her head “in five years, if you haven’t met the man of your dreams and still want a baby, I’ll be your baby daddy” he promised “in the meantime, just try to enjoy being young.” He tipped her chin, so that he could look into her eyes “and the offer of mom’s room was real” he murmured “we would love to have you here.”

 

Clarke nodded, still not saying anything, as she rested her head against his chest, her eyes closed. “Come on” Bellamy tucked her against his body, pulling her with him as he lay back down on his bed. His free hand moved in slow circles on her lower back soothingly. After a few minutes, her body relaxed and her breathing changed. Bellamy smiled down at her, curled around his body as she slept. He watched her for a while before pulling the covers over them both, then fell asleep beside her.

 

“Octavia, you’re home” Murphy greeted her when he walked in later that night. “Yep, I’m back” she agreed “did you need something?” she asked. “I was looking for Bellamy” he responded “but he’s not answering his phone.” She pointed to a black cell phone on the table “you mean that cell phone?” she arched her eyebrows at him. He rolled his eyes “that would be the one” he snorted. “Does that mean he’s here?” he asked looking at the stairwell. Octavia nodded “he’s sleeping, Clarke too” she grinned. “Of course, she is” he laughed softly “have you heard her latest plan?” he asked. Octavia nodded “that would get very interesting, very fast” she chuckled.

 

“So, what are you watching?” he picked the TV remote up, turning the TV on. She arched her eyebrows and held out her book. “yeah, right” he grinned sheepishly. He clicked on Netflix and scowled “how many food shows and documentaries about sunken ships can you possibly watch?” he asked. Octavia snorted “that is a question for those two” she pointed at the ceiling, “I’ve been gone for a month.” Murphy shook his head “they really are like an old married couple aren’t they” he scoffed. Octavia laughed “what do you want to watch?” she turned to him. “not that crap” he muttered. “Sci-Fi or Horror?” she laughed at is comment. “Horror” he nodded affirmatively. She put her bookmark in the book she was reading and turned her attention to the Stephen King movie that was playing and watched the movie with him.

 

Bellamy woke up the next morning with a halo of Clarke’s golden hair across his chest. He ran his hands through the strands, watching as she slept. He didn’t know what had gotten into her lately with all this baby madness. He wasn’t buying that her biological clock was ticking since she was just barely 21. He knew she was alone a lot, she always was kind of a loner, even when she was a kid. He stared at her quietly, she definitely wasn’t a kid anymore. She was all soft and womanly, especially pressed to his side like she was.

 

He shook his head, what the hell was wrong with him? This was Clarke he was talking about. She was his best friend, his platonic soulmate, his on again/off again _stress relief,_ although neither of them actually talked about that part of their relationship, not even to each other. Peeking at his clock, he gently moved out from under her, situating the covers so that she wouldn’t get cold. He pulled on some sweatpants and padded to the door and down the stairs.  Given her day yesterday, Clarke would be hungry this morning. Lucky for her, he had her favorite breakfast fares in his freezer and fridge.

 

“Good morning Romeo” Murphy greeted him when he came down the stairs. He groaned, dropping his head to his chest. “and how is our favorite princess” Murphy grinned at him. “sleeping, let’s leave her that way” he drawled, shaking his head in warning at his friend. Murphy grinned wickedly “why did you wear her out?” he asked following Bellamy into the kitchen. He sat on stool opposite the stove, while Bellamy rooted through the freezer, pulling out some steak cutlets “you staying for breakfast?” he looked over at Murphy. “duh” Murphy shot him a goofy grin. His phone pinged quietly “get another one out, Raven is across the street looking for Clarke, she’ll be here in…” before he could finish, she walked in the kitchen door. Bellamy chuckled “nice timing Rae” he laughed laying out three more cutlets. She shrugged “what can I say?” she grinned, sitting in the stool next to Murphy.

 

“Only two people get free breakfast around here” Bellamy grinned “and they’re both asleep, so if you’re eating, start singing” he set down three bowls on the counter, along with egg, a flour and panko mix. “If I wanted to make my own breakfast, I could have gone to the diner” Raven grumbled good naturedly. “what she said” Murphy added, earning a scowl from her. She shook her head and handed him the hand sanitizer. Bellamy unthawed the meat just enough to pry it apart, then put them on a plate on the table. While Raven scrambled the eggs, murphy put flour and panko into the other bowls. “Hey look, it’s Murphy’s brain” Raven laughed as the eggs swirled under the fork, all yellow and mushy.” Murphy shook his head at her “rude” he retorted. Bellamy laughed “but, not necessarily untrue” he added. Bellamy turned back to the stove and turned the burner on while he was whipping the eggs. “So, what’s up with Clarke?” Raven asked, “She’s been weird ever since she got back from Polis the other day” she asked.

 

“When was that?” Bellamy turned around to look at her. She shrugged “three days ago” she replied. “That makes all this baby talk so much more sense now” he sighed, leaning against the stove. His sweat pants hanging low on his hips, a towel slung over his bare chest on his shoulder while he added milk to the eggs and beat them a little more. “I wonder what Cruella did this time?” Murphy asked quietly.  “That woman gives motherhood a bad name” Bellamy shook his head.

 

***2010***

 

_Clarke ran across the street and into Bellamy’s house as fast as her feet could carry her. She knew Bellamy and Octavia weren’t home because she saw them leave a few minutes earlier with their mom. Clarke walked upstairs and laid down on the spare bed in Octavia’s room. Bellamy had found it in the basement of their home and set it up in Octavia’s room since Clarke had spent so much time there. She drew the covers up over her head and laid there until she fell asleep._

_She didn’t know how long she’d been asleep, but when she opened her eyes, Bellamy knelt by the bed on one side, while Octavia knelt on the other. “Hello Goldilocks” he teased “mama bear has been looking for you.” She turned her head “yeah right” she scoffed bitterly “did you tell her I was here?” she asked. He shook his head “your dad knows, he said he would handle her.” She nodded silently, pulling the covers up over her head.  Bellamy grabbed them before she succeeded “want to talk about it?” he asked. She shook her head, reaching for Octavia’s hand. She took it and climbed into bed beside her friend._

_“Want some chicken fried steak?” he chuckled “clearly whatever was going on was a girl thing and he was persona non- grata. She released the cover allowing him to lower it to her chin and nodded. He grinned “okay, I’ll get started on that, while you two talk” he tousled her hair. She shot him a grateful look. He walked into the hall, leaving the door ajar just enough so that they couldn’t see him. He listened as Octavia talked to Clarke. “Did you tell her?” she asked Clarke. He didn’t hear her response, but she must’ve nodded because Octavia had asked her what she said. By she, he figured she must mean her mom._

_“she threatened to put me in the hospital to cure my disease” Clarke spat out angrily. “your disease?” Octavia snorted “like she can just throw some pills at you and you’ll stop thinking like that?” she scoffed. “you don’t think I’m crazy, right?” he heard the desperation in Clarke’s voice. “yeah” Octavia laughed “but only because you think Lexa is hotter than Jake. I mean come on, there isn’t a specimen finer than Jake!” she declared. Bellamy shuddered, the last thing he needed was his little sister discovering boys. “I didn’t say she was hotter than Jake” Clarke defended “but she is at least as hot as Jake.” The door fell open a little more and he saw Octavia shake her head “I’ll have to take your word on that” she murmured._

_“What did your dad say?” Octavia asked. “he just said to be sure that whoever I dated treated me right” she replied. “So, are you going to go out with Lexa then?” he heard Octavia ask. “out?” he repeated to himself, like on a date? Was Clarke into girls. Clarke scoffed “no, my mom made sure of that” she declared. “What did she do?” Octavia asked. “called Lexa’s mom, and know I’m not even allowed to call her” Clarke spat out.  “You could go out with Jake” Octavia pointed out “he asked you out, and you just said he was hot.”_

_Bellamy stood rooted to the spot by the door, fascinated by their conversation. “you should talk to Bellamy, he dates a lot, he’d know what to say” Octavia told her. “He’d probably think I have a disease too” Clarke sighed heavily. Octavia shook her head “nah, Bellamy’s cool, he wouldn’t care that you think girls are hot, too” she assured Clarke. What Bellamy really thought was that the two of them were too young to be discussing hot in any other way than summer temperatures and French fries, but he figured that would probably not go over well with either of them._

_“What ya listening to?” Murphy came up behind him. “shh” he put a finger to his lips, backing down the hall. “I’m thinking that Clarke and Octavia are too young to be discussing how ‘hot’ somebody is” he spoke louder now since they were out of earshot. “come again?” Murphy looked at him. Bellamy told Murphy what he’d overheard. “Dude that’s hot” he declared, earning a glare from Bellamy “that is so not hot” he disagreed “and that’s my sister you’re talking about.” Murphy scowled at him “I meant Clarke being Bi” he scoffed “think of the possibili…” he trailed off when Bellamy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him. “She’s fourteen” he reminded his friend “the last thing she needs to be thinking about is how hot anyone is, guy or girl.”_

_“so if she comes to you are you going to talk to her about it?” Murphy asked, as they prepared Clarke’s favorite meal. “Hell no, I ‘m going to let her dad handle that” Bellamy denied vehemently. “if it was O with those feelings, would you consider it a disease?” Murphy asked. “I never really thought about” Bellamy admitted “but probably not, I mean you can’t help who you love, right?” he shrugged. “True that brother” Murphy grinned “speaking of love, did you see that girl at the game the other night?” he asked. Bellamy rolled his eyes “that’s not love” he grunted. “I don’t want to lover her, I just want to…” he stopped talking when the girls entered the kitchen._

_Clarke shot him a knowing look “you want to what?” she asked grinning. “take her to Dairy Queen” Murphy shrugged “for ice cream.” Clarke just shook her head and sat down at the island. “Are you okay?” Bellamy asked her. She nodded, “thanks for making dinner, I missed it at my house” she smiled at him. Octavia looked at her then at Bellamy, nodding pointedly. “I need to ask you two something” Clarke looked at them nervously. Bellamy held his breath, hoping he didn’t have to answer her question “I think” he took a deep breath and placed the breaded chicken into the hot oil, making is sizzle loudly “that the two of you are too young to think of anyone that way” he declared. She pursed her lips and glared at him “that’s not an answer” she declared. “maybe you should talk to your dad” he tried another way to get out of answering her question. “I did” she responded. “and?” Bellamy looked at her, waiting for her reply. “he said I should be with someone who loves me for me and not who they want me to be” she said._

_Bellamy sighed, clearly, he was not getting out of answering her question “First of all, you ARE too young to think someone is ‘hot’” he looked at both of them. “second, your dad is right, the person you **eventually** end up with” he stared pointedly at her “should love you for who you are. You should not have to change for them to love you.”_

Bellamy took the breaded chicken fried steak patties, plopped them in the skillet and put the lid on. He remembered that moment years ago when he and Murphy had that conversation with her and Octavia. He couldn’t help but to see the irony in the situation. Clarke and Lexa did date a few times, in the end it didn’t work out because much like Abby Griffin, Lexa too wanted to change Clarke into somebody else. The difference was that Abby shouldn’t have needed to change her daughter into somebody she could love.

 

“umm, I love it when Clarke needs comfort food” Octavia walked into the kitchen. “why don’t I ever get comfort food?” she looked at her brother. “Chocolate chip, peanut butter pancakes the week before Lincoln asked you to go to Europe” he leveled his gaze at her. She sighed “that was just once, though” she whined. “Probably because you don’t tell me when you’re upset” he pointed out “and Clarke does.” She supposed he had a point “where is she anyway?” she asked. “sleeping” he picked up the lid “I’m going to take her a plate when it’s done.” Octavia shook her head “no food upstairs, remember” she murmured.  “or is that a rule only Clarke gets to break, too?” she grinned at her brother.  She had learned a long time ago that not all the rules that applied to everyone else, applied to Clarke. “you break plenty of rules around here” he grinned at her, tossing her hair.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

While Bellamy fixed a plate for himself and Clarke, leaving the others to fend for themselves, Murphy turned to grin at Octavia. “I’ll get the princess” he grinned broadly. He walked to the edge of the stairs “yo Griffin” he hollered loudly “breakfast is ready, there are no…” he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at an angry-looking Bellamy, carrying a tray with two plates. “Sorry, I was just joking” he immediately apologized. “Leave her alone Murphy” Bellamy commanded, his voice hard as steel, to match the look in his eyes. He held up his hands and turned back toward the kitchen “your call boss” he replied. When he got back to the kitchen, Raven smirked at him “how’d that work for you?” she grinned. “not well” he admitted “he was a little angry.” Octavia snorted “that’s what you get for messing with Clarke” she chimed in, “did you learn nothing from Finn?”

 

***2013***

_Once again Bellamy came home to find Clarke passed out at his house. This time, in his bed “you got something against your own bed?” he asked sitting on the bed beside her. “besides the fact that it’s in my house, you mean?” she looked at him. He grinned at her “you’re really starting to remind me of Goldilocks” he smirked, handing her a cold Mt. Dew. “I don’t know how you drink that swill” he shuddered “all that sugar and additives.” She opened the bottle, took a big drink and looked at him “it had orange juice in it, so it’s like getting my daily dose of vitamin C” she retorted. Bellamy snorted “you keep telling yourself that” he situated himself next to her on his king-sized bed. “Who did it this time?” he looked at her red eyes “and what did they do?” he asked._

_Abby was still not a great candidate for mother of the year, but she was at work so much lately that Bellamy had a hard time believing it was her. He knew Clarke had been seeing a guy lately, but the dude never seemed to be around when anybody else was. That was just sketchy in his book. “Are you going to answer me? Or do I have to torture it out of O?” he looked at her pointedly “because you know I will.” Clarke took a deep breath, running her hand through her hair “it was Finn” she spoke so softly that he barely heard her. “you mean the dipshit who takes you out, but never hangs out?” Bellamy asked looking at her._

_Clarke smirked “he knows you don’t like him” the corners of her lips turned up slightly. “Cause he’s a dipshit” Bellamy shrugged “what’d he do?” he asked. Clarke sighed and hung her head “he’s got a girlfriend” she spoke softly “one he didn’t tell me about” a single tear slid down her cheek.  Bellamy swore “I knew I didn’t like that guy for a reason” he drawled, his voice hard as steel. A fresh batch of tears started flowing “come here” he sighed, gathering her against him. Her wet tears soaked his T-shirt as she cried. “why doesn’t anyone love me?” she looked up at him. He rested his head on top of hers “your dad loves you, and Octavia, and you know I love you” he smiled down at her. “hell, even Murphy thinks you’re passably cool” he quipped. She smiled at the last comment “I guess that’s saying something” she chuckled._

_As if on cue, Murphy strolled in “robbing the cradle?” he smirked at them “can I join the fun?” Bellamy would have been annoyed, but the soft laughter coming from Clarke, calmed him a little. At 21, the wrong person could have gotten the wrong idea about Bellamy holding sixteen-year-old Clarke like he was, but anyone that mattered, including Murphy knew better. Murphy sat on the other side of the bed, sandwiching Clarke between them. “so what did the d-bag do?” he looked at her. She sighed, taking a deep breath “what d-bag?” she asked innocently. “that hotshot with the fancy car from Polis that pops in when he feels like it and not when he doesn’t” Murphy leveled his gaze at her. It bothered Bellamy a little that Murphy noticed that Clarke was unhappy, when he hadn’t, but he was glad someone was watching out for her._

_“last week he took me to dinner at the fancy French place” she began only to be interrupted by them again “he knows you’re only sixteen, right?” Bellamy asked “and that you hate French food, unless you count fries” Murphy added. She rolled her eyes at his dumb joke. “anyway” she continued, shooting both of them a look. “There was another girl there, he said he didn’t know who she was, but the way he was acting” she sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “let me guess, he did know her?” Bellamy looked at her. She nodded “you know the time he came to hang out with us at the BBQ?” she looked at them.  They nodded “when he had to leave halfway through because he got called into work?” she continued. “let me guess” Murphy shook his head “she was ‘work’?”_

_Clarke nodded silently “how’d you find out?” Bellamy asked. “She came into the coffee shop today, asked if she could talk to me” Clarke kept going with her story. She told them how the girl, whose name was Rave, accused her of sleeping with her boyfriend, unaware that Clarke was completely in the dark about her existence. “I didn’t know he had a girlfriend” she cried, leaning her head against Bellamy’s chest, more tears soaking his shirt. “the guy’s a douche” Murphy tousled her hair, “dump him and move on.”_

_Clarke did dump him, gaining Raven as a friend at the same time. Bellamy, who remained angry at the rich guy from polis for messing with Clarke, hatched a plan to make him pay. He didn’t plan on it, but when the opportunity presented itself one day when he was at the coffee shop with Clarke, he couldn’t stop himself. “hey, can I get a cup of sugar?” he asked Wells, who was making some cinnamon rolls. Wells stared at him for a second “why?” he asked. Bellamy nodded at Finn, who was trying to get Clarke to come out and talk to him. Wells grinned filling a cup with sugar and handing it to him “If the cops come, I’m denying this” he warned. Bellamy laughed “so noted” he took the cup and walked out the door._

_He walked over to the candy-apple red Trans-am that stood out against the humbler cars that most Arkadians drove. There was a dark-haired girl in the front seat “oh hey, you must be Raven” he greeted her, hiding the cup of sugar behind his back. She looked at him suspiciously “who are you?” she asked. “I’m Bellamy, a friend of hers” he nodded at the diner where they could both clearly see him talking to Clarke. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head “I didn’t know he was coming here” she swore “or I would have stayed home.” Bellamy sized her up, trying to decide if she was telling the truth._

_“What do you have behind your back?” she asked, leveling her gaze at him. “nothing” Bellamy shrugged innocently. She glanced at him shrewdly “so, you were just coming out here to say hi to me, even though you didn’t know me, or know that I was here?” she cocked her head at him. “I may have had a more devious plan” he admitted “but…” she smirked “didn’t know there would be any witnesses?” she chortled. “something like that” Bellamy grinned at her. He wondered what Finn had to make smart, beautiful girls like Raven and Clarke fall at his feet even though he was an obvious jerk-off. “would it help if the ‘witness’ suddenly had to pee?” she looked at him. He grinned “it wouldn’t hurt” he smirked. liking this new girl a little more._

_He grinned as she nonchalantly strolled to the coffee shop, stopping at the door to wink at him before entering. He laughed as he watched her confront Finn in the middle of the whole shop. He opened the gas tank and had the cup perched on the edge about to pour it in, when a large shadow appeared beside him. His heart lept to his throat, he wanted Clarke to get a little revenge, but not if it meant going to jail._

_He cast a fearful glance up to see a grinning Jake Griffin, “If you’re about to do what I think you’re about to do, you’d better hurry” he advised “the Sherriff is just around the corner.” Bellamy grabbed his chest, “you scared the hell out of me” he admitted. “as well I should have” Jake grinned “but in this case,  I’m a little biased, so hurry up and do the deed, then we can have a cup of coffee…inside” he moved to effectively block all view of Bellamy from the street. Bellamy grinned, dumping the sugar into the tank. He replaced the cap with his shirt, and wiped his prints off the car, then proceeded to walk back into the diner to have a cup of coffee with Jake._

Murphy laughed “I remember that” he declared. “Finn was not happy that day” Raven chuckled. “wait, you were there?” Octavia looked at her. Raven nodded. “so, you came with finn, right?” she asked. Raven nodded “and since Finn’s car wasn’t running, who took you home?” she looked at Raven. “I did” Murphy admitted “Bellamy called me from Jake’s phone and said he might need a favor.” Octavia snorted “Wow,” she laughed softly. “I was impressed” Raven admitted. “I can’t believe Jake did that” Octavia shook her head. “Finn messed with his little princess” Murphy shrugged.

 

Bellamy walked into his room to find Clarke still sleeping, despite Murphy’s best efforts. He sat on the bed next to her, balancing the tray across his lap. He picked up a piece of bacon and waved it under her nose. She stirred a little, but didn’t open her eyes, so he repeated the action. This time she reached out and grabbed it without opening her eyes “go away, I’m tired” she grumbled. “okay” he grinned “I’ll eat your chicken fried steak and mine” he shrugged. At that she turned her head in his direction, slowly opening her eyes. “I hate you” she grumbled, pulling herself to a sitting position. He merely laughed, settling the tray over her lap.

 

“thank you” she looked over to smile at him before digging into her plate. “anytime” he grinned at her “though Murphy thinks you should have come downstairs to eat.” Clarke shrugged “Murphy can suck it” she murmured, licking the gravy off her spoon.  “What did your mom do this time?” Bellamy looked at her. She turned to him, looking confused “how did you know…” she rolled her eyes “Raven” she sighed. He nodded “why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” he asked.  She shrugged “I don’t know” she admitted “I guess because nothing I say or do I going to change anything she does.”  Bellamy nodded in agreement “probably not, but tell me anyway” he demanded.

 

Clarke sighed “she and Marcus are getting married, and they’re talking about adopting the twins they’ve been fostering and moving to TonDC” she looked down, chewing her lower lip. “why, I mean the adopting part?” he asked. “because Marcus has never been a father, and mom doesn’t want to have any more kids, so…” she trailed off. “and what does that have to do with having a baby? He asked, still not seeing her reasoning. “mom is moving on, new husband, new kids, new family, why shouldn’t I?” she shrugged.  Bellamy finally understood why the newborn desire to have a baby. Clarke and her mother had never really gotten along, but she was her only blood-related family. He didn’t necessarily agree, but he understood.

 

 “you can do that without having a baby” he looked at her. “In fact, you have done that already.” She wrinkled he brow, clearly not understanding his reasoning. “You have us, all of us” he added, referring to Jasper and Monty and their significant others. “yeah, but you guys don’t _have_ to care about me” she shrugged. “and yet…” he leveled his gaze at her “we do” he countered. She rested her head on his shoulder “I don’t deserve you” she sighed. “no, you don’t” he agreed “now finish your breakfast” he kissed the top of her head.

 

 


	5. the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A long flashback, but a little smut at the end

 

 

Bellamy stacked their dishes on the tray and placed it on the dresser while he rooted through his drawers for the smallest sweatpants and shirt he could find. He tossed them to Clarke “we might as well head downstairs” he grinned “or they’ll come up here.” She sighed and reached for the clothes, pulling them to her. She pulled the t-shirt she’s slept in over her head and dropped it on the bed in front of her, oblivious to the fact that Bellamy stood a few feet away. He had his back to her, but saw her actions reflected in the mirror. He forced himself to breath normally. The fact that he protested being her baby daddy, did not mean that he didn’t see her as more than his best friend.

 

It wasn’t like he’d not seen her in less than what she was currently wearing. It didn’t happen often enough to be a thing, and they certainly didn’t talk about it to anyone, even to each other sometimes, but he knew what it felt like to touch her, to taste her. He knew what it felt like to hold her all warm and naked against his side.

 

***2014***

 

_Bellamy heard the news about the accident and was driving back to Clarke as quickly as he could. He pressed harder on the gas pedal, trying to get home faster, to her and to Abby, If she would let him. Although it took only a few minutes, it seemed like much longer. He knocked on the front door or Clarke’s house, waiting patiently for someone to open it. Thankfully, when the door opened it was Raven standing on the other side. “I just heard” he shook his head “how is she?” he asked. “not good” Raven admitted “Abby had to leave, they need someone to identify the remains, I told her I’d stay with Clarke.” Bellamy sighed walking past her when she opened the door wider._

_“She needs somebody to be with her too,” Bellamy looked at Raven. Abby Griffin wasn’t their favorite person, but now was not the time for them to be that way. “I’ll go to her” Raven offered “Clarke is in her room, but she won’t come out and she won’t let me in” she sighed “maybe you’ll have better luck.” Bellamy snorted “luck has nothing to do with it” he declared “I won’t give her a choice.” Raven scoffed “that’ll be a first” she drawled. He arched his brow at her “I don’t always give in to her” he exclaimed. “no, not always” she grinned “just usually.” Bellamy shook his head “we can debate this later, go be with Abby, I’ll take care of Clarke.”_

_Bellamy didn’t knock when he got to Clarke’s bedroom. He just opened the door and walked in. She was curled up in a ball on her bed with the covers over her head “go away Bellamy” she commanded without looking. “you know I can’t do that” he sighed, walking over to the other side of the bed and climbed in. When he reached for her, she tried to pull away, but he was too fast for her grabbing her securely around the waist and pulling her to him. “ Let go of me Bellamy” She thrashed against his grip for a few moments before realizing her efforts were futile. “why are you even here?” she spat angrily “did Gina dump you?”_

_He sighed, choosing not to say anything. He’d been seeing a girl he met at school, and between her and his classes, he hadn’t been able to spend a lot of time with Clarke. He didn’t think it mattered since she’d been too busy dating Niylah lately, but clearly, he was wrong. “no, she didn’t dump me” he answered patiently.She might, he murmured to himself, since he’d left her bed as soon as Raven called him about the accident. Clarke started struggling against him, trying to pull away. “Stop, Clarke” Bellamy commanded “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy, but I’m here now and I’m not letting go” he held her tighter. “I tried to find you” she sniffed “when we got the call, but you weren’t home. He sighed “I know” he responded quietly sensing her resistance beginning to ebb. “he’s gone” Clarke sobbed, turning in his arms. Her hot tears soaking through his shirt._

_He held her tighter, rubbing circles on her lower back “I know” he murmured “I’m so sorry Clarke” he soothed. “it’s…her…fault” she spat out brokenly “if she would have just…” she trailed off before melting into another fit of sobs. Bellamy held her, knowing there was nothing he could say to make her pain go away. Eventually, her cries became small whimpers “I can’t breathe” she was finally able to speak. Bellamy handed her a Kleenex, so she could blow her nose. Afterwards, she laid her head on his chest, her breath coming in gasping heaves. After a while, her breath evened out and emotionally and physically spent to do anything else, she slept in his arms._

_A few hours later, Raven entered her bedroom “hey, how is she….” Bellamy put a finger to his lips, looking down at Clarke. She padded quietly to his side “not good” he murmured, softly stroking her hair. “How’s Abby?” he asked. “not a whole lot better” she sighed “but Dr. Kane gave her a sleeping pill, so…” she cocked her head. “what about her?” she asked. He shook his head in disgust, “cried herself to sleep” he sighed. His phone vibrated on the desk beside him. He turned it off, pursed his lips and tersely typed something in before putting the phone face down on the desk._

_“Gina?” Raven looked at him. He nodded “she asked when she’s going to see me again” he sighed raggedly. “What did you tell her?” she asked. “not for a few days” he stared down at Clarke. “I bet that went over well” she arched her eyebrows. “not really” he confessed “but she’ll survive.” Raven shrugged “or not and she’ll go away, like every other girl” she leveled her gaze at him. He shrugged “whatever” he drawled “she’s been around longer” he ran a finger through her hair. “So, are we taking shifts?” she asked. He nodded “I’ll stay tonight” he gestured to Clarke’s sleeping form wrapped around him. “Okay, I’ll be back in the morning” she brushed his sleeve “if she wakes up, tell her I love her.” Bellamy nodded “I’ll see you in the morning” she quietly walked out of the room._

_Bellamy was awoken in the middle of the night when the door to Clarke’s room opened. He looked up to see Abby on the other side of the bed, lightly brushing a strand of hair out of Clarke’s eyes. Clarke stirred, burrowing into Bellamy’s side. Bellamy instinctively wrapped his free hand around her, soothing her quietly.  Abby looked at her daughter, a sorrowful expression on her face as she withdrew her hand. “sorry” he winced slightly at Abby’s reaction to his movement. She shook her head “it’s okay” she smiled sadly at her daughter “I’m glad she has you.”_

_“Do you need something to eat?” Bellamy asked, attempting to break the awkward silence. Abby shook her head “thank you, but I couldn’t eat if you did fix something” she smiled gratefully at him. “Are you sure, cause I can…” he tried to sit up, only to have Clarke latch onto him. Abby smiled at that reaction “yeah, I think you’re needed more right where you are” she murmured. “I’m surprised she let you comfort her” Abby admitted “she hasn’t opened the door since the police came this afternoon.” Bellamy smirked “she didn’t let me do anything” he admitted “I just held on and refused to let go.” Abby laughed softly at the statement. “I’m glad you did” she spoke softly._

_“I’m going to go back to bed” Abby’s said quietly, sadness evident in her tone, and in her eyes. “I’m guessing you’ll be here in the morning” she glanced at the Clarke, who clung to him. He nodded “as long as he needs me” he nodded solemnly “and you” he looked at her. She smiled gratefully at him “thank you” he voice was barely audible. She padded quietly to the door and began closing it. “You know” she turned to looked at him “I never approved of the relationship you had with my daughter” she admitted. He grinned “I did know that” he chuckled. “but Jake” her voice caught at the mention of his name “he always told me I needed to trust him and you” she sniffed._

_Tears began running down her cheeks “he was right” she admitted, her voice just over a whisper, “thanks for taking care of her” Abby smiled at him. “I do love her, I hope you know that” she glanced at Clarke. Bellamy smiled gently at her “I do” he replied, and he did. Abby loved her daughter, like he and Octavia’s mother loved them, she just didn’t always show it._

_She began to close the door “Abby” he called softly, so as not to waken Clarke. She peeked in the doorway “if you need anything, you know where to find me” he offered. She nodded “I do, thank you” she replied tearfully, closing the door with a soft click._

_“Bell” a soft voice echoed in his ear. He slowly woke up, turning his head to see his sister standing next to the bed. He glanced at Clarke, sleeping against him, her head on his chest. She nodded toward the door, indicating she wanted him to follow her. He carefully disentangled himself from Clarke, situating the covers over her and padded softly to the open door. He followed her out to find her boyfriend, Lincoln standing there. He scowled slightly “stop Bell” Octavia admonished him “he’s here to help.”_

_Bellamy looked doubtfully at the man, who was as much older to his sister as Bellamy was to Clarke. “how?” he asked suspiciously. “we brought food” Octavia shot him a warning look “we just need to know how many to cook for?” Bellamy did the math in his head “I’d say at least ten” he replied “and put mine and Clarke’s on a tray, she won’t want to be around a bunch of people” he instructed. Octavia nodded “I know” she shook her head at him “I’ve been around for a long time” she glared at him. He was about to retort when he heard Clarke call his name “gotta go” he looked them “thanks for..” he looked at the man standing behind his sister. Lincoln nodded in his direction “whatever I can do to help” he smiled softly at Bellamy. Bellamy’s first instinct was to say something snarky. As if reading his mind, Octavia shot him a warning glance. “Bell” Clarke called again, this time sounding more desperate. “I have to go” he replied hurriedly, heading back into Clarke’s room._

_“I thought you left” Clarke cried when he returned to her side. He shook his head, pulling her into his arms “sorry, I was talking to O. She and Lincoln are making breakfast” he explained. “Please don’t leave me alone” she reached for him. He wrapped both arms around her, resting his chin on the top of her head “I’m here as long as you need me” he promised her, “day and night.” Clarke sighed, leaning into him “I want my daddy” she sobbed, fresh tears running down her cheek. “I know” he soothed, not knowing what else to say. She cried into his shoulder for a long time before falling into a quiet state. Murphy appeared at the door “order up” he produced a tray with two meals on it. Bellamy indicated for him to set it on the stand next to the bed. “Anything I can do?” Murphy looked at Clarke. “can you make sure my mom gets some breakfast?” she asked. “Already done, princess” he spoke softly “anything else?” he asked._

_“please tell everyone, thanks for this” she glanced at the tray, and for being here, but I’m not ready to see anybody yet, so maybe they should just..” Murphy shook his head “I will tell them thanks, but nobody is going anywhere” he declared. Bellamy pulled the tray over her lap and removed the towel covering them “Suck up” he murmured seeing Clarke’s favorite food. He was equally annoyed with Lincoln for making Chicken fried steak and grateful for the small laugh it got out of her. “well?” he looked at her “it’s good” she shrugged “not as good as yours” she assured him when he frowned at her. “now who’s the suck up?” he grumbled, earning another small laugh._

_One by one, they were joined by Raven, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Lincoln and Octavia. They were laughing about the time Jake helped to hide Bellamy when he put sugar in Finn’s gas tank when Abby knocked softly, entering the room. “How are you doing?” she walked over to Clarke, who sat on her bed surrounded by her friends. Clarke shrugged “I’m okay. How are you?” she asked. Abby sighed “about the same as you.” She looked around the room “thank you” she spoke the others “for breakfast, for being here, for…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath._

_She looked at Clarke “I have to go make arrangements, do you want to come?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “I don’t think I…” she reached for Bellamy’s hand. “It’s okay” Abby assured her “you don’t have to come, I just wanted to check to make sure you knew you could.” “I’ll be home in a little bit” she kissed Clarke’s forehead and headed for the door. Clarke glanced pointedly at Raven and Murphy. Murphy sighed “wait” he called out. Abby stopped and looked at him “I’ll drive you” he offered. “I’ll go, too” Raven stood up. “Thanks, that’d be nice” Abby smiled at him gratefully. He shrugged “it’s the least I can do.”_

_After they left, the others returned to the kitchen to clean up, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone again. “you have to get out of bed at some point” he looked at her. “take a shower, change clothes…” he cocked his head to look into her eyes. In response, she laid down on the bed, resting her head on his thigh. His phone vibrated on the bedside table. He picked it up, sighed in disgust and laid it down again._

_“Gina?” she looked at him. He nodded “she’s not happy with me at the moment” he admitted. Actually, that last message was her deciding they were though, but Clarke didn’t need to bear that burden. Especially since it was he, who made her a priority, not the other way around. “I messed things up, didn’t I?” she asked, correctly reading his response. “No!” he declared vehemently “you did not mess anything up” he tipped her chin to look into her eyes “first of all, you had no way of making this happen” he told her “second, you will always be my priority, above any and all girls.” She laid her head back on his thigh and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep again. He ran his fingers through her hair as she slept, glancing at the picture of Jake and Clarke on her nightstand “I’ll take care of her” he picked the frame up, looking at the man in the picture “I promise.” Eventually, they managed to coax her out of her room and into the living room, where she sat with her friends, all of whom had taken the day off from their jobs to be with her. Abby, Murphy and Raven returned a couple of hours later. After letting them all know what she had planned, Abby retired to her room, but not before thanking them all again._

_Jake Griffin’s funeral was well attended. Aside from having a big role on campus, he was also well-liked in the community. People remembered him for the loving father and husband he was. After the service, Abby once again retired to her room, claiming a headache. She tried to help her Clarke cope,, but she was so lost in her own grief that she spent most of her time at home in her room or burying herself in her work. Bellamy was not at all surprised when Clarke started sleeping his bed a few days after the funeral. She had been struggling with nightmares and crying jags that made it hard for her to do much more than get out of bed every day._

_A week later, Bellamy was awoken in the middle of the night by Clarke’s thrashing and whimpering. “Hey, calm down” he whispered gathering her into his arms “you’re okay, I got you” he told her, holding her tight against his chest.  She laid her head on his chest, sighing heavily “I tired of this” she declared. “tired of what?” he asked. “the nightmares, the dreams, the crying” she sniffed. “I want to feel something else” she declared, catching and holding his gaze a dangerous glint in her eyes. “Clarke” he spoke softly, as she raised her head to meet his, their lips separated by a breath. “please bell” she begged almost touching his lips with hers “I just want to feel something else.”_

_Bellamy’s breath caught in his throat at her nearness. He wasn’t as unaware that Clarke was no longer the little girl across the street as he tried to make it seem. He noticed before her father died that she was soft and curvy in all the right places. That she seemed to fit just perfectly against his body, as if she was made to do so. He spent a lot of time thinking about the ways he could make her writhe and squirm under him. Ways to make her cry out his name as they transcended time and space. It was his respect for her father, for his trust in Bellamy’s ability to take care of Clarke, that kept him from acting on those thoughts. But here and now, with her thisclose to him, those reasons seemed so hard to recall._

_“Clarke” he pulled back, looking into her eyes “this is not a smart decision” his breath came in gasps, “you’re not in a good place right now” he murmured softly. She dropped her head, peppering his neck with kisses. Caught in the moment, Bellamy dropped his head, allowing her further access. “Clarke” he drew a ragged breath, pulling away from her “we can’t…” he began. She raised her eyes to meet his, “I’m not asking for roses and chocolates” she declared “I’m not asking for anything beyond this moment. I just want to feel something besides sad” she pleaded. “make me feel something else, please?” she begged kissing him softly on the lips._

_Bellamy groaned when her lips touched his, tentatively a first. He tried not to respond, tried to remember that this was Jake Griffin’s little girl, the one he’d sworn to protect always., Unfortunately, when she turned up the intensity of her kisses, he lost the ability to think, let alone remember anything. With a guttural groan. Bellamy buried his hands in her hair, drawing her nearer. Deepening the kiss, he teased her with his tongue until she opened her lips, then darted inside, dancing with hers. “Clarke” he pulled back, leaving both of them breathless and gasping for air. “we ca..” his words were cut off when she sat astride him and pulled the t-shirt she wore off, revealing her naked body before him._

_Bellamy’s swift exhale was all the motivation Clarke needed. She grabbed his hands in hers placing them over her ample breasts. Bellamy groaned again as he lips found the hollow of her throat, biting gently, while his hands wrapped around her breasts. “Are you sure?” he pulled back, looking into her eyes. Rather than answer, she closed the distance between them, claiming his lips in a fiery kiss. Bellamy groaned, his hands finding her breasts again, he thumbs massaging her nipples into stiff peaks. She cried out, writing against him “Bell please” she pleaded breathlessly._

_Laying her on her back, Bellamy’s lips replaced his hands on her breast, closing on the firm nipples, his hands roaming lower. She arched her back, crying his name when he inserted first one finger, then another and another into her hot center. Soon after she came undone in his arms, screaming his name when he moved his head lower, replacing his tongue and his lips between her legs. “condom” he spoke breathlessly, leaving her long enough to rifle through his bedside table. He quickly shucked his jeans and boxers, rolled the condom over his massive rod and entered her with one thrust, swallowing her screams when his lips covered hers. “Bellamy” she panted breathlessly as he pulled out and pushed in, just a little, teasing her until she locked her legs around his thighs, begging for more. Bellamy quickened his pace, suckling her nipples with his lips and fingering her while he hammered into her until they both got their release at the same time. “thank you” she kissed him, panting and breathless. With a contented sigh, he gathered her to his chest, pulled the blanket over them and held her in the circle of his arms until they both fell asleep._

_END FLASHBACK_

 

“Ready?” Bellamy held out his hand. “not really” she sighed taking his hand and standing chest to chest with him. “I’d rather stay here with you.” He recognized that feral look in her eyes. He’d seen it the first night they were together and multiple times since she’d lost her father four years ago. It was a look she didn’t get often, especially around him, but he knew what it meant. This thing with her mom, if that’s what was really bothering her was more than she was ready to deal with. “We are not doing this right now” he declared, even as she advanced forward, licking his lower lip. “Terrible, just terrible” Bellamy declared, pulling her to him, capturing her lips with his. He broke the kiss of suddenly. Turning on his heels, he closed and locked his bedroom door “you’re a bad influence” he pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again.


	6. truth and consequences

***Six Weeks later***

 

Clarke bent over the toilet, cursing her mother for pissing her off so bad and Bellamy for not realizing she was not in a good place and telling her no. Then again, the only times she and Bellamy hooked up always seemed to be when one or the other of them was going through something.

 

***2015***

 

_Six months after Jake Griffin died, Aurora Blake was found in her car, which had gone over the ravine a couple of weeks beforehand. Clarke was at the house when the police came to deliver the bad news. “Is this the residence of Aurora Blake?” the officer asked Bellamy when he opened the door. Bellamy nodded “This is” he answered, a feeling of dread pooling in the pit of his stomach. For Clarke, who stood behind Bellamy, this moment was all too familiar. She was not surprised when the officer informed Bellamy of her death. As the officer talked, only half heard what he was saying. His heart was beating fast and the rushing in his ears worsened. He sensed Clarke stepping in front of him. “how come nobody reported her missing?” the office asked.  Clarke sighed “because she takes off for days at a time” she shrugged “then just reappears out of the blue.” The officer shook his head “I don’t understand some people” he sighed heavily._

_The officer handed Clarke his card, “someone will need to come ID the car” he told her “we’ll have to wait for an autopsy for official identification.” She nodded and thanked the officer, walking him to the door. He looked shocked, “I always knew this day would come” he sighed raggedly. “oh God, how do I tell O?” his voice cracked. Clarke wrapped her arms around him “come on you need to sit down” she looked up at him. He shook his head “I have to find O, she’s with...” his voice cracked again._

_“Bellamy” Clarke called sharply “look at me.” He did so, placing his hands on her waist “you need to sit down” she repeated. “let me call the others, they can help.” Bellamy pulled her into his chest “I need..” he sighed “I don’t even know what I need” he sighed. “I do” she replied “so how about you let me take care of you for a change?” He didn’t say anything, but allowed Clarke to lead him to the couch. She got him settled, then picked up her cell phone. she called Raven and Murphy, who were on their way to Bellamy’s house. Murphy was calling Jasper who told Monty what was going on. The two of them were going to find Octavia and bring her home._

_“Jasper and Monty are going to find Octavia and bring her home” she relayed the chain of conversation to him. Murphy and Raven about an hour away, apparently they were on a date” she smirked “did you know they were dating?” she asked, trying, unsuccessfully to distract him.  “You know just what to do when I need help, why don’t I know what to do for you?” she sighed. He reached out to trace circles on the back of her hand “everybody knows that” he cupped her chin with his free hand, running his thumb over her lower lip “I don’t” she sighed “I suck as a friend.”_

_He slid his other and to her neck, gazing into her eyes “I need you” he leaned forward kissing her softly. “you make everything better” he sighed, pulling her into his lap, so that she straddled his thighs. He slid his hands under her shirt and pulled her to him claiming her lips urgently. Bell” she gasped breathlessly when he broke free to catch a breath. “I need you” he repeated tugging at her shirt, pulling it and her bra over her head. Catching one nipple with teeth, while rolling the other between his thumb and forefinger.  “Bellamy moved his hands lower, slipping into the band of her shorts, tugging at them impatiently. “you, Clarke, you are what I need most right now, please?” he gazed deep into her eyes. His beautiful brown eyes saying everything he could not. “Okay” she nodded leaning into him, lifting her lips to meet his, remembering a time, not too long ago when she needed the same thing._

_He made quick work of their clothes, picking her up and carrying her to his room. Once inside, he turned her so that his chest was to her back and pinned her against the wall, kissing the back of her neck, with his hands holding onto her breast while he drove in and out of her._

_Much like last time, their union was based on his need for a momentary distraction. While he did not hurt her, there was no tenderness in his touch, just an urgent need for something, someone to hold onto, even if it was only for a minute.  His release came shortly after hers. He held her until they both got their legs back._

_Clarke turned in his arms, wrapping her arms around him. He laid his head o her shoulder. “I’m sorry” he whispered raggedly “I should’ve been gentler or waited or…” he trailed off. ”Stop” she turned his face to look into his eyes “not too long ago that was me, remember?” she asked. He flashed her a guilty look. She put her hands on his arms “I’m fine, see” she held out her arms for inspection. “God Clarke I’m so sorry” he cried pulling her into his arms. “I..” he trailed off burying his head in her shoulders. Clarke finally persuaded Bellamy to lie down on his bed and they talked until he fell asleep._

_When he finally dozed off into a fitful sleep, she donned one of his t-shirts and went downstairs to gather their clothes.  When that was done, she checked her watch realizing they still had almost an hour before anyone would be there, she crawled into bed beside Bellamy. He pulled her into his arms, needing the comfort of her presence. Stay with me?” he pleaded. “I’m not going anywhere” she promised._

_End of Flashback_

 

She leaned back against the door of the bathroom. “Are you sick, again?” Raven stood in the doorway. She moved in with Clarke after her roommate suddenly announced she was moving her boyfriend in and Raven would have to move out. “Maybe you should go to the doctor” she suggested, “see what’s wrong with you.” Clarke leaned her head back further as another wave of nauseous hit her. “that’s it” Raven crossed her arms over her chest “either you go to the doctor, or I’ll tell Bellamy and he’ll make you go” she reached for her phone. “no” Clarke pleaded “don’t call him, please” she looked up, her eyes red and face flush from throwing up.

 

“why?” Raven challenged “because you know, he’ll make you go to the doctor?” she put her hands on her hips “find out what’s wrong with you.”  Clarke flashed he a guilty look “I thought the two of you made up over the Gina thing” she heard the words as they came out of her mouth. “Oh my goodness” Raven looked at her friend, suddenly realizing why she didn’t want Bellamy to know she was sick “how exactly did you two make up?” she eyed Clarke knowingly. Clarke bit her lip, looking down at the floor. “Clarke” she called forcibly “are you pregnant?” she asked.

 

At Clarke’s nod of assent, “I haven’t taken a test, but I’m pretty sure I am” she admitted. “Does Bellamy know?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “we didn’t plan it, it just sort of happened” Clarke explained weakly. “he used a condom, just like the other times” she shrugged. “The other times” Raven narrowed her gaze at her friend, unsure of how she didn’t know about this sooner “how many other times? When did _this_ happen the first time?” she asked. Clarke groaned “can we please talk about this after I go back to my bed and die?” she begged. “I should make you sit on the floor and tell me about it” Raven sighed, reaching for her friend’s hand.

 

Raven settled Clarke on her bed, then returned with some crackers and ginger ale “so, how many times are we talking?” she settled in beside Clarke. She shrugged “a few, you know just to take the edge off, but never when we are with somebody else” she pointed out. “a number, Clarke” Raven growled impatiently. “I don’t know three or four times a year since my dad died” she replied. Raven did the math in her head, “so sixteen to twenty times, and you didn’t feel it necessary to tell your _best friend_?” Raven cocked her head at Clarke. “maybe because my _best friend_ ” Clarke leveled her gaze at Raven “makes too big a deal out of Bellamy and I’s relationship” she pointed out.

 

“And with good reason” Raven countered “neither of you are able to have a relationship that lasts longer than six months” she leveled her gaze at Clarke “and when your relationships go wrong it’s always because the two of you put each other first above anyone else” she challenged. “and of course, there’s this…” she placed a hand on Clarke’s stomach. Clarke rolled her eyes “yeah, yeah, yeah” she sighed. “I can’t wait to tell Murphy” Raven grinned wickedly. Clarke moaned “let me tell Bellamy first” she begged “Murphy can’t keep a secret to save his life.”

 

Clarke unsuccessfully stifled a yawned “I’m always so tired lately” she sighed. “gee I can’t imagine why” Raven snorted. “I will go to a doctor” Clarke sighed “as soon as I can get an appointment, happy now?” she shook her head. “It’s a start” Raven retorted. Raven’s phone rang, she turned it over and smiled broadly “speaking of Murphy” she laughed. “get some sleep, call if you need anything” she nodded at Clarke, walking out of the room. “No, she’s alright” Clarke heard Raven say “she’s just not feeling good at the moment.” Clarke groaned, she wondered how long it would be before Bellamy came to check on her. She knew he was at work until five, so she figured she’d have most of the day before he found out she was sick.

 

When Clarke woke up a few hours later, she wasn’t alone. She opened her eyes to see Bellamy sitting next to her bed and groaned. “I’m going to kill Murphy” she declared. He laughed softly, touching her forehead with the back of his hand. “are you feeling better?” he asked. She nodded “I’m fine Bell” she shook her head ‘you didn’t have to leave work to sit with me.” He shrugged “we were slow anyway.” Shaking her head “now I know what Raven means” she sighed. He glanced at her curiously. “it’s not important” she shrugged. Bellamy looked at her, concern etched in his face “are you okay?” he asked “you don’t seem like yourself.” She sighed “I promise, I’m fine” she assured him.

 

He wasn’t convinced, in fact he was certain there was something she wasn’t telling him.

“if you say so” he sighed “but when you decide to tell me what’s really wrong…”he trailed off. She chuckled “I hate that you know me so well.” He pushed a stray hair out of her eyes “I figured you out years ago princess” he grinned.

 

Murphy came in carrying a tray with soup, crackers and a glass of milk “why?” she rolled her eyes. “I’m just the delivery boy” he shrugged. “That’s not what I meant and you know it” she glowered at him. He grinned broadly at her “It’s so much fun to mess with you” he admitted. She threw a pillow a him. “don’t give up your day job princess” he chortled walking out of the room. “you need to kick his butt for me” she looked at Bellamy. He laughed “I would do a lot of things for you, but not that” he chuckled. “now eat” he held her tray while she sat up, then laid It across her lap.

 

“Clarke looked suspiciously at the food in front of her “it’s not going to eat you first” he cocked is head at her. “I know that” she rolled her eyes, the food eating her wasn’t her fear, keeping it down was. If she ate it and got sick again, she’d have to deal with Bellamy. If she didn’t eat, she’d have to deal with Bellamy. Either way, she was going to have to do something. She tentatively brought the soup to her lips and sipped the broth. “you call that a bite?” Bellamy scowled taking the spoon from her hand.

 

He dipped it in the bowl coming out with a large spoonful of vegetables. She wrinkled her nose at it when he brought it to her lips. “this is why you are sick” he scowled when she stared at him. “Come on princess, open the hangar enter the…” she glowered at him “I hate you” she shook her head. “eat your veges and I’ll make Murphy go to the store and get you a chocolate cake” he leveled his gaze at her. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously “I hate you even more now” she sighed opening her mouth. “you keep telling yourself that” he grinned victoriously, feeding her the spoonful of vegetables. He picked up his phone and texted Murphy to go get some chocolate cake while she finished eating the soup.

 

Clarke fell asleep before finishing her milk, but Bellamy was okay with that. She finished her soup, and that was good enough for him. “Did you already go get her…” Bellamy asked returning to the kitchen with her tray. A large chocolate cake was in a box on the counter. “you’re not the only person who knows Clarke well” Raven retorted at his surprised look, “though it was tempting to send John back to the store for the hell of it.” Murphy came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “you should be nice to me” he kissed her “I know almost as many secrets about you as Clarke” he laughed.

 

“So, how long has she been sick?” Bellamy asked. “a day or so” she shrugged “It will go away in a few days” Raven twinged inwardly, a few months was more like it, but she wasn’t’ free to tell Bellamy that yet. She would give Clarke a couple of weeks to find out if she was pregnant and inform Bellamy before she told him herself. Murphy looked at her strangely, wondering what she knew that he and Bellamy didn’t.


	7. The cat is out of the bag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Murven action for those of you who crave it, enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Raven lay in the circle of Murphy’s arms, his hands clasped over her bare stomach. “you know at some point, I have to go home” his breath was hot on her ears. He spent most of the last week and a half at the house with her. “I like it when you’re here in the morning” she replied. “only because you have a thing for morning sex” he grinned wickedly, one of his hands sliding between her legs. Raven gasped breathlessly as he cupped her hot center, inserting his fingers when she opened he knees to allow him access.

 

His other hand cupped her breasts, tweaking the nipples until they formed taut peaks. “ohgodyes” she panted breathlessly as his fingers in and out of her hot center slowly, then speeding up when it suited him. “Come for me baby” he whispered huskily, sliding his tongue along her earlobe before dipping it into her ear. He felt her tighten around him, her breaths coming in short gasps. With a flick of his thumb to her most sensitive spot, she came apart in his arms, coating his fingers with her juices.

 

Afterwards, she leaned back, laying her head against his chest. Her long, brown locks, covering his bare chest. He kissed her softly on the cheek, while one creating lazy circles on her stomach with one hand. The other hand still rest between her thighs. “I do love morning sex” she sighed when she finally caught her breath enough to talk. 

 

He grinned “me too” he whispered huskily in her ear, increasing the pressure of the hand that rested below her waist. “I have to wo…” she lost the ability to say anything else as he inserted his fingers in her again, moving  them in and out of her at his own leisure. Propping a pillow behind her, he lowered his lips to her petite breasts, taking the nipples between his teeth. She gasped as he did, her hands wrapped In his hair.

 

Moving ever so slowly, he licked his way down her body, eventually replacing his fingers below her waist with his tongue. He paused briefly when he felt her hands on his hips and her hot breath on his velvet steel rod., then he increased the pace. When she came for a second time, he also got his release. “God, I love you” he reached up the bed and pulled her into his arms. ”I love…” she began to say when they heard a loud thud. Looking hastily at each other, Murphy told her to stay put, then rolled off the bed, pulled on a pair of sweats and ran into the hall.

 

“Raven” Murphy called “get out here” when he found Clarke passed out on the floor. “I’m going to kill her” Raven muttered kneeling beside her best friend “I’m guessing she didn’t got to the damn doctor like I told her” she sighed .  “Do we need to call an ambulance?” Murphy asked  “hang on” she patted his hand “let’s just give her a moment to wake up.” They heard the front door open “hey have you guys seen Clarke, she’s not…” Bellamy appeared in the doorway. A look of pure panic crossed his face as he dropped down beside her. “why haven’t you called an ambulance?” he asked. Raven shot an irritated look “will the two you just hang on a minute?” she demanded “I’m sure she’s fine.”

 

Bellamy looked at her suspiciously “what’s going on Raven” Bellamy turned to look at her. Raven sighed “yes, she probably needs to go to the hospital, but not in an ambulance” she looked at him. “Raven” Bellamy growled impatiently. Raven sighed “she’s pregnant” she finally admitted. “Shit” Bellamy exclaimed, looking up at her “how long Raven?” he asked. She looked confused “how long have you two known?” he asked impatiently. “We didn’t really know…” she began. “how long Raven?” he asked. “almost two weeks” she sighed. “so, last week when she wasn’t ‘feeling well’?” he looked at her. “She suspected” Raven admitted. “I’m going to effing kill her” he swore. He threw his keys to Murphy “you’re driving” he declared “are you coming?” he looked at Raven, scooping Clarke into his arms and heading down the stairs.

 

Clarke woke up later that night in a strange bed. She opened her eyes and realized she was in the hospital. She moved her hands to pull herself to a sitting position “slow down princess” Bellamy voice broke through the fog of sleep. She turned her head to find him sitting in a chair next to her bed, his head resting on the edge of her bed. “What happened?” she asked, trying to sit up. Bellamy stretched, stood up and helped her to a sitting position. “you passed out” he answered her question, retaking his seat next to the bed.

 

“Why did they keep me?” she asked. Being the child of two doctors, she knew passing out wasn’t a key reason for hospitalization. “the main reason they kept you was because …” he was interrupted when she closed her eyes and sighed deeply “my mother was on call when I was brought in.” He nodded “she wanted to be sure you were okay, and she knew once you went home she would never find out, so she had you admitted.” Because, he wanted her to know that he knew she hadn’t been taking care of herself or the baby, he also included the fact that she was dehydrated as well “which is really bad for someone who is eating for two” he leveled his gaze at her.

 

She bit her lip, trying to gauge his reaction. It was no surprise to him that she wasn’t great at asking for or admitting when she needed help.  “I was going to tell you” her voice was soft, tremulous. “Was that before or after I figured it out myself?” he kept his voice even, trying to control the urge he felt to really let her have it. While he knew she had a need to control the crises in her life; hell, who wouldn’t give the way she was raised, he didn’t like it.

 

She watched him carefully “how mad are you?” she asked. Bellamy had always been her rock, even when she was wrong, he stood beside her. She didn’t want this to be the thing that pushed him away. He closed his eyes for a minute, blowing out a breath, then looked her in the eyes “mad that you’re pregnant or mad that you didn’t tell me?” he asked knowing, that was the main reason why she hadn’t said anything to him. Above all else, the two of them went to great lengths to protect the other. In this case, she needed to understand that her choice to keep quiet, even if it was for his sake, was the wrong choice. “both” she answered, wincing at his tone.

 

Bellamy stood abruptly and began pacing the room. “you should have said something” he looked at her, even if you weren’t sure” he stopped at the front of the bed, staring at her. “you thought I was crazy to even think it having a baby” she reminded him “and wasn’t the least bit interested in being a father.” Bellamy had been resistant to her having a baby, at all, and he was sure Clarke had picked up on that He recalled saying he wasn’t ready to be a father yet, but her being pregnant because the precautions they’d taken didn’t work, was different than her choosing to have a baby because it would somehow make her a whole person. He hung his head back, it was starting to make sense now. Like all things she did, Clarke usually had good reasons. Sometimes, she just failed to act properly and safely on those actions.  

 

_**2017**_

_Bellamy’s phone rang waking him up. He glanced at the clock realizing it was just after 3am. He turned the phone over to see several missed calls from Clarke and Octavia “Hullo” he spoke sleepily into the phone. “we have a situation” Murphy’s voice came over the phone. “what’s going on?” he asked suddenly wide awake. Bellamy shook his head, cursing as Murphy alerted him to the fact that Octavia and Clarke were at a frat party, both of them drunk off their asses and sleeping in Murphy’s room. He got even angrier as Murphy filled him in on the other things that had happened. Thankfully, Murphy was a high ranking enough member of the frat, that he pulled rank and had the girls brought to his room._

_“Dammit” he sighed preparing to get dressed “I’ll come get them.” He heard, rather than saw the smirk on Murphy’s face. John Murphy had been teasing him for years about one day being the knight in shining armor to Clarke’s princess. “leave them here” Murphy insisted. “they’re both passed out anyway.” Bellamy looked at his watch again “and they’re safe?” he asked. Murphy assured him they’d be safe as two babies in their mother’s arms, that no one would dare to mess with them at this point. “Okay, if you’re sure” Bellamy sighed, fighting the part of him that wanted/needed to make sure they were okay. “I’m sure” Murphy assured him “I just wanted you to know where they were.”_

_“okay, I’ll come get them in the morning” Bellamy exhaled “thanks for looking out for them.” Murphy laughed “Clarke did a pretty good job of that for a while, then Atom came to the party. Bellamy groaned “I told Octavia to leave that loser alone” he sighed “I’m going to kill him and then them” he shook his head. “Easy tiger” Murphy laughed “I have Atom handled, trust me when I’m done with him, he won’t so much as look at Octavia.” Bellamy had no doubt that was true, “and take it easy on your princess, she was only here because Octavia was coming rather she did or not.” That only helped Bellamy’s ire at her a little bit. All she had to do was tell him things and he could have prevented the whole thing from happening. He should have known that’s not how she would have handled things._

_After a sleepless night, Bellamy arrived at the frat house to find four guys wearing French maid uniforms cleaning the yard. He smirked, John Murphy had a mean streak a mile wide, but he was sure these guys deserved whatever punishment they’d been delivered. His smirk disappeared when he saw Atom, the reason Octavia and Clarke had been there anyway, wearing the skimpiest uniform. To his credit, Atom turned the other direction when he saw Bellamy. His first instinct was to follow the man and beat the crap out of him. “don’t do it” Murphy appeared on the porch in front of him “I got them handled.”_

_Murphy lead Bellamy to his room where the girls sleeping still, filling him in on the details of the previous night. It was a good thing for those men in the front yard, that he didn’t know then what he knew now.  Octavia was still asleep on the bed, but Clarke was nowhere to be found. They heard moaning in the bathroom, followed by the sound of someone retching “there’s your princess” Murphy smirked. Bellamy shook his head and slowly pushed the bathroom door open. All of the anger he’d been harboring at her dumb decisions disappeared when he saw her. She was on her knees, head resting on the toilet bowl. Bellamy thought maybe she’d gotten the alcohol out of her system, but he was wrong. Wincing at the sight of her in obvious pain, he knelt behind her, gather her hair in his hands and twisted it away from her face._

_When she was done, she leaned back into his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. Bellamy lowered himself to a sitting position, taking her with him. “Don’t throw up on me” he warned when he felt her stomach contract against his arm. “I tried to stop her” Clarke whispered weakly “but she was going to come anyway.” Bellamy reached for a wash cloth on the rack above him and handed it to her. “Murphy told me” he replied. “I feel like crap” she admitted. He smirked “gee, I wonder why?” he retorted. “Everything alright in here?” Murphy appeared it he doorway. Bellamy nodded “how’s Octavia?” he asked. “She’s good, still asleep” he replied “I’ll be back in a minute” he said closing the bathroom door._

_He returned a few minutes later watching Bellamy with Clarke, shaking his head. “I got some things for her” he nodded toward Clarke. She grabbed her head as if he’d yelled at the top of his lungs “sorry princess” Murphy laughed “hangover, much?” Bellamy chuckled when she glared at him, running her fingers over her forehead “bite me Murphy” she responded. He just laughed, handing Bellamy two aspirin and a cup of water, along with a change of clothes, women’s clothes. Bellamy looked at the clothes, then back to Murphy, eyebrow arched “we have a lot of parties here” he grinned, closing the bathroom door. “take these” Bellamy ordered handing her the aspirin and the water. “and put these on” he handed her the clothes. She tried to stand, but was still weak, and if what Murphy has said was true, perhaps still under the effect of the alcohol she’d consumed._

_Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bellamy stood up, bringing her with him. “Hold onto the sink” he instructed. She did so while he got the clothes off the bathroom floor. She fumbled with the buttons on her shirt while trying to balance herself. Bellamy sighed “Come here” he pulled her to his chest and reached around deftly unbuttoning her shirt. When the last button was free, he pulled it off her. “Arms up?” he instructed, putting the shirt Murphy gave him over her head, his hands skimming her waist as he pulled it down._

_He unfastened her jeans and stood pulled them off her hips. “Hey Bellamy, O’s waking up” Murphy opened the door “oops sorry” he murmured when he saw them. Thankfully, the shirt Murphy had given her hung just below her thigh. “thanks, I’ll be right there” he turned to Murphy, blocking his view. “alrighty boss” Murphy smirked, closing the door. Bellamy finished helping her get dressed, then led her into the bedroom “watch her” he nodded to Murphy. Murphy grinned at him “heaven help anything happen to Bellamy’s little princess” he smirked. Bellamy glared at him “just do it” he demanded, turning his attention to Octavia._

_“you going to be alright getting them home?” Murphy asked Bellamy. He nodded “Raven’s going to meet me, but I think Clarke is a little more drunk than her, so…” he shrugged looking at her. “She probably is” Murphy agreed “when I got here, I was told that Octavia was playing quarters and doing a terrible job of it” he went on to explain how Clarke protected her friend by taking all her drinks. “Then she started playing and evened the odds a lot” he grinned. Bellamy smirked “of course, she did, she’s good at quarters” he chuckled. “Can you get O?” he asked. Murphy nodded, helping Octavia to her feet and walking with her. “come on princess” Bellamy walked over to Clarke “time to go home.” She tried walking, but was clearly still under the effects of the alcohol, so Bellamy scooped her into his arms and carried her._

_Once home, Octavia was able to walk in the house by herself, but Raven walked with her to get her settled into her room. Bellamy carried Clarke into his room and put her in his bed. “Get some sleep” he said covering her up. “Bell” she called to him as he walked toward the door. He turned to look at her “thank you.” He smiled at her “always, Clarke” he responded, then watched as she drifted off to sleep._

_End flashback_

 

Clarke yawned, clearly tired and emotionally spent. he walked over to the side of her bed “It’s okay Clarke” he sighed reaching for her hand “we’ll get past this” he assured her. “Just get some sleep” he pushed a stray hair out of her eyes. “I’m sorry Bell” her voice was quiet “I should have told you” there were tears in her eyes. He smiled gently at her “you never tell me anything princess” he shook his head, gazing at her “I always have to figure out what you’re up to.” She smiled weakly “at least I’m consistent” she shrugged. He laughed softly “and a little loopy, too” he agreed. “Go to sleep” he repeated, “I’ll be here when you wake up.” She nodded and laid her head back. Within moments she was asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

 

    

When Clarke opened her eyes the next morning, her mother’s face was the first thing she saw. “Where’s Bellamy?” she asked looking toward the door. “don’t worry, he didn’t go far” Abby sighed, wishing for once Clarke was happy to see her. She supposed she had only herself to blame for that. Even before Jake died, she and Clarke had always had a tenuous relationship at best. After Jake died, and Abby relocated to her old neighborhood in a more prestigious area, the divide in the relationship with her daughter.

 

“So, are you and Bellamy together now?” Abby asked. Clarke shook her head “but he’s the father of your baby?” she asked confused. “he told you that?” Clarke asked. Abby nodded “surprised me too” she murmured. “IS he your baby’s father?” she asked. Clarke nodded “yeah, he is” she admitted. “but you’re not together?” she asked again, clearly confused. Clarke laughed softly “yes mom” she repeated patiently “he is the father” Clarke responded “no, we’re not a couple, we just…” she trailed off, embarrassed at having this conversation with her mother.

 

“Hey babe” Bellamy walked in the door a moment later carrying a Styrofoam tray. She glanced at him pleadingly for help. He smirked, walking to her other side and set it down on her lap. “eat” he glanced at it pointedly, raising an eyebrow, as if daring her to argue. She looked fearfully at the tray of food. She could tell by the smell what it was, but she didn’t have a hankering to throw up right away this morning. “Maybe, I should try crackers or something” she suggested. “Or maybe you should eat that” Bellamy countered, leveling his gaze at her. Abby grinned watching the standoff continue for a few minutes. Clearly a battle of wills was going on, it would be interesting to see who won.

 

She chuckled inwardly when Clarke looked at the Bellamy, gazing intently at her, his mouth set as if waiting for her to challenge him. She sighed and reached for the spoon “I’d better not throw this up” she muttered, meeting his gaze. “If you do, I’ll go back and get more after your stomach settles” he assured her. Abby Watched as she took a tentative bite. “It’s okay Clarke” she nodded “the medicine you’re on at the moment will help you keep stuff down” she assured, then looked to Bellamy “but crackers first is probably a good thing to, at least for the first three months.”  He nodded “thanks Abby, I’ll remember that.”

 

Abby’s pager beeped “I have to go” she sighed after checking it. I’m releasing you today, but you need to eat more and drink more water” she looked at Clarke. “Bellamy has the names of some good baby doctors, you should get to one soon.” Her pager beeped again “I love you Clarke” she sighed “I hope you know that” her voice was quiet. Clarke looked down at her food, biting her lower lip. She glanced at Bellamy gratefully, then headed to the door. “Eat, I’ll be right back” Bellamy instructed following Abby out the door.

 

“Abby” he called to Clarke’s mother, as she hustled down the hall. “thank you” he looked at her “for making sure she’s okay.” Abby smiled “She’s my daughter Bellamy, I will always make sure she is okay.” Bellamy fell into step beside her “I know” he bobbed his head in agreement “and I promise that you’ll get to know your grandchild” he assured her. “What about Clarke?” Abby stopped, turning to look at him He laughed softly “every once in a while, she actually listens to me” he smirked. “She may be hard-headed, but she knows when to stop arguing and do what I ask her to.” Abby laughed “I saw that this morning” she grinned “it’s going to be a fun few months for you” she shook her head. “at first, yeah” he nodded “but she’ll calm down once she realizes I’m only doing what is best for her” he shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“She’ll be moving in with me, if you want to come by sometime” he offered. Abby smiled “does she know that?” she asked. “Not yet” Bellamy admitted “but she’ll find out” he grinned. She laughed out loud at that “thank you Bellamy, I might just do that” she smiled gratefully at him. “this is where I need to go” she stopped in front of a door that said _hospital personnel only_ “take care of my baby…babies” she corrected remembering that Clarke was pregnant. “I always do Abby” he smiled softly “even when my first instinct to kill her first.”

 

Abby chuckled “she is her father’s daughter.” Bellamy scoffed “tell me about it” he shook his head. “I have to get back to her.” Abby nodded and stepped into the doorway “Bellamy” she called to his retreating form. He stopped and looked at her “Thank you” she nodded at him. He returned her gesture and headed back up the hall. “This isn’t yours” Clarke greeted him pointing the her tray of chicken fried steak. “nope, it’s not” he agreed “It’s kind of hard to make you dinner if I never leave” he cocked his head at her. “Lincoln made it” he explained sitting down in the chair next to her bed.

 

“Where’d you go?” she looked at him. “Raven insisted on feeding me breakfast” he replied “and since your mom was here, I figured you’d be in good hands” he laughed at her look of disgust. “now she cares” Clarke scoffed bitterly. “I told her she can come visit you any time when you get home” he figured he might as well break that particular bad news now. “I’ll just lock the door” she retorted.

 

“Well, since you won’t be at your house” he cocked his head at her “you won’t have a whole lot to say about that, now will you?” She sighed dramatically “I don’t suppose I get a vote” she turned to look at him. “you get a vote when prove to me that you can take care of yourself and our baby, until then, no you don’t” he answered. He went on to tell her that Raven and Murphy were packing some of her things as the two of them sat here.

 

Tears shone in her eyes “I can’t eat” she protested “every time I do, I throw up.” Bellamy took her hand in his “I know, but that doesn’t last forever” he assured her “well, since you aren’t the one who is praying the porcelain god every morning” she retorted “that isn’t really very helpful.” He sighed “you’re right” he ran his finger along her jawline “we’ll find something that helps with that” this was delivered, more gently. Because he had a younger sibling, Bellamy knew that a side effect of pregnancy was mood swings, he would have to watch the way he responded to her for a while.

 

She laid her head against the pillow, turning away from him. Bellamy closed the half-eaten tray of food on her bed and put it on the table behind him. “hey” his voice was just above a whisper “I’m scared, too” he hooked her jaw with his finger, so that he could look into her eyes. “I know we didn’t plan this, but here we are” he smiled gently at her “so, let’s just play it by ear and we’ll see what happens together, okay?” he asked. She shrugged, not saying anything at all. He stood up and gathered her into his arms “everything will be okay” he promised “we just have to figure out where we go from here.” She nodded, burying her head in his shoulders, her hot tears landing on his back.

 

“you’re not leaving again, are you?” she asked. “I am all yours the rest of the day” he assured her. “good” she sighed, leaning back on her bed. “when can we go home?” she asked. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the door opened and Dr. Marcus Kane entered the room. “Hi Clarke” he smiled at her “are you feeling better?” he asked. She nodded, but said nothing. Dr. Kane was a nice man, a good doctor, but to Clarke he represented something more. To Clarke, Marcus Kane was the guy who was trying to replace her father. The guy who was working with her mother to replace her, so that she would become even less important to her mother than she already was.

 

Dr. Kane smiled patiently at her, he knew that he was not Clarke’s favorite person right now, but he was willing to let her have those feelings. “You must be Bellamy” Marcus walked over to Bellamy “I’ve heard a lot about you” he smiled. “don’t believe everything you hear” Bellamy joked “only good things” he assured them. “Abby says you have been the person Clarke most depends on for a long time.” Bellamy shrugged “we take care of each other” he disagreed. “Well, Abby and I are grateful” he nodded. “So, you want to go home?” he looked at Clarke. She nodded “please” she asked. “you have to eat and drink, and take care of yourself” he instructed. Unfortunately, there’s nothing I can give you for the morning sickness, it just happens, but most women find that crackers and ginger ale first thing in the morning helps” he explained.

 

He continued with what seemed like a long list of instructions, then signed her release papers and declared her free to go. He walked to the door, turning before he opened it “Your mom and I are very excited for you, two” he looked at Clarke “and I know things haven’t always been smooth between all of us, but I hope you know that if you need anything, we’ll be there for you” he declared. Clarke didn’t respond, but Bellamy thanked him, assuring him they would be in contact if they needed anything. “Can we please get out of here?” she sighed. He laughed softly, “as soon as the nurse brings a wheelchair in, we can go” he replied. “I’m not an…” Bellamy fixed a hard stare on her “I know you’re not an invalid” he arched his eyebrows “but it’s hospital policy.” Ten minutes later, a nurse came in, holding a wheelchair while Clarke climbed in “you’re chariot” she stood behind the chair. Bellamy followed behind them, feeling very mixed. He was happy to be leaving, but he knew that despite her lack of protest at his decision to move her into his house, Clarke was not going to be easy to deal with the next few months.

 

When they arrived back at his house, Bellamy’s hopes of quietly tucking Clarke into his home were dashed. By the number of cars in his driveway, he assumed the gang had all gathered. Clarke sighed and hung her head “I can tell them all to go home” he offered upon seeing he reaction. She shook her head “it’s okay, they’re here because they care” she smiled softly “in case you hadn’t noticed, I’m not good with handling people who care about what happens to me.” He snorted “you don’t say” he cocked his head at her. “shut up” she shook her head at him. He laughed, getting out of the car and walking around to her door for her. Taking her hand in his, they walked toward his house. When they got to the porch Jasper came onto the porch “Clarke, you’re home” he grinned smothering her in a big hug “are you okay, you’re not sick or anything, right?” he asked. Clarke grinned at him “I’m fine Jasper” she laughed, Jasper was impetuous, often acting before he thought about the consequences. A trait that had occasionally got him into trouble, but lately he’d been seeing a girl he met at trade school, who was taming him. “Hi Clarke” as if on cue, a girl appeared behind Jasper “sorry, he’s already been drinking tonight” she looked apologetic. Clarke smiled at her “Hi Maya, it’s okay thanks.” Maya followed Jasper out into the yard, she did a great job of allowing him to be the impetuous young kid that he was, while still reeling him in, if needed.

 

Bellamy laughed as he watched them for a few minutes, then turned to Clarke, “ready?” he asked, reaching for her hand. She nodded, less nervous about the whole thing now that Jasper had broken the ice. “Are we going to tell them?” she asked, looking intently at Bellamy. “We’ll see how it plays out” he shrugged “right now, I smell food” his stomach rumbled “which probably means O is here with Lincoln” he sighed dramatically. Clarke laughed  “I don’t think he’s going anywhere, so you might have to get over that” she shook her head. “Besides, he makes the second-best chicken fried steak in the city” she grinned at him “we may need to keep him around.” Bellamy rolled his eyes “whatever” he drawled, gently pushing her in the direction of the door.

 

The door opened and they were greeted by Raven, “sorry, we didn’t know they’d all be here.” She went on to explain that they had all showed up, wanting to make sure Clarke was okay, but they didn’t really know what had happened. “you might want to tell them soon, though” she grinned “these things have a way of becoming obvious, and if Octavia finds out that way…” she arched her eyebrows. Bellamy grunted “that’s how I found about Lincoln” he retorted. “second-best chicken fried steak” she repeated. “it had better stay that way too” he mumbled taking her hand in his and walking into the house.  She rolled her eyes “and you call me a big baby” she scoffed.

 

When they walked into the house, Clarke was immediately smothered with hugs and mentions of concerns. First, by Monty and his long-time girlfriend Harper, then by Octavia and Lincoln. She turned to Bellamy, silently pleading for help. “Okay, okay” he walked over to her “give her a chance to breathe” he chuckled, pulling her away from the group. “thank you” she leaned on him “I thought I was going to pass out.” He laughed, “where to princess?” he asked. “I don’t know. I could eat” she looked at him. “this is going to be a change” he smirked. “Bellamy Blake if you even hint at the fact that I’m going to get fat…” she shook her head. “I hate to break it to you princess, but you are going to put on a little weight” he leaned in, whispering in her ear. “shut-up” she rolled her eyes, sitting on the couch. He laughed and walked into the kitchen.

 

“Hey” Lincoln greeted him from the stove. “hey” Bellamy returned. “how’s Clarke?” Lincoln asked. “She’s good,” Bellamy nodded “thanks for breakfast this morning” he looked at the tall, man perched by his stove “she said it was good” he murmured. Lincoln chuckled “but not as good as yours?” he replied “I actually hear that a lot” Lincoln admitted. Bellamy shrugged “it’s Clarke’s favorite dish, so I cook it a lot” he admitted “and usually where Clarke is, Octavia isn’t far behind.” Lincoln looked at Bellamy, he had the older, protective brother thing down. “I know you think I’m too old for Octavia” he declared “and that you’re worried that I’m going to hurt her, but I assure you I’m not” he said. “she seems happy” Bellamy nodded “and I appreciate you cooking for Clarke, she’s a little spoiled” he admitted sheepishly. Lincoln shrugged “it seems like someone needs to spoil her” he responded. “She’s had a rough life” Bellamy agreed “but she turned out pretty well.”

 

Bellamy walked to the food spread out buffet style on the kitchen island “thanks for doing this” he looked from one end to the other. “I enjoy cooking” Lincoln shrugged “even for this crowd” he laughed. “how do you make enough for everyone by yourself. Bellamy laughed “don’t let the others get one over on you” he chuckled “only two people eat here without bringing or helping to make something.” Lincoln nodded “they might have failed to mention that” he shook his head “and only person gets to eat upstairs” Bellamy added. “So, I’ve heard” Lincoln chuckled. “Do you mind if I fix Clarke a plate?” he asked. Lincoln shook his head. Bellamy filled a plate with food, grabbed some plastic wear and walked toward the living room “you don’t have to stay in here” he bobbed his head toward where everyone else was gathered “they all know where the food is and how to serve themselves.”

 

Octavia looked suspiciously at Bellamy when he and Lincoln emerged from the kitchen, “what are you up to?” she walked over to him. “Nothing” he tousled her hair “getting to know your new guy” he shrugged. She narrowed her eyes at him, as if trying to decide if he was truly up to nothing. “I’m watching you” she warned him, as Lincoln walked up to her, wrapping one arm around her. “Go ahead” he grinned “I’ll be right over there” he pointed to where Clarke was sitting on the couch talking to Raven. “what did he say to you?” she asked turning to Lincoln. “He thanked me for feeding Clarke. I think he’s warming up to me” he grinned. She rolled her eyes “of course he did” she chortled “anybody that takes care of his princess usually stands a chance.” Lincoln looked at her “does that upset you?” he asked. She laughed “nah, I know he loves me, just not the same way he loves her” she smiled. “of course, the only two that haven’t figured that out is them” she smirked, watching as Bellamy handed Clarke a plate of food, then sat on the floor in front of her, facing her.

 

Murphy took her plate back to the kitchen when she finished. Octavia watched with great interest when Raven said something they didn’t hear making Clarke smile and touch her stomach. Bellamy placed his hand over hers, looking up at her. “what was the look?” Lincoln asked, noting her reaction. “something’s up with them” she murmured, telling him what she saw. “you could just ask them” he pointed out. “I could” she agreed, “but what if I’m wrong?” she asked. Murphy walked past them, heading back from the kitchen. “Why was Clarke in the hospital?” she stopped him. “She was dehydrated and according to Abby needs to eat better” he replied. Octavia scoffed “well yeah, she eats like a twelve-year-old” she shook her head. Murphy laughed “yeah, that’s going to change” he smirked “Bellamy will be in charge of her diet now that she’s staying here with him.” Octavia pursed her lips “what do you know?” she narrowed her eyes at him. “nothing more than that” he lied, kicking himself for saying anything at all. “crap, Clarke’s gonna kill me” he groaned when Octavia marched over to them.

 

Lincoln arched his eyebrows “so something is going on then, huh?” he grinned. Murphy sighed “it’s not my story to tell” he shrugged, indirectly answering the question. They watched as Octavia stood in front of her brother, hands on her hips. They couldn’t hear what she was saying, but If the look Raven shot Murphy mean anything, something was definitely up. Lincoln and Murphy walked over to where they all sat. Jasper and Monty, along with their significant others had joined the group by this time. “okay, what’s up with you two” Octavia stood in front of them. “Way to go Murphy” Bellamy shook his head “all I said was that you were moving Clarke in here and making sure she ate better” he shrugged. “I saw you two a minute ago” she looked from Clarke to Bellamy “you’ve always had your own language, but something is definitely going on here” she cocked her head at them.

 

Bellamy sighed, leaning his head back, looking at Clarke. She sighed deeply, nodding at him. He closed his hand over hers, then turned to face the group “Clarke is pregnant” he told them. “What?” Jasper’s face broke into a smile “Clarke’s gonna be a mommy” he grinned. “Who?” Octavia as the more practical question “because I know you haven’t been seeing anybody for over three months” she arched her eyebrows at her friend. “Just because you’re not ‘seeing’ anyone, doesn’t mean you aren’t having sex with someone” Murphy pointed out. “Shut up Murphy” Clarke and Bellamy said together, glaring at him. “So, who?” she asked again. “yeah Clarke, who?” Monty grinned at her. Bellamy eyed her again. She sighed and nodded “it’s mine” he admitted, squeezing her hand. Looking at his sister. She glanced carefully between them, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth, or just accepting the consequences of another guy’s behavior.

 

“how?” when?” she asked clearly confused. Then she noticed that Raven, nor Murphy looked as surprised as the rest of them. “did you know?” she looked at them. “I just found out yesterday” Murphy held his hands up. Raven glared at him “you’re sleeping on the couch tonight” she muttered. “and you?” Octavia looked at her. “I’ve known for almost two weeks” she admitted “though we hadn’t really confirmed anything until yesterday.” Octavia returned her gaze to Clarke and Bellamy, arching her eyebrows, silently waiting for an answer to her previous question. ”The last time was almost two months ago” Bellamy answered. “and the first time?” she tapped her foot. Again, Bellamy cast a glance at Clarke, who nodded her consent. “The night of Jake Griffin’s funeral” he answered. “it’s not like it’s  a relationship thing” Clarke finally spoke up “it’s just when things get stressful and there’s a need to take the edge off” she shrugged. “we used protection” Bellamy told them “it just didn’t work, I guess.”

 

Everyone watched as Octavia mulled over the information she was given. “So, what happens now?” she looked at her brother. “Now” he glanced at Clarke, who was looking nervous and tired “we just need some time to process this” he looked at all of them. “you’re all welcome to come by anytime as usual, but this is just as new to us, as it is to all of you” he pointed out. “so” he looked at Clarke’s nervous glance at their friends “we need time to talk about things.” Clarke yawned sleepily, causing Bellamy to grin “and sleeping beauty here needs some rest” he grinned standing to his feet. He told the others, they were free to stay, but he and Clarke we’re going to get some rest. “we’ll try to keep it down” Raven assured them. As they walked up the stairs, Clarke leaned against him “my room or do you want to sleep in mom’s room?” he asked. “we don’t have to decide tonight, do we?” she asked. “my room it is” he grinned, leading her down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

“Do you need anything before I go to work?” Bellamy knelt beside the bed. He placed a Gatorade and a blueberry breakfast bar on the bedside table. Clarke turned to look at him “I’m good, thanks” she replied. “so, who’s turn is it to babysit today?” she arched her eyebrows at him. He laughed, holding up his hands “I called off the dogs” he grinned in response to her question. In the two weeks since Clarke had been living with Bellamy, someone had “been in the neighborhood” every day, just in case she needed something. “so, if somebody comes by, it’s just because of your sparkly personality” he teased.

 

They’d also compromised on her eating and drinking habits. He’s bought breakfast bars and Gatorade for the mornings, even though he thought a homemade breakfast would be better for her. In exchange, she agreed to eat a healthy lunch sometime between 10am and noon. A compromise that worked well for her since her morning sickness was at it’s worst first thing in the morning. At first, Bellamy would make breakfast for her, but as she pointed out every time it happened, it was her bent over the toilet, losing said breakfast. Since both of them were home for dinner, they decided together what to eat.

 

Octavia, along with the rest of their friends liked to tease the two of them about how much like an old married couple they’d become. Of course, they both denied that was even close to the truth, despite the fact, that they’d barely left the house in ages. Or that she still slept in Bellamy’s bed, rather than take him up on his offer of sleeping in his mom’s old room. He looked at his watch “gotta go” he kissed her cheek “call me if you need something” he stood up.

 

She nodded and rolled over, pulling the covers up over her. She didn’t have to be at work for another two hours. Bellamy stood in the doorway watching her, he hated leaving her now that she was here with him. She had that pregnancy glow that people often talked about, further highlighting everything that was already beautiful about her. “Go to work Bellamy” she muttered from under the covers, sensing his presence. She hated all the extra attention being pregnant had garnered her; especially among their friends who had made it a point to stop by more often just to see how she was doing.

 

He laughed softly “going princess” he chuckled, closing the door with a soft click. Three hours later, Clarke rolled over in a panic. She’d slept past her alarm  and was late for work “calm down” Raven chuckled “I told Niylah you called and were having really bad morning sickness and that you’d be in by eleven.” Clarke sighed “I don’t know what I would do without you” she sat up, opening the Belvita bar and Gatorade. Ever since Bellamy had been giving her those in the mornings, she’d really not been throwing up as much. She’d been sleeping a lot lately, which according to the books Bellamy always brought home was normal.

 

She laughed at him for his choices of reading materials, pointing out that he spent more time focusing on what the books said about her body during this pregnancy, then she had. He smirked at her, telling her someone had to plan ahead since she insisted on living in the moment. He also pointed out that their food and drink compromise came from one of said books and she should be grateful. She was in fact grateful, but she’d never tell him that.

He told her she could cut her hours, even quit working if she wanted since both their houses were paid off, they only had to pay for utilities, upkeep and food. And with Raven and Murphy currently residing in her house, she didn’t even have to pay for those. “I want to work Bellamy” she pleaded “at least part-time while I can.” She didn’t want him to shoulder all the burden of her pregnancy. Besides, as much as she complained about being ‘watched’ at Bellamy’s request, it got pretty darn lonely in the house all day by herself. “Where’s Bellagio?”  Raven asked. “He left me a blueberry belvita, with a Gatorade and went to work” Clarke answered. “you don’t deserve that boy” Raven remarked. Clarke sighed “I know” she smiled softly, knowing her gave her a lot of leeway, something she took full advantage of. She needed to find a way to let him know she appreciated him for that.

 

“Speaking of undeserving boys” Clarke grinned “what is Murphy doing to my house these days?” she asked. Since he’d moved in with Raven the day after Clarke moved in with Bellamy, Murphy had been making plans to renovate the kitchen, and do some general repairs. He asked Clarke if she minded, she told him as long as he fixes what he breaks, he can do what he wants. Raven scowled at her “thanks” she rolled her eyes “that’s just what I needed.” Clarke laughed While Raven teased her about the way she and Bellamy had become, her and Murphy had pretty much done the same thing. Clarke yawned “okay, I’m going to eat my crackers and take a shower, then I’ll be in” she told her “thanks for covering for me.”

 

An hour later, Clarke arrived at her job. “hey hon, how you feeling?” Niylah asked her. Clarke smiled “I’m doing better, but I can’t wait until this morning sickness is over” she sighed.  

“that can be brutal” she smiled sympathetically. “It is” Clarke agreed “but everything Bellamy has read says it only last about three months” she replied.

 

The lunch rush was fairly busy and by the end, Clarke found herself more tired than usual. She was sitting in a chair rolling silverware when Niylah walked by, noticing how tired she looked. “Why don’t you knock off for the day?” she smiled “I’ll finish this for you.” Clarke shook her head “I can finish, but thanks anyway” she declined the offer. She appreciated her employer, the owner of the diner’s offer, but she didn’t want special treatment. “Clarke” she shook her head, when Clarke unsuccessfully stifled a yawn. “I know you don’t want special treatment.” she sat down opposite Clarke and began rolling silverware “but being pregnant makes you special” she shrugged “you’re growing a whole human, your body needs to adjust, and you need to let it.”

 

Clarke looked at her “I know” she sighed “I just don’t want to give Bellamy a reason to treat me like I’m made of glass and will break at the first sign of trouble. Niylah laughed “I hate to break it to you kid” she shook her head “but he already does that, so take it from someone who knows what you’re going through, and don’t overwork yourself” she instructed. Clarke looked at her “you had a baby?” she asked. Niylah nodded “years ago, I made a really dumb decision in high school with a guy who wasn’t worth the effort” she shrugged. “what happened?” she asked. “the guy left like the coward he was. I was in no position to take care of a child, so I let him be adopted.” Clarke looked at her “wow, I never knew that” she spoke, amazed at the strength and courage that must have taken. “you’re very lucky to have a guy like Bellamy, not all girls get that” she murmured “so, take my advice, both as your friend, who cares about you and your boss, who can’t afford the insurance claim when you drop from exhaustion on my floor, and take a break” she smiled ruefully.

 

Clarke grinned “are you sure you didn’t talk to Bellamy earlier?” she laughed “because he pretty much said the same thing.” Niylah shook her head “this is all me, and maybe a little bit of Raven, who worries that you’re going to hurt yourself and the baby by trying to prove you can do everything” she admitted. “The job will be here when you’re not fighting your body for supremacy, in the meantime, take care of you” Niylah told her. Clarke nodded “okay, but if you need any help, even part-time” she trailed off. “you’ll be the first person I call” Niylah assured her.

 

When Clarke got home, she laid down on the couch and turned the TV on. She didn’t recall falling asleep, but she must’ve because the next thing she knew Bellamy was kneeling beside the couch “you know there’s a perfectly good bed upstairs” he grinned at her, helping her to a sitting position. “I didn’t mean to go to sleep” she yawned “I just sat down to watch TV and I guess I drifted off. Bellamy sat on the couch next to her “are you sure you should be working every day?” he asked, concern etched in his voice.

 

He knew better than to push her, that would go over like a lead balloon. She didn’t have to work. Her house was paid off when her father died by a credit life plan he’d set up. He also left her a sizeable trust fund that she gained access to when she turned 21. She smirked “funny you say that” she shook her head. “why? What happened?” he looked at her. She filled him in on what had happened with Niylah after her shift ended. He worked hard to keep his ire to a slow boil. Part of him agreed with the diner owner, Clarke was still dealing with morning sickness and was often very tired, but both of those were symptoms of her pregnancy that would eventually fade. “that’s illegal you know” he pointed out “she can’t take your hours just because you’re pregnant.” 

 

Clarke smiled at him, grateful that he cared enough to be angry for her. “I don’t think that was her reasoning behind the whole thing” she filled him in on the other part of the conversation she’d had with Niylah. He arched her eyebrows “really?” he grinned “Who’d thought” he shrugged. “Still, if you want to work, she can’t legally prevent you” he informed her. “Maybe she has a point” Clarke sighed “I have been so tired lately and this morning sickness if killing me” she admitted. “I just don’t want you to have to work harder to make up for me not working” she looked at him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer “I think you’re doing more work right now than I ever could” he assured her, his other hand resting on her still flat stomach “but I’ll make you a deal” he leveled his gaze at her “if I need help affording things, I will let you use your dad’s money to help out, okay?”

 

She nodded “and I’m going to use his money to pay the hospital bill” she insisted. “Clarke” he sighed, but was stopped by her “don’t argue with me Bellamy” she held her hand up “hospitals charge a lot of money to birth babies.” He didn’t really want to make her pay for the hospital, she wasn’t the _only_ one responsible for her current condition. On the other hand, they has eighteen years or more to feed and support their child, what would it hurt to let her use her dad’s money to pay for the hospital charges. “okay fine” he agreed “but your dad left you that money to take care of you, not me, so make sure that you don’t use it all” he insisted.

 

Clarke scoffed “I don’t think you truly understand _how much_ money my dad left me” she shook her head. Saying her parents were rich was like saying Bill Gates had no problems paying his bills. Bellamy had an idea, but he was pretty sure he was very far off the mark. Her parents were very successful doctors, and the cars they’d driven has always been much fancier than anything his mom had ever drove. “Then put some in a college fund for our baby” he suggested. She nodded “okay, but don’t try to do everything yourself” she pleaded. He smirked “you should take your own advice” he chuckled. She rolled her eyes “yes dear” she laughed.

He shook his head at her impertinence “you’re such a brat” he sighed. She smiled “it’s a good thing you love me then, huh?” she retorted. “yeah, yeah, yeah” Bellamy laughed “now what sounds good for dinner?” he asked.

 

Before she could answer, the doorbell rang. It had to be someone other than their friends, who normally knocked once then walked into the house. “I’m coming, I’m coming” Bellamy called releasing his grip on Clarke and standing up. He walked to the door trying to figure out who would be coming by. He opened the door “Oh hey, Abby” he smiled when he found Clarke’s mom standing on the porch. She looked like she had just left work “sorry, I should have called, but I was wondering how Clarke was. I brought dinner” she held up a bucket of chicken. Bellamy laughed “In that case, Clarke will be very happy to see you” he opened the door wider for Abby to enter. “we were just discussing dinner, actually” he admitted. He told her where to find Clarke, then closed the door and followed after her.

 

“who is it?” Clarke called, “Oh” she exclaimed when she saw her mom coming in the room “hi mom” she greeted her. “Is that chicken?” she looked over at the red and white bucket her mom was carrying. It struck her as being odd, since her mom was generally against eating anything as unhealthy as fried chicken. Bellamy walked into the kitchen, returning with some dishes and silverware “thanks for dinner” he smiled at Abby, who watched in amusement as Bellamy fixed a plate and handed it to Clarke. “what?” Clarke asked watching her amused smile. Abby shook her head “you never let me do that for you” she grinned. “she’s a little spoiled” Bellamy chortled. Clarke swatted at him “I am not spoiled” she denied weakly, knowing it was at least partially true. “Besides” he leveled his gaze at her “left to her own devices, she’d survive on pop tarts and ramen noodles” he laughed.

 

“I eat other things” she protested. “only because I cook it for you” he pointed out. “I ate before you cooked for me” she denied. “Oh yeah, I forgot, Wells cooked for you at the diner” he snickered. Clarke turned and arched her eyebrows at him “dying to sleep on the couch tonight, are you?” she asked. He laughed “go ahead princess” he retorted “try to kick me out of my own bed…” he cocked his head at her. “Well, I don’t care who cooks for you, as long as you eat” Abby laughed. “have you gone to a doctor yet” she asked. “Still working on that” Bellamy admitted. “any particular reason why?” Abby asked. “I just want to check them out first” Clarke replied “besides, I have an appointment thank you very much” she scowled at Bellamy. “since when?” he asked. “Since Murphy made me choose a doctor and make an appointment” she admitted. “Murphy?” Bellamy looked surprised. Clarke nodded “he had babysitting duty one day and found the list “he threatened to tell Raven if I didn’t” she admitted. “The office called back today, I was going to tell you over dinner” she looked at Bellamy. He shook his head, grinning “always that last to know” he snorted. “eventually you find out though” she smiled sweetly at him. He rolled his eyes “eye your dinner” he sighed, gazing at her lovingly.

 

Abby watched the interaction between the two of them. “What?” Clarke asked, noticing her mother’s watchful eye. “I was just thinking about how proud your dad would be of you” she smiled softly. “and how not surprised that the two of you would be in this together.” Clarke noticed the sadness in her voice, but said nothing. Bellamy shrugged “Jake always knew what was going on, good or bad” he laughed. Abby bobbed her head in agreement “yes, he did, and oh my goodness, the stories he would tell me about the things you and Clarke and your friends were up to” she shook her head. She’d often insisted that Clarke shouldn’t be around people who could potentially put their daughter in harm’s way, but Jake had assured her that Clarke was as safe with Bellamy as she was at home. Sometimes, she was probably safer with Bellamy Abby thought sadly, reminded of how she had tried, and failed to make Clarke more like her and what that had done to their relationship.

 

“stop” Clarke pleaded, watching her mother continue to look at her. Abby grunted “sorry, I just wish…” she trailed off. “you’re happy, right?” she asked. Clarke nodded “I’m happy mom, you didn’t screw up my childhood so much that I can’t be happy, I promise” she responded quietly. Abby nodded, then looked at her watch. “I need to go, Marcus and the twins are waiting for me” she rolled her eyes. “they want to have a pizza and movie night” she sighed dramatically. Clarke laughed softly “but you hate pizza” she insisted. Abby nodded “I talked Marcus into putting spinach and artichoke on half of it” she smiled. Clarke laughed “of course you did” she shook her head.

 

“I’ll walk you to the door” Bellamy stood up, handing Clarke his plate. She took it and set it down on the table in front of her. “Is she doing okay?” Abby asked him as they walked “she looks tired.” Bellamy nodded “she’s fine, she just needs to rest more, which should be easier for her since Niylah offered her some time off until her morning sickness wears off and she is more rested. “Will you be okay with that, financially I mean” she clarified. He nodded “my house is paid off and the bills aren’t bad, even with Clarke here” he assured her. “well, if you need any help let me know” she touched his shoulder “Clarke is still my daughter, and I am willing to help her out.” Bellamy laughed softly “thanks, I will keep that in mind, but Clarke already offered to help out with her trust fund” he told her. He also told her what he and Clarke had discussed about said trust fund. She smiled, patting his shoulder “I’m sure the two of you will work something out” she declared.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I went there, and I know the timing is not quite right, but I couldn't resist! Want to know what I'm talking about? read on....

 

A couple of months later, Clarke’s morning sickness had passed. Her appetite, on the other hand, had greatly increased. Bellamy couldn’t be happier for her to finally eat _real_ food, though she was beginning to “ _feel fat”_ and had been considering taking him up on his offer to move into his mom’s old room where there was a bigger bed and room for the baby after it was born. Bellamy assured her that she was not on her way to becoming a beached whale, as she often thought. In fact, she was quite the opposite. She practically lit up the room when she entered with the glow that all women get when they're pregnant. For Bellamy though, what he first noticed was the little bump in her belly, that was their baby. Often, he’d walk into a room where he would see her touching it gently with her hand, talking to it. If she wanted to sleep in his mom’s room, he would gladly get it ready for her, though he couldn’t promise not to sleep with her in there.

 

He’d gotten used to having her in his bed, to waking up to her a golden halo of her hair spread across his chest, while she was wrapped around him. Her hormones were all over the place, a side effect of being pregnant. Most times, Bellamy could deal with her, though lately it was becoming increasingly harder to wake up with her in his bed, all warm and curvy in just the right places. They weren’t _like that_ , never had been. The sex they’d had over the years was very often need based sex. Usually happening when one or both of them was at a point where they needed to feel something besides what they were currently feeling. At those times, there was nothing gentle about the sex they’d. Here lately, it was becoming very hard for him not to pull her into his arms, especially in the mornings, when he was already hard.

 

Damn, he really needed to get laid! He had no shortage of girls who would sleep with him if he asked them. However, it somehow felt wrong to go see another girl to meet his physical needs, when he had Clarke, pregnant Clarke, in his bed every night. Bellamy snorted, he could imagine explaining to one girl that he _needed_ her, with another one pregnant at home. He’d never been accused of being that guy, and probably never would. Clarke moved in her sleep, her hand brushing his groin. Bellamy groaned as his body responded to her touch. He felt her hot breath on his chest as she inhaled and exhaled, her hand resting on his chest.

 

He sighed touching her softly so as not to wake her, drawing small circles on her back with his thumb. He felt her breathing pattern change and could tell she was waking up.  She opened her eyes and looked into his “sorry” he murmured “I didn’t mean to wake you up” he apologized. She yawned and stretched, moving softly against him, he resisted the urge to react to her movement, unfortunately, his body didn’t choose the same decision. “sorry” she moved her hand that was resting on his groin. “you should have made me move” she pulled her hand back. He shrugged “did you hear me complaining?” he asked. ”no” she grinned “would you like some help with that?” she asked “I promise I’m better than a cold shower.”

 

Clarke couldn’t believe that she’d just said that, blame it on the baby. Thanks to this pregnancy, her hormones were all over the place. She looked at Bellamy trying to gauge his response. He chuckled lowly pulling her to him until she straddled him “I will always choose you over a cold shower” he murmured claiming her lips in a fiery kiss. Clarke melted against him, her hands on his hips. His hands found their way under the shirt she wore and pulled her closer to his chest. Breaking off the kiss long enough to let her catch her breath, he lowered his lips to the hallow of her throat. She moaned and threw her head back, her hands roaming over his bare chest. “Bellamy” her voice was low and husky as she clung to him. “want me to stop?” he asked when she put her hands on his chest. She shook her head “no” she admitted honestly, gazing into his dark eyes “I just need a moment” her voice was breathless.

 

“hey” he gripped her chin gently, turning her to face him “tell me what you’re thinking?” he insisted. “I wasn’t trying to…” she stopped unsure how to continue. “Believe me, Clarke I knew what you were trying to do” he assured her “and this is what I want to do” he pulled her in for another kiss. She dropped her hands to his waist, running her fingers around the rim of his boxers. He sucked in his breath when her fingers dipped inside. “Clarke” he gasped breathlessly when she gripped him in her hand. She grinned wickedly, pumping his rock hard erection slowly at first, then increasing the speed.

 

Letting her take the lead, Bellamy leaned back, resting his head on the wall behind the bed, his hands tangled in her hair. She kissed her way down his chest, circling his nipples with her tongue. He groaned tightening his grip on her hair. “definitely better than a cold shower” he agreed huskily. She grinned wickedly at him, freeing him from the confines of his boxers. “you haven’t seen anything yet” she responded, her mouth moving lower. When he felt her hot breath on the head of his cock, he hissed loudly. Her tongue darted out licking him “Clarke” he groaned, panting breathlessly. When she closed her lips over him, he held her in place, pumping into her. He was rewarded with her breathless moans “Clarke’ he panted, feeling his release coming on “I’m going to…” he warned. She placed her hands on his waist, preparing for his release.  Bellamy’s hips bucked as his release came sending a salty stream down her throat. She licked him clean, then looked up “see, better than a cold shower” she grinned.

 

Bellamy reached down and pulled her to his chest “we aren’t done yet princess” he declared closing his mouth over hers. His hands roamed her belly at the edge of her t-shirt, pulling it up one inch at a time until his hands closed over her ample breasts, teasing her nipples into hard nubs. “Bellamy” she moaned pushing her chest out. Bellamy laughed softly at her wanton demands. Taking his time, he lowered his lips to her rock hard nipples, biting them softly “Bell” she panted breathlessly, thrusting her chest into his mouth. He groaned making quick work of removing the t-shirt she wore. He lowered her to the bed, licking his way down her body, glad she slept in only one of his t-shirts.

 

When his tongue dipped inside her hot, wet center she gripped the sheets, writhing and moaning beneath him. “Come for me Clarke” he commanded huskily. A few minutes later, he was rewarded with her release as her juices coated his face. He sat up, placed his hands on her waist and lifted her so that she straddled him. She lowered herself onto his erection, her hands on his shoulders for support. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her waist, taking one erect nipple into his mouth, his fingers teasing the other. She panted breathlessly riding him hard. “Bellamy” she panted breathlessly, pumping faster and faster feeling her climax coming on.  Bellamy felt her tighten around him as her release came. When she sank against his chest, he pulled her closer, pumping into her until his release came a few minutes later. 

“That was amazing” she declared breathlessly. He nodded at a loss for words, every other time, they’d had sex, it was urgent, needy and quick, leaving no time for the things they’d just experienced. “Imagine that” he grinned “us having sex in a bed, and not against a wall for a change.” She rested her head on his chest “no complaints here” she grinned up at him, “except we didn’t use any protection” she pointed out. Bellamy grinned “I think it’s a little late to worry about that” he replied, his hand skimming her baby bump. “good point” she agreed. She leaned back looking up at him “you know what I really want?” she asked. His eyes twinkled, waiting for her response. “breakfast” she declared. He laughed “of course you do princess” he rolled his eyes. She grinned “remember when you had to bribe me to eat?” she leaned in kissing him softly. “that won’t get you breakfast anytime soon” he whispered huskily, pulling her into his chest.

 

Clarke moaned, as much as she enjoyed kissing him, she really was hungry. “Bellamy” she pleaded “your baby is hungry” she declared. “which one?” he grinned, handing her the discarded t-shirt from earlier. She swatted him “very funny” she grumbled. He laughed and stood up pulling her to her feet. “you might want to put some clothes on first” she suggested. “Why? Its only you and I here?” he advanced toward her, trapping her between the bed and the door. “Hey, where are you guys?” They heard Raven call from downstairs. “I’m going to kill her” he dropped his head on her shoulder. Clarke laughed “why you weren’t going to get lucky again anyway” she skirted away from him, putting on some sweats. “now about getting dressed” she leveled her gaze at him.

 

He pulled her into his arms, still naked “we could be really quiet, she’d think we’re gone” he leaned in to kiss her. “both of our cars are outside” she pointed out, ducking under his arm. He laughed “this will happen again, we both know it” he told her.  She turned around, dropped a kiss on his lips “maybe, but not tonight” she laughed and left the room. “What were you two up to?” Raven smiled knowingly at her. “not a thing” Clarke denied, though she was unable to hide the smile on her face. “uh-huh” Raven arched he eyebrows at Clarke “then where is Bellamy?” she asked. “getting dressed” Clarke replied “then he’s making breakfast.” Raven shook her head “the two of you are disgusting” she declared. “speaking of disgusting” Clarke grinned “how’s Murphy? You two haven’t been polluting my furniture, have you?” she asked.

 

Raven scoffed “you mean the house and furniture you abandoned to sleep with Bellamy” she cocked her head at her friend. “Bellamy’s bed is comfortable” she shrugged. “you mean Bellamy is comfortable?” Raven snorted “I’ve seen you two asleep, remember?” she grinned. “what is so wrong with sleeping with Bellamy?” Clarke asked. “you mean sleeping with _or sleeping with?”_ Raven grinned wickedly at her. Clarke shrugged “we’re both single” she chuckled. Raven scoffed “yes, I can see that” she looked at Clarke’s stomach. Clarke placed a hand on the little bump on her belly. “just because we occasionally have sex and are having a baby doesn’t mean….” Raven cocked her head at her friend. “would you date a guy who was living with his _friend_ who happened to be a girl and also happened to be pregnant?” she asked.

Clarke sighed “I suppose you have a point” she agreed. “Of course, I do,” she retorted.

 

“Leave her alone Raven” Bellamy came down the stairs and wrapped his arms around Clarke’s waist. Raven shook her head “I give up” she declared, throwing her hands in the air “the two of you are so clueless sometimes” she sighed. Bellamy grinned at her “speaking of clueless, how do you like playing house with Murphy?” he asked. “except when he is tearing the kitchen up, I love it” she admitted, then looked at Clarke “and yeah you might want to buy new furniture” she grinned wickedly. Clarke groaned “first ewww, I didn’t need to know that” she laughed “and second, how bad is my kitchen?” she asked. “Trust me you don’t want to know” Raven assured her.

 

“You won’t recognize it when I’m done” Murphy walked in the room. “I guess that means you’ll be hosting thanksgiving and Christmas, then huh?” Bellamy grinned. He didn’t often host either, but Murphy was a great cook, almost as good as Bellamy. “yeah just don’t pollute it with your sexual exploration of my house” Clarke grinned. “I will if you will” he grinned at her. “I don’t know what you mean” Clarke turned a light shade of pink “I am a respectable woman…” she began “who is pregnant, hormonal and living with a guy she occasionally sleeps with” he finished smirking at them. Clarke was standing in the circle of Bellamy’s arms, his arms wrapped around her, his hands resting on the baby bump she was sporting.

 

The two of them may see this situation as a normal part of their sometimes-strange relationship, but the others around them always read more into it. “so, breakfast for four?” Bellamy abruptly changed the subject. The changing face of his and Clarke’s relationship was an often talked about subject, had been for many years. Starting with this morning. They’d been having sex for a few years now, but nothing like this morning. He didn’t really stop to compare notes or think about what it meant.  It would most likely change again when their baby was born and as it grew up. He also knew Clarke was usually the last one to come to terms with any kind of change, it was who she was, he’d accepted that years ago.

 

Murphy locked eyes with him, smirking. Ever since Clarke had blossomed into a teenaged girl, with all the physical characteristics of one, he’d accused Bellamy of seeing and treating her differently. He reminded Murphy many times, that if that were in fact true, he was only five years older than Clarke. 

 

_Bellamy smirked at the sappy teenaged vampire movie Clarke and Octavia had insisted on seeing, at midnight no less, “it’s the last one, please Bell, you have to take us” they’d pleaded. There was no way in hell he was going to sit through that crap by himself, so he made Murphy go with him. He shook his head when Jacob made eye contact with the baby and the world around him ceased to be “oh my God” he heard the girls squeal in delight “that makes so much sense now.” He rolled his eyes, thinking how unreal that moment truly was. Just before the credits rolled, the director had nice, wrapped up a happy ending picturing Jacob with his arms wrapped around the full-grown version of said little baby, clearly more than friends, but being a teenaged movie, the details were left to the viewer’s imagination._

_When the movie was over, only a handful of people were left in the theatre as the credits rolled, including a pictorial history of every cast member that ever played a part on the show. Murphy looked over at him. “you realize that someday you will be Jacob and Clarke will be Nessie” he chortled. “I can see you asking Jake Griffin if you should start calling him dad now” he smirked. “First of all, Clarke is a teenager, and still a minor” he pointed out. “Second, this a movie, with fictional characters” he leveled his gaze at his friend “do I need to give you the movies and TV shows aren’t real speech I give to the girls?” he glanced at his sister and her best friend, still enthralled in the rolling credits. “third, Jake Griffin likes me” he finished. Murphy merely grinned at him “uh-huh, we’ll see in a few years” he laughed softly. “We’re ready to go” Octavia and Clarke appeared in front of them “thank God” Bellamy responded “I could have better used my time sleeping than watching that garbage.”_

_He stood and followed them out listening to them as they had the Team Jacob/Team Edward debate, they always had after watching one of these movies. “Edward’s cool and all” he heard Clarke say “but I’d take Jake over him any day. He’s way hotter” she declared. “The two of them kind of remind me of Murphy and my brother” Octavia added looking back at them. “Guess which one you are?” Murphy sidled up to him, grinning. Bellamy just rolled his eyes, ignoring that last comment._

_End flashback_

Murphy walked beside Bellamy as the four of them walked into the kitchen in search of breakfast. “so, Jacob” he grinned, as if knowing what Bellamy had been remembering “what do you think now?” he chortled. Bellamy rolled his eyes “I think if you want to eat, you’ll keep your thoughts to yourself” he sighed, shoving his friend into the door. Murphy rubbed his shoulder, then laughed “and you say Clarke is the clueless one” he retorted.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little short, but I have a headache and a busy day tomorrow. enjoy!

 Clarke stirred in the bed, “Bellamy” she called out looking around the room.  She thought maybe he was making breakfast or something. He’d started getting up early to do that lately. She heard a slight thumping noise in the other room, Octavia’s room.  She called for Bellamy again, but whatever he was doing, he couldn’t hear her. She pulled on his t-shirt, which hung to past her thighs, despite settling over the beach ball sized bump she was now sporting. Five months into her pregnancy, she was getting bigger and bigger every day. She tried to eat right and have even returned to work a couple days a week. Mostly out of boredom, but also to get some exercise.

 

“What are you doing?” she walked into Octavia’s room to find Bellamy sitting on the floor with a manual. Several pieces of wood that appeared to be parts of Octavia’s bed frame, stood against the wall. He stood up “I’m working on the nursery” he pointed to the book. Clarke scrunched her face in confusion. “O’s bed converts from a crib to a toddler bed to a daybed” he clarified. “hence all the spare parts” realization dawned on Clarke. Bellamy nodded “I thought we’d paint it, maybe green since we don’t know what the baby is yet” he looked at her for approval. “Green?” she asked, “like pea green?” He laughed at her expression “no, baby green” he picked up some cards with paint colors on them “mint green, it’s called.”

 

“I love it” she agreed, “but you do know that we have four months before…” he held his hand up stop her protest. He came around to stand behind her “I want to create a room for our baby that will be restful and welcoming” he said wrapping his arms around her. “I’ll take O’s bed apart, and reassemble it as a crib, then attach the dresser” he pointed at the dresser against the wall. “I’ll make a changing table to match it and put it across the room” he moved her with him, pointing at the other wall. “There will be a rocking chair by the window with a lamp there” he pointed to the window. “and we’ll get Lincoln to paint a mural on the wall over there” he pointed. “I knew you’d be a good dad” she grinned at the expression on his face.

 

Clarke turned in his arms “you’ve really thought about this, huh?” she smiled softly at him. He nodded “yeah, haven’t you?” he asked. “I mean, kind of” she agreed “but I figured we’d just buy a crib and everything” she shrugged. He rolled his eyes “that’s so impersonal” he sighed. Clarke shrugged “my parents had an interior decorator, a nanny, a cook and a housekeeper, so…” she trailed off. Bellamy sighed, pulling her back against him “I don’t want our child to grow up like you did” he sounded sad. She leaned her head back, looking into his eyes “I know, and we will” she closed her hand over his. “so, tell me more about this room” she grinned at him. Bellamy proceeded to go on with his plans for the room. Clarke relaxed in his arms, enjoying this moment.

 

“There you two are” Octavia came into the room. She looked around the room “wow, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen those pieces” she pointed at the excess pieces of wooden furniture that would turn the bed back into a crib. “you don’t mind?” Clarke looked at her. Octavia shook her head “I’m all but moved into Lincoln’s place anyway” she shrugged. “Besides, I can make a sacrifice for my little niece or nephew” she touched Clarke’s belly. “Which reminds me” she turned to Bellamy “Lincoln said he can paint the mural this weekend, which means we need a plan” she went on to say that she and Raven had been talking and they had organized a painting and movie party starting Friday. “painting and movie party?” Clarke looked at her. “you haven’t talked to her yet?” Octavia turned to him. “Not yet” he scowled “we just talked about this a couple of days ago” he reminded her. Clarke tapped her foot, looking at the two of them pointedly. “we were talking and Bell and I decided that it’s time to do something with mom’s old room” she clarified. “He was supposed to talk to you” she glared at her brother. “I got distracted” he admitted sheepishly. “I bet” she scoffed “it’s a lot harder to only have sex once every few months when you share a bed, huh?” she grinned wickedly. Clarke blushed, burying her face in Bellamy’s chest. “Stop O” he commanded “it was more than that, which you would know if you ever left Lincoln’s bed” he pointed out. “I’m sorry” she glanced apologetically at Clarke “I couldn’t resist.” Clarke rolled her eyes “you and everybody else” she grunted. Bellamy made a mental note to talk to everybody when they were here this weekend. Clearly, they meant no harm with their comments, but it was upsetting Clarke, and he was going to put a stop to that.

 

“Bell and I talked about turning my room into the nursery, and since we would be moving things anyway, we thought we could move the two of you into mom’s room” she looked between her and Bellamy. She went on to explain that the room was big enough for them, plus there would be room for the baby until  it was old enough to sleep in the crib. “And, there’s two closets in there” Bellamy added “so I can get mine back” he snorted. Clarke had taken over his closet and most of his dresser. She scoffed “you should see what I haven’t brought over” she chortled. “All the more reason to switch” he grinned. “anyway” Octavia glared at him for butting in “then Bell’s room can become the guest room and if I need a place to sleep, I can sleep there.” she looked at Clarke “what do you think?” she asked.

 

“and we’re going to do all of that in a weekend?” she asked skeptically. “some of us are” Bellamy looked at her pointedly “you will be at your house getting the rest of your things or downstairs” he insisted “you don’t need to be lifting heavy things or smelling paint fumes, those aren’t good for the baby.” Clarke was tempted to argue his demands, he’d been reading enough books about pregnancy and child rearing that he was thoroughly freaked out over every little possibility that might harm her or their baby.  He cocked his head at her, daring her to disagree. She knew that look well “okay, fine” she reluctantly agreed “I like the plan, but I will not be on kitchen duty” she declared. Bellamy snorted “not a problem princess” he chortled “we want to eat more than ramen noodles and pop-tarts.” She put he hands on her hips “I can cook more than that” she glared at him.

 

He laughed, pulling her back into his arms “I know that, I was just teasing.” He rolled his eyes, he’d have to remember that Clarke was a little more sensitive since her hormones were out of whack with this pregnancy. “Besides your mom and Marcus said they would provide the food” he told her. She turned to look at him “you told my mom before you told me?” she leveled her gaze at him.  He winced “she came by to check up on you, but you were working. O was here, and hatched the plan then.” Clarke shook her head. “hey, I’m sorry” he cupped her chin “I didn’t mean to leave you out of the loop.” Clarke chewed her lower lip “no more of that” she declared, pointing a finger in his chest “this is my life and my baby, too” she demanded. Bellamy placed his hands on her shoulders “I know, and I’m sorry, really I am” he spoke softly. “me too” Octavia responded “I should have checked with you, too” she grinned “lately all I think about is Lincoln” she blushed. “oh, kill me now” Bellamy covered his ears with his hands. Clarke laughed at that “you’d better hope we don’t have a girl” she chuckled. “If we do, she won’t date until she’s at least thirty” he declared. ”Good luck with that one big brother”  Octavia laughed. “So, are we on for this weekend?” Octavia looked at Clarke and Bellamy. He looked down at here, their eyes locking.  She nodded “yeah, I guess so” she agreed quietly. “I’ll make the arrangements” Octavia told them “are you going to need help packing your room?” she asked.   “I think we can handle it, but if we need help I’ll get Raven and Murphy over here.”

 

After Octavia left, he held Clarke against his chest, running his hands through her hair. “are you okay?” he asked, tipping her jaw back so her could see her eyes “you seem kind of upset lately.” She shrugged “just tired, I’m having a hard time sleeping lately” she admitted. He’d noticed that she shifted in her sleep a lot more lately, as if she was having a hard time getting comfortable. “and maybe a little hungry, too.” Bellamy looked at his watch, “oh crap, I forgot all about breakfast” he swore “I’m sorry babe” he sighed. She laughed softly against his chest “it’s okay, I can occasionally make my own breakfast you know?” she grinned. “or we could go to the diner today and worry about lunch later” he suggested. She shrugged “either one works for me” she responded flatly.

 

She shrugged. Bellamy sighed, he hated when she got like this. He knew it was probably one of her mood swings, but being unable to help her feel better made him feel helpless. There was only one sure way he knew to help her feel better. Tipping her head back he settled his lips over hers, gently at first, but increasing the pressure until she opened her lips enough for his tongue to sweep in her mouth and dance with hers. “Bellamy” she groaned, clinging to him “we can’t I’m too….” He cut her off “you are perfect” he disagreed, scooping her into his arms “and need to stop thinking like that” he told her, carrying her from the room, back to his bedroom. He laid her down on the bed “what about breakfast?” she looked up at him. “later” he whispered fitting his body over hers. Clarke sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck “later” she agreed pulling him to her.


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

“What no breakfast at home” Raven Greeted Bellamy and Clarke when they entered the diner a little while later. “home is kind of mess right now” Bellamy admitted, telling her what he’d started doing in Octavia’s room. “Do you think you and Murphy could come help us a little tonight?” he asked, when he finished telling her the plans for the weekend. “sure, count us in for both tonight and the weekend” she bobbed her head. Bellamy excused himself to go to the restroom “So you’re moving in with Bellamy, like all the way moving in?” she asked. “it’s what’s best for the baby” she shrugged. “and it doesn’t hurt that you get to sleep with Bellamy whenever you want” she teased. Clarke turned a slight shade of pink “no, it doesn’t hurt” she admitted. “I’ll go put your order in” she grinned at Clarke’s confession.

 

When Bellamy came back to the table, he looked at Clarke, “so what did she say?” he asked. He knew Raven well enough to know that she would have her own two cents to add to the conversation. “just the usual” she shrugged “There are good and bad points to having a best friend who knows everything about you” she sighed. He reached for her hand, “I can say something to them if you want me to” he looked her in the eye. “I don’t want them upsetting you.” She shook her head “it’s okay, they don’t mean anything by it” she murmured. “and yet, it still upsets you” he drawled, arching her eyebrows at him.

 

He released her hand when Raven returned with her food “can I get you guys anything else?” she asked. “I think we’re good for now, thanks Rae” Bellamy answered. “Okay, I’ll be back in a little bit” she told them before walking towards her other tables. “Have you talked to your mom lately?” he asked her. She shook her head “no, I should probably try, though” she admitted. “she loves you, you know that, right?” he asked. Clarke nodded “I know, but it’s been a long time since her and I have been on the same side of anything” she sighed. “that may be true, but she is the only living grandparent our child will have” he pointed out. Clarke sighed “I know” she spoke quietly “I’ll try, I promise.”

 

They finished their breakfast, paid the check and left. “come on, I have a surprise for you” he took her hand. They walked past the bookstore and the bakery stopping at the baby boutique. Bellamy held the door open for her. She grinned and walked past him into the store. “Oh my gosh” she stopped at a rack of clothes “they’re so cute” she exclaimed holding up a mint-green, two-piece outfit with a fluffy lamb on the front of the shirt. Bellamy smiled at her expression. She hadn’t really said a lot about the baby one way or the other. He’d watched her, when she didn’t know she was being watched. She would put her hand on her belly and smile. He could see her lips move, but not hear what she said.

 

He laughed when she found a pink, frilly dress and held it up “we should get this” she declared. “maybe, we should find out if we’re having a little girl before you fill the closet with pink things” he chuckled. “I suppose you’re right” she agreed. He snorted “well, it’s nice to be right for a change” he smirked. She swatted him playfully “don’t get used to it” she warned. He laughed again taking her hand, “Come here” he tugged her toward a section of the store that had wall decorations and blankets. She touched and felt everything before turning to him. “Can we buy these?” she asked feeling a soft, fluffy blanket. He laughed at her eagerness, then reached across to touch the fabric.

He held up a credit card. “where did you get that?” she asked. “your mom and Marcus” he grinned “are eager to become grandparents and want very much to help us decorate the nursery. Clarke looked at him “seriously?” she asked “they don’t want anything in return?” she asked. He shook his head “only to see the baby occasionally” he shrugged “which would happen anyway, so why not let your mom pay for decorating the nursery?” he asked, dangling the credit card in front of her. She looked at it thoughtfully for a minute, chewing her lower lip, then grinned and grabbed the card “let’s go shopping” she declared. Bellamy laughed “I’ll go get a cart” he grinned. Clarke turned to the rack of sheets and blankets and began to sort through them. She already had several in her hand when Bellamy returned with the cart. A couple of hours later, the two of them left the store after putting a serious dent in Abby’s credit card.

 

Raven walked into the house to find Murphy covered in dust and the kitchen in shambles. “ooh Clarke is going to kill you” she cooed. He advanced on her, grinning wickedly “well in that case, maybe we’d better take advantage of the time we have left” he stood in front of her. She put her hands on his chest “uh-huh” she shook her head “you’re dirty and you stink” she declared backing away. “And you smell like that diner” he countered, placing his hands on her hips, drawing her closer. “no, no, no” she begged, “not until you clean up” she declared. “I’ll make you a deal” he murmured scooping her into his arms “we get clean together, then…” he nuzzled her neck. “I’m happy to shower with you” she grinned wickedly “and any other things you can think of, but we have plans for this evening.”

 

Murphy groaned “why do I have a feeling that I am going to hate this?” he asked. “I’ll make it up to you in the shower” she licked his lower lip. He groaned “not fair” he declared taking the stairs two at a time then following the hall to the bathroom. He lowered her to her feet slowly, wrapping his arms around her waist. He bent to kiss her “uh-huh” she pulled away “you’re still filthy, but” she stepped out of his arms and pulled her shirt over her head, revealing a black lacy bra. She turned her back and started the hot water “a little help here?” she turned her head to look at him. Murphy groaned, popping the closure on her bra with a flick of his wrist. She removed it, tossing it to him, then bent to removed her pants and matching black lace panties.

 

“Are you coming in?” she stepped into the shower. Murphy wasted no time undressing and joined her. He pulled her back to his chest and picked up her luffa then proceeded to drag it slowly down her body, while he kissed the back of her neck. Dropping the luffa, he reached around and cupped her breasts in his hands, his fingers working her nipples into taut peaks Her breath came in shallow gasps as one hand drifted below her waist, dipping into the crevice between her thighs. Raven moaned opening her legs to give him better access. He cupped her sex with his hands inserting his fingers as she sank down onto them. “John” she pleaded, breathlessly, reaching for him. “not yet” he whispered huskily, propelling her toward the shower head. He grabbed her arms and held them high over her head, then placed her hands on the shower bar.

 

“Leave them there” he whispered, his hot breath in her ear. Raven, Getting down on his knees, he put his hand on one smooth thigh and lifted it over his shoulder. She cried out when he licked her lower lips with the tip of his tongue. He chuckled wickedly, blowing gently into her sex “ohgodohgodohgod” she chanted breathlessly when he dipped his tongue inside her, tasting her. She placed one of her hands on the other shower bar, wrapping her free leg around him, riding his face as his tongue and his fingers worked their magic. “Come for me” he looked into her eyes, gently biting on her most sensitive spot. He tongued her again, biting once more on her clit and the world around her exploded into a million tiny pieces.

 

Afterwards he untangled her legs from his neck and steadied her “I love it when you do that” he whispered against her lips, kissing her. She tasted herself on his lips “you are so good at that” she sighed, wrapping her hands around his neck. He laughed softly “I get to practice a lot” he grinned, kissing her again. “maybe I need to practice a little myself’ she ran her hand slowly down his body until she reached his rock-hard erection.

 

Taking him into her hands, she ran a finger the length of him, as her tongue circled his nipples. “Raven” he sucked his breath, pulling her to him. “Uh-huh” she shook her head, getting on her knees “you had your turn, now I want mine” she grinned wickedly, her tongue circling the bulbous head of his erection. He groaned and dropped his head back when she took him in her mouth. He wrapped his fingers in her hair, rocking his hips in rhythm with her.

 

When she reached around to grasp his thighs, he took the lead, pushing in and out of her mouth quickly. He felt himself tighten “I’m going to…” he tried to pull out, but she clamped down on him just as he came sending his sweet, salty release down her throat. “you are amazing” her pulled her to her feet and picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, lowering herself onto his still-hard erection and rode him hard and fast, while he suckled her nipples in his mouth. He pinned her to the shower wall, moving in and out of her until he felt her body tighten around him. His fingers joined in on the action working in and out of her in time with his cock.  “John” she cried out, pulling him to her breasts as she leaned into him, getting her own release. While she was still coming he pumped into her a few more times, until his release came as well.

 

Physically spent, they held each other a few moments longer. “now we really need to shower” Raven laughed softly. “not in this cold water” Murphy smirked, reaching up and turning the water off. “I say we do it later” he grinned wickedly at her. “that sounds like a great idea” she agreed “but for now we have to go over to Bellamy’s house and help Clarke and Bellamy with something.” He groaned “why do I feel like there’s going to be work involved?” he asked. “because there is” she declared stepping out of the shower and away from his reaching arms. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom. “Come on Romeo” she called back to him “we have to go. There’s dinner afterward.” Murphy snorted “well, at least we get dinner out of it” he mumbled, wrapping a towel around himself and following her.

 

“Murphy seems to be in a good mood” Clarke remarked as her and Raven were in Aurora’s old room, putting her things in one of the closets. Raven grinned “he may or may not have had good inspiration to come help” she shrugged, a hint of pink on her cheeks. The boys had decided Clarke’s house was too dusty and too full of construction items for her to get the last of her things, so they were doing that. “Bellamy’s a little protective of you lately” Raven murmured when they left. Clarke rolled her eyes “he’s been reading a thousand books on pregnancy and is worried that every bad thing that could happen is going to happen to me” she sighed. “It’s actually kind of annoying” she declared. Raven shook her head, grinning at her best friend, “he can’t help it, he loves you” she defended “therefore he worries about you.” Clarke sighed “I know he loves me” she agreed “but not like…” Raven snorted “you two are so delusional” she sighed. “yes, he does love you _like that_ , and I think you love him _like that_ , but the two of you, don’t see it yet.”

 

Clarke looked thoughtful “you know men and women can be friends with benefits without being in love” she arched her eyebrows at her friend. “yes, they can be” she agreed “but the two of you are so much more than friends with benefits” she pointed out. “What about you and Murphy?” Clarke changed the subject. Raven laughed “a little too much truth for you?” she grinned at her friend. “Murphy and I are…” she paused, not really knowing the answer to the question. “I mean we’re compatible, in bed and out of it, but neither of us have really talked about what our relationship is” she admitted. “Do you love him?” Clarke asked. “I love being with him, hanging out with him, even in a construction zone” she rolled her eyes “does that translate to love? I don’t know.” Clarke looked at her, laughing softly “now look who’s in denial” she chuckled.

 

Neither Clarke, nor Raven, Bellamy and Murphy had ever known what it was like to fall madly in love with someone. They’d all had personal issues of some kind, mostly from dealing with errant parents, that caused them to question if love, actual love, actually existed. They were comfortable with each other, and with their significant others, but had no clear definition of what it truly meant to love another human as much as or more than themselves. Clarke knew that Bellamy loved her, she’d always known that; but when posed with the question of whether he was _in love_ with her, she didn’t have the answer to that question.

 

For her, Bellamy had been in her corner ever since she could remember. When her dad died, he became her rock. She did love him, and she loved the way he knew just the right thing to say or do when she was at her wit’s end. She also loved having sex with Bellamy, he knew just what made her body sing, and what places were most sensitive to his touch. She’d learned that as a teenager with Finn, that sex didn’t always equal love. Sometimes sex was just about making you feel better in the moment, taking the edge off, as Bellamy so often said.

 

They looked at each other “aren’t we a pair” Clarke laughed softly, rubbing her belly softly. Raven smirked “except, I am never having one of those” she poked gently at Clarke’s belly. She gasped and pulled her hand back when she suddenly felt something “did I hurt you?” she looked up to see Clarke grinning. “no” Clarke laughed “it’s the baby moving, here give me your hand.” Raven reached out and Clarke guided her friend’s hand to where the baby was currently moving. “wow” Raven grinned “does that happen often?” she asked. Clarke snorted “usually only when I want to sleep or if Bellamy is talking” she shook her head. “He likes the sound of Bell’s voice” she explained “and apparently yours” she grinned at her friend. Raven laughed gently “of course you do bud” she chortled “cause Auntie Raven’s going to spoil you rotten.” She was rewarded with another soft flutter of movement. Clarke shook her head “you and Bell are already ganging up on me with this one, huh?” she joked.

 

“I’ll be on your side” Murphy announced from the doorway where he and Bellamy watched. “thank God someone is” she murmured, glowering at Raven and Bellamy. Bellamy just laughed “my little girl has good taste” he smiled proudly. “well my little boy does, too” she retorted. He grinned and knelt in front of her “good morning baby girl” he put his hand on her belly. “oof” Clarke exclaimed when the baby kicked against his hand. “be nice to mommy” he chided. The baby kicked again. “Hey, I want a piece of that” Murphy came over to them. The baby stopped kicking “finally, someone who he doesn’t listen to” she sighed.

 

“So, you think it’s a girl” Raven looked at Bellamy “and you think it’s a boy, do either of you know what you’re having?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “we have an appointment tomorrow, they’re going to tell us then.” Raven grinned “what if someone else found out and we did one of those reveal parties?” she suggested. Bellamy snorted “a reveal party?” he asked. “yeah” Raven nodded “you have balloons and put pink or blue confetti in them then pop them after your friends guess the sex of your baby” she explained. “Is this in lieu of a baby shower?” Clarke asked. “why not do both together?” Murphy suggested. Bellamy looked at Clarke “well?” he asked. She shrugged “sure, why not?” she agreed “but I want Dixie Pie” she declared.

 

“Okay, we hauled the rest of your crap out of the house, all you two have to do is put it away” Murphy told them. “nice” Bellamy swatted him. “what he meant to say was that we will bring you the rest of your stuff and while you put it away, we’ll move the dressers and stuff from my room” he stared pointedly at Murphy. Murphy grinned “what he said” then stood up. Clarke rolled her eyes “I have no idea what she sees in you.” He merely laughed “and yet, you like me anyway” he retorted walking to the door. Bellamy kissed Clarke’s stomach “be nice to your mommy” he spoke softly, then got to his feet.


	13. Chapter 13

“I can’t believe you let me get talked into this” Clarke shook her head at Bellamy. It had been almost four weeks since they’d found out, correction, Raven had found out the sex of their baby. Clarke was a little over six months pregnant and her stomach was considerably larger, sparking remarks about twins. “I believe that I tried to stop her, but somebody” he leaned on his elbow in the bed to look at her “told me to let her have a little fun.” She scoffed “clearly, _somebody_ was overly hormonal and needed to not make dumb decisions that day” she sighed.

Bellamy just laughed, slipping his arm around her waist, his hand moving on the ball that her stomach had become.

 

She gasped as the baby reacted to his touch, hammering against her stomach with his foot. Bellamy chuckled lightly, she felt his hot breath on her neck “somebody’s awake” he murmured. “has been for a little while” she admitted “he heard your voice and wanted some daddy time.” Bellamy laughed softly “daddy’s right here baby” he cooed, earning another hard kick. Clarke sighed and rolled over onto her back. She still had a little over two months before the baby was born and she was already struggling to get comfortable. “want me to stop?” Bellamy asked seeing the tiredness in her eyes. She shook her head “no, it’s okay” she sighed “I’m just tired, and really don’t feel like a party tonight” she sighed.

 

She laid in the bed, a while longer while Bellamy talked to the baby, read to it actually. He’d been re-reading _The Iliad._ Clarke teased him that the baby would probably relate more to _Dick and Jane_ but he just shook his head at her. Eventually, the baby stopped kicking and hopefully went to sleep. For a little while, she hoped, she could use the rest. She stretched and yawned sleepily. “why don’t you stay home today and get some sleep” he suggested “I’ll stop by the diner and tell Niylah you aren’t feeling good on the way to work?” She laid her head on his chest, “I could use a little sleep” she admitted. “Then do it” he sat up and got out of bed, drawing the covers over her. She rolled over onto her side, listening to him get dressed and soon fell asleep.

 

Fully dressed, Bellamy knelt next to the bed watching her sleep. Her reddish-gold hair in a halo around her head. She was so beautiful. Even when she was tired and cranky from the baby keeping her up at night, all he had to do was look at her and he felt so much better. “sleep tight princess” he murmured, kissing her cheek softly “you too, little prince” he touched her rounded belly “go to sleep, so mommy can sleep” he instructed when he felt a little flutter against his hand. “I love you son” he whispered softly.

 

He stood up and walked to the door watching her sleep from the doorway “I love you, too princess” he spoke quietly, so as not to wake her. Then it hit him, he did love her, and not the way that teenage Bellamy yearned to make the little girl across the streets know that someone gave a damn. He loved her the way a man loves a woman, the way he’d loved her since she was a teenager, and hated every guy she’d ever gone out with. His breath caught in his throat at the realization, it changed everything about their relationship. He didn’t exactly know when his feeling for her had become so real. He supposed Raven had a fair point when she’d told them it was easier to avoid the truth when they’d lived in separate houses, only having occasional sex; but since she found out she was pregnant and had been sharing his house, his bed those feelings became so real, so clear.

 

Bellamy walked into the diner a little while later to tell Niylah Clarke wouldn’t be in today. “Is she okay?” Raven asked concern etched in her voice. “She’s fine, just tired” he assured “the baby has been keeping her awake. “Baby or baby daddy” Raven grinned at him. He laughed softly “this one is all the baby” he declared. Last night on the other hand, but he would keep that to himself. Raven shot him a knowing look. “what is going on with you?” she asked, her hands on her hips “you seem different today.” He smirked, he was beginning to see what Clarke meant about Raven just knowing things. “I love her” he spoke softly, then looked at Raven. “duh” she smirked at him.

 

“No, I mean I really love her” he clarified. “and again, I say, duh” she retorted. He laughed “so, the last to know, huh?” he grinned at her. Raven snorted “not quite the last” she rolled her eyes “there is still one more clueless than you.” Bellamy knew she meant Clarke. “Well in her defense she has pregnancy brain” he tried to think of an excuse for her. “and before she was pregnant? What was her defense then?” Raven arched her brows at him. She had him there, “I don’t know” he chuckled “but give me some time, I’ll come up with something.” Raven rolled her eyes “of course, you will” she laughed. “Is she going to be okay for the party tonight?” Raven asked. He nodded “she was just tired this morning; the baby was up and she couldn’t get comfortable. “okay” Raven responded “We’ll be there to start decorating about six” she told him. He assured her he’d be there to help, then left for work.

 

Clarke woke up a few hours later, stretching lazily. There was a note on the table next to her. She picked it up and read it, then smiled. She definitely didn’t deserve Bellamy. She rubbed her belly softly “your daddy is a prince among men” she smiled. The baby fluttered in her stomach. She pulled on one of Bellamy’s shirts and headed to the kitchen to heat up the breakfast Bellamy had left for her. She took her food to the couch and turned the TV on. A while later there was a knock at the door.

 

Clarke got to her feet, which was becoming harder every day. “Hi mom” she greeted Abby, who stood on the porch. “Hello honey” she smiled at her daughter “are you sick?” she asked. Clarke shook her head, holding the door open so her mom could come in. “I was tired this morning” she shrugged “so Bellamy suggested I stay home.” Abby looked at her “anything I can do to help?” she asked. Clarke shook her head “only if you can make the baby sleep, so I can” she sighed. Abby smile sympathetically “I wish I could honey” she sat down next to Clarke on the couch. “Is that your breakfast?” she asked eyeing the plate sausage, egg and cheese croissant on the table. “yeah, Bellamy made it for me before he went to work.”

 

Abby smiled “you know he loves you, right?” she looked at her daughter. “yes mom I know that” she chuckled “no, I mean he _loves_ you” she cocked her head at her. Clarke wrinkled her nose “he doesn’t love me like that” she denied. “I think maybe he does” Abby disagreed. “I think you’re delusional” Clarke countered. Abby laughed “we’ll see” she conceded, looking at Clarke’s stomach. “How’s the baby” she asked. “Growing like a weed, can’t you tell?” she patted her rounded belly. “oh honey” she smiled softly “the baby is just starting to grow.” Clarke groaned “are you trying to make me feel worse?” she asked. Abby shook her head “you look beautiful” she assured her daughter. Clarke grunted “you sound like Bellamy” she rolled her eyes. “Well, I happen to agree with him, so that’s two against one, which means you have to believe that you’re beautiful” Abby gazed at her pointedly. “Whatever” Clarke sighed, leaning back on the couch. She looked over at her mom “Raven is throwing a reveal party tonight, here at the house” she said “you and Marcus should come.” Abby blinked back tears, “thank you honey” she smiled “we’ll come.”

 

“What about the twins” she asked. Abby sighed “have a visit with their mother tonight” she scowled. “is that a bad thing?” Clarke asked. “no, Its good they see her and she sees them, but after they come back,” she rolled her eyes. Clarke looked at her “does that mean that you and Marcus won’t be able to adopt them?” she asked. Abby shrugged “hopefully not” she sighed “but it’s possible” she sighed. “I’m sorry, I know that they mean a lot to both of you” Clarke murmured. “I thought that bothered you” Abby looked at her. “It did, then Bellamy said somethings that made me think about it some more” she replied. “you could do worse than Bellamy Blake” Abby smiled at her. Clarke rolled her eyes “are we back to that again?” she murmured. Abby held her hands up “okay, I’ll stop” she laughed. Abby looked at her watch “I have a surgery in a couple of hours” she sighed “I just wanted to check on you” she stood up. “I’m fine mom, thanks for coming by” Clarke tried to get up off the couch. Abby chuckled “it’s okay, honey” she bent down to kiss her cheek “I can see myself out. Marcus and I will be here tonight. Thanks for the invitation.”  Clarke leaned back against the couch “thanks, mom” she sighed “I’ll see you tonight.” Clarke finished her breakfast, then stretched her legs out on the couch and turned her attention back to the television.

 

Bellamy came home from work a few hours later to find Clarke curled up on the couch, her half-eaten breakfast on the table beside her. He shook his head, of course she didn’t finish her breakfast. He walked over to the couch and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it over her. He kissed her forehead softly, then picked up her breakfast and carried it to the kitchen. He heard a tap at the front door and walked to it. “shh” he placed a finger over his lips, taking a bag from Raven. She followed him quietly through the house until they reached the kitchen. “Are you sure she’s okay?” she asked glancing back at Clarke in the other room. Bellamy nodded “the baby is a night owl” he explained “which means she is usually up all night trying to get comfortable.” 

 

Raven shook her head at him, laughing. “what?” he asked. “you are in such trouble” she grinned at him. He pulled out the food from the bags “you know we’re not feeding an army, right?” he looked at her. She snorted “have you seen how our friends eat?” she asked. He had to admit she might have a point. “So, how does this work?” he asked her, dumping chips and salsa into a container. “I could have made this you know” he cocked his head her, holding a tub of guacamole “and I guarantee, it would have been better.” She rolled her eyes “yes, we all know you’re a kitchen God” she snorted. “Everyone will either pick up a pink or blue ribbon when they come in” she answered his previous question, “we’ll eat, party, eat some more and then you and Clarke will pop a balloon and whatever color confetti comes out is the sex of the baby.”

 

He shook his head “all that just to find out if I am having a son or daughter?” he asked. “It’s the way things are done now” she smirked, grabbing the guacamole out of his hands and opening it. “and the gifts?” he asked. “well, for this party, we’re just doing everybody is just bringing onesies and diapers” she explained “the gender specific items we’ll save for the shower.” She grinned at him “you’re just dying to know if it’s a boy or a girl, huh?” she asked. He laughed “kind of” he agreed “but this is what Clarke wants, so…” he trailed off. “Actually, Clarke kind of got talked into it” Raven chuckled “so, you can blame me.” He threw a towel at her “trust me, I do” he grunted.

 

“Is that party food?” Clarke walked into the kitchen. “Hey babe” Bellamy pulled out a chair for her “are you hungry?” he asked. She nodded “I didn’t finish breakfast, I guess I was kind of tired” she admitted. “it’s okay” he replied “do you want me to heat something up?” he asked. She shook her head “I can wait for the party tonight” she turned to Raven “I invited my mom and Marcus tonight, just so you know.” Raven laughed “don’t worry, we have enough food to feed an army” Bellamy snorted. “hush, and start prepping dinner” Raven tossed a balled-up plastic bag at him. “Hey, I’m the dad, and the host” he protested “shouldn’t that buy my way out of food preparation?” In answer, Raven pushed the watermelon and a knife towards him.

 

Clarke laid her head on the table “are you okay?” Bellamy cocked his head, looking at her. She nodded “Just tired” she murmured. Bellamy put the knife down and walked over to her “how much did you eat today?” he asked.  She chewed her lower lip, glancing down at the floor. He shook his head, then walked over to the fridge and pulled out some bread, lunchmeat and mayonnaise. He made her a sandwich, added some chips to the plate and walked it over to her. “Thanks” she smiled at him. He made a mental note to make sure she had some kind of food at night if her current sleeping pattern continued. He resumed cutting the watermelon. Raven just smirked at him, shaking her head. Clarke finished her sandwich and chips, then stood up, taking her dishes to the sink “I’m going to take a shower” she said. “okay, holler if you need anything” he kissed her cheek. She nodded “I will” she smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder “thanks for not lecturing me.” He laughed softly “it wouldn’t do any good anyway.”

 

“She seems really tired” Raven remarked after she left the room. “I need to talk to Abby to see if I can find a way to help her be more comfortable” he murmured. “Maybe a pillow would help” Raven suggested. “maybe” Bellamy agreed “what’s next boss?” he asked. She laughed “I can finish the rest, I know you’re dying to go check on Clarke.” He shook his head “I know she’s probably okay, but she’s been getting so little sleep lately.” Raven nodded toward the door “go, If I need help, I’ll make John come over and help.” Bellamy smiled gratefully at her “thanks” he left the room.

 

He found Clarke in the bathroom brushing her teeth. He wrapped his arms around her waist “I know you’re not sleeping well, but is anything else wrong?” he asked. She shook her head and yawned “I just need to find a comfortable way to sleep, or to have this baby soon” she grumbled. “Well, since option number two is not a wise one” he grinned “we can work on finding a comfortable way for you to sleep” he remarked. “and” he glanced pointedly at her “if you can’t sleep, I’m going to make you eat something, so you don’t go all day without eating.” She put her toothbrush down and laid her head back on his shoulder. “I’m sorry” she sighed “I’m not trying to make your life miserable, I swear.” He laughed softly “you’ve been making my life miserable since you were eleven years old princess” he retorted “I don’t expect you to stop any time soon.”

 

“My mom stopped by today” she grinned at him in the mirror “she said I could do worse than you.” He laughed “hey, I might make her a fan yet” he declared. “Do I need to dress up for tonight?” she asked. He smirked “you don’t have to get dressed at all” he shrugged. Clarke rolled her eyes “yes, that would make my mom and Marcus very happy” she laughed. “that might be a fair point” he conceded. He released her and walked to her closet. He pulled out a red dress. She seemed to prefer dresses over pants these days, and this was his favorite. “You like that dress, huh?” she laughed when he brought it to her. “Well you are my lady in red” he grinned. “Are you still tired?” he asked. She shook her head “not really, I think I slept too long actually” she sighed. “Well, this party tonight can end as soon or as late as you want it to” he told her “if you get too tired, I will kick them all out.” She slipped into the dress he picked out and walked over to him “thank you” she kissed him softly “for putting up with me.” He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss “Always princess” he whispered against her lips. “hey, there is no time for that” Raven walked into the room. “everybody is here, whenever you two are ready.”

 

The party was in full swing a few hours later, when Bellamy nodded to Raven, indicating that she needed to wrap the party up. Clarke hadn’t said anything, but he could tell she was getting tired. He hoped that meant she would be able to sleep tonight. “I want to thank everyone for coming” Clarke spoke to them “and thanks for these onesies” she pointed to a stack of onesies to her right. “now for the real reason we’re all here” she wrapped her hand protectively on her stomach. “I’m not sure how this works, so I will let Raven take over at this point.” Raven stood up and Okay, so first I need you to split into two groups” she went on to tell them to split according to the color of the ribbon they chose when they came in the door. In the corner with pink balloons, Octavia, Marcus, Emori, Jasper and Harper stood. In the corner with the blue balloons was Abby, Murphy, Maya, Monty, Lincoln and Niylah. Raven handed Bellamy and Clark an ice pick to pop the big balloon in the middle of the room “okay,” she grinned at them “go for it” she nodded. Bellamy looked at Clarke, the she nodded and he stabbed the balloon with the ice pick. They were immediately showered with baby blue confetti. Bellamy smiled proudly, placing a hand on her stomach “my son” he beamed. She covered his hand with hers “our son” she corrected. “our son” he repeated, leaning down to kiss her softly, bringing more cheers from the room.

 

“so, do you have a name picked out, yet?” Jasper asked. Bellamy nodded “we’ve been talking about it” he admitted. Murphy snorted “Everybody knows what his first name is going to be” he declared. Clarke wiped a tear from her eye, more emotional, then she thought she would be over the reveal, arched her brows at him. “Okay, since you think you have the answer to that question, by all means, do tell” she urged. He shrugged “anyone who’s known you for any length of time, knows that your first son will be named some form of Jake” he drawled. Clarke smiled “you’re sure about that?” she asked. He snorted “I’d bet my life on that” he nodded. “well?” Octavia demanded, watching as Clarke and Bellamy looked at each other. “Calm down O” Bellamy grunted. “I’m right, aren’t I?” Murphy asked. Clarke laughed “You’re close” she nodded “his name is going to be Jacob Ray Blake” she told them. “your father would be so proud of you, both of you” Abby sniffled. “Jacob, we get, I mean your dad was your best friend” Monty spoke up “but where did Ray come from?” he asked. “Ray is a synonym of our mom’s name” Bellamy looked at Octavia “we wanted our baby to have a part of all of his grandparents” he explained. Octavia smiled at them “thank you” she spoke softly.

 

Clarke leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulders. He could tell she was still tired, despite sleeping all day. Wrapping an arm around he, her turned to their friends “Thank you, guys for coming” he looked at the group assembled “we appreciate that you are here for us, but somebody kept mommy up all night” he told them. One-by-one, their friends hugged and congratulated Clarke and Bellamy then left until only Raven, Murphy, Marcus and Abby remained. “You get some sleep honey” Abby hugged her daughter “I’ll help Raven clean up before I leave. I love you honey” she kissed Clarke’s cheek. “congratulations” Marcus hugged her as well “you take care of yourself” he instructed. “I’m just going to put the food away and come back tomorrow to finish cleaning up” Raven told them. He nodded “thanks, Rae” he smiled, turning to Clarke. “Come on babe” he wrapped his arm around her, let’s see if our son will sleep tonight” he murmured.

 

A while later, with Clarke finally sleeping he, padded downstairs to find his kitchen cleaned up and the food put in the fridge. Raven and Abby were talking on the couch “is she asleep?” Abby asked. He nodded “yeah, she’s been having trouble sleeping lately” he sighed “the baby moves around a lot at night, so she’s up half the night trying to get comfortable.” He looked around, not seeing Marcus or Murphy. “they’re next door” Raven read his thoughts “John needed help with something in the kitchen.”  Abby looked at Bellamy “does that mean Clarke is going to stay here even after the baby is born?” she asked. Bellamy shrugged “I hope so, but we haven’t really talked about it” he admitted. “

well in the meantime have her sleep on her left side and use pillows under her belly and between her knees, that will help her be more comfortable” Abby instructed. “Or just tell the baby to go to sleep” Raven snorted “he listens to you.” Abby laughed “yeah don’t get used to that” she chuckled. “Other than not sleeping, is she doing okay?” Abby asked.

 

Bellamy nodded “she didn’t eat much today and was really tired, but that’s not usual” he assured her. Abby shook her head “I thought Jake was nuts for allowing Clarke to spend so much time with you and Octavia when we barely knew you” she admitted. “But as usual, he knew better what was for Clarke than I did” she smiled sadly. “Don’t worry Abby, you’ll get to prove what a good grandmother you can be” he assured her “I’ve already told Clarke that is going to happen.”  Abby smiled sadly “I’m glad of that, especially for Marcus” she murmured “because I’m pretty sure the twins are going back to their mother soon.” She went on to explain how the birth mother was presented with papers to allow Dr. Kane and Abby to adopt the kids they’d been fostering for well over two years, and suddenly became mother of the year. “I’m sorry to hear that, I know you two were looking forward to giving them a forever home” Bellamy sighed. Tears shone in her eyes “yeah, we we’re, but that’s part of being a foster parent” she murmured. “You could have another one” Raven suggested. Abby snorted “No” she emphatically denied “as much as it hurts to lose the twins, there is no way in hell I want to be pregnant again” she chortled. “Besides” she smiled broadly at Bellamy “this way I can spoil my grandson like crazy and send him home.” Bellamy groaned “thanks” he laughed dryly.

 

Marcus and Murphy came in the door. “Did you two get everything figured out?” Abby asked. Marcus nodded “yep” he wrapped his arm around Abby’s waist. He looked at Bellamy “thanks for inviting us tonight” he stuck his hand out. Bellamy shrugged “I’ll shake your hand” he clasped the given hand “but that was all Clarke” he insisted. “It may have been Clarke doing the inviting, but you’re helping her to be more open to the idea” Dr. Kane assured him. “Even, if it did cost me a pretty penny” Abby chuckled. Bellamy winced “sorry, we may have gone overboard, but Clarke was having a bad day, and when she saw all the stuff in the baby boutique, she went a little crazy” he admitted. Abby surprised him by pulling him into a hug “It’s okay, I can afford it, I assure you” she laughed “but I would love to see what I paid for.” Abby had been called into surgery the weekend they redid the nursery, so she didn’t get to see the finished product. “sure, come one I’ll show you” he nodded. The others followed him to what used to be Octavia’s room.

 

Abby walked over to the crib “This is beautiful” she touched the newly painted bed. “it eventually turns into a full-sized bed” he explained how it could be taken apart and rebuilt as the baby got older. They’d settled on a mint green color for the room “though now that I know it’s a boy, I’d like to do baby blue and make it sports themed” he admitted. Abby fished around in her purse for something, coming out with another credit card. Bellamy held up his hands “I can’t take that Abby” he protested. She took a hold of his hand, placing the card in it “Jake left both Clarke and I more money than we could spend in two lifetimes” she closed his fingers over the card.  “and as much as he loved his little princess, he would definitely want a sports themed room for his little prince” she assured him. “if you’re sure” Bellamy looked at her. She surprised him by pulling him into a hug “you take care better care of my little girl, than I ever did” she spoke softly “and that is worth more than what it will cost to redo this nursery.” Unsure of what to say, Bellamy awkwardly returned her hug. Behind them Murphy groaned “thanks Abby” he drawled “there goes another weekend that I could be having se…” he was stopped from finishing that sentence when Raven stepped on his foot. Abby released Bellamy, laughing “it’s a good thing she wasn’t wearing heels” she patted his shoulders.


	14. Chapter 14

“what are you doing?” Clarke walked into the baby’s room to see Bellamy moving the bed away from the wall. He turned to look at her, grinning “want to go shopping again?” he asked. “With what money?” she asked. He held up another credit card. “Where did that come from?” he asked. “your mom” he grinned “I told her I wanted to redecorate the room in a sports theme. She said your dad would love it.” Clarke shook her head “you realize we _just_ did this, right?” she asked. He walked over to her “do you want to go shopping or not?” he asked. She laughed “sure, just let me get dressed” she agreed. She left the room to get dressed and returned to find him making a list.

 

“You’re excited, aren’t you?” she chuckled. He hooked an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him “I’m going to have a son” he grinned “a little boy” he wrapped his other arm around her and pulled her into his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck “yes, you are” she grinned “and he’ll be the luckiest little boy in the whole world with you looking out for him” she agreed. He kissed her softly “and lucky to have you as a mom” he told her. “Now, shall we hit the baby store again and give our son a very cool room?” he asked. Clarke nodded, laughing at his excitement. “and to think you didn’t want a child a few months ago” she shook her head. “I just said I didn’t think I was ready” he clarified “but I know that we can do it together.” He took her hand and led her from the room.

 

“Twice in two weeks?” Raven greeted them when they stopped in the diner for breakfast. “We’re going shopping again” Bellamy grinned. Raven snickered “yeah, Murphy is just dying to redo the nursery again” she drawled. Clarke laughed “I bet he is” she snorted. Raven took their order and went to put their order in. “what are we going to do with all the stuff we bought?” it suddenly struck Clarke that they would have to do something with it all. He shrugged “save it for later, in case we change our minds again” he replied. _Or perhaps use if for the next baby_ , where that thought came from he wasn’t sure, but he was sure that voicing it was a terrible idea.

 

Raven returned with their breakfast, “so, what are you going to do with the current decorations?” she asked. Bellamy shrugged “keep them, why do you need them?” he grinned wickedly at her. “Bite your tongue Bellamy Blake” she retorted “I am in no hurry to be a mom.” He grinned “well, we didn’t exactly plan this baby” he pointed out. She shook her head “not going to happen buddy” she declared. Clarke laughed at her “you’re going to get so much crap when it does” she drawled. “We are not talking about this” Raven declared “and I have other tables, so you two take your wishes elsewhere…” she murmured “because this womb is closed!” She left to check on her other guests, saying she would check on them later.

 

They ate their breakfast, then paid the check and walked down the sidewalk to the baby boutique. This time, Clarke headed straight for the racks of baby boy clothes. Bellamy shook his head “this is not what we came here for” he reminded her. “but look how cute this is” she cooed, holding up a two-piece outfit that had a teddy bear on it. He shook his head at her “two outfits” he declared, knowing they were not getting out of here without at least one. “three” she countered “and you can pick out one of them.” He cocked his head at her “Okay, three” he agreed “but then we buy decorations, like we told your mom we were going to.” She grinned victoriously and began moving through the clothes on the rack. Clarke couldn’t resist buying a onesie that read _The ladies are always trying to pick me up_. Bellamy rolled his eyes, he should have said no, since they’d agreed on three outfits, but she pointed out that it could well be an accessory to one of the outfits, they’d already bought. He nodded his approval “fine, but that’s it” he steered her away from the rack before she bought the whole darn thing.

 

They stayed in the baby store for almost two hours, buying sports related decorations and bedding. They agreed the mural Lincoln had painted on one side of the room would stay. Bellamy joked that he would have Lincoln come out and make the meadow the baby forest animals were playing in a soccer field and have him paint jerseys on the animals. Clarke hoped he was kidding, but she wasn’t sure. “so” he wrapped one arm around her waist “what next?” he asked “do you want to go home or do something else?” he asked.

 

Lately, Clarke had been more energetic and since she hadn’t been working a whole lot since she found out she was pregnant, she hadn’t been out of the house that much. “Can we go to the baby store and do a gift registry?” she asked. Raven and Emori were planning a shower for her soon and she wanted to give her friends some ideas of what to buy. “Sure” he agreed “where do you want to go?”  They decided to go to Wal-Mart since it was the most affordable option for their friends.

 

They signed up for the registry and took a scanner to the baby department, scanning the usual items, bibs, blankets, diapers and of course clothes, car seats and strollers, but then Bellamy wandered off into the electronics area and scanned an xbox. “Really?” Clarke leveled her gaze at him. He grinned “I have a son, and I’m going to teach him young the joys of gaming” he shrugged. Clarke rolled her eyes and returned to the baby department across the aisle, scanning wipes, bottles and toys. A few minutes later, Bellamy rejoined her “did you scan a PlayStation, too?” she drawled. “no, just a few games” he laughed. “you could scan something fun, too” he suggested. “I’m good thanks” she rolled her eyes.

 

After unsuccessfully talking her into scanning something fun, they turned their scanners in and headed home. That was fun” she admitted sitting in the kitchen while he cut up some vegetables for their lunch. “it was” he agreed pushing a plate full of vegetables toward her. “I ain’t eating that” she pushed it back. He sighed “come on Clarke, it’s just carrots, and celery, I promise you won’t die” he leveled his gaze at her. “can I at least have some ranch?” she asked. He snorted “whatever makes you eat your vegetables” he grinned, turning back to get some dressing for her. While she ate her vegetables, Bellamy made sandwiches for them and heated up some soup.

 

“Want to watch TV?” he asked, carrying their lunch to the living room. She nodded and followed him, reluctantly taking her plate of vegetables with her. Bellamy grabbed the bottle of ranch as well, knowing it was the only way he was going to get her to eat the rest of them. “What do you want to watch?” he asked. “I don’t care as long as it has nothing to do with babies or birthing babies?” she responded. He laughed and turned on food network “Ooh food” she cooed, curling up on the couch next to him. “your favorite subject right now” he grinned, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him. “Blame him” she rubbed her belly. “I should be thanking him” he countered “you’re eating something besides pop-tarts and ramen noodles.” She rolled her eyes “I ate more than that” she disagreed “only if I made it or you bought it somewhere” he countered. “there’s no point in cooking for one person” she shrugged. “Luckily, you’re not cooking for one anymore” he grunted. “I don’t cook at all anymore” she corrected. He laughed “good point” he replied. Clarke yawned and put her plate down on the table. She laid her head in his lap and stretched out on the couch. A few minutes later she was asleep. Bellamy pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her with it.

 

“John wants to know when…” Raven walked into the living room a few hours later. Bellamy put a finger to his lips, nodding at Clarke, who was still sleeping. “Who kept her up this time?” she grinned “you or the baby?” Bellamy rolled his eyes “the baby” he replied “I ain’t that bad” he declared. “Oh please, the two of you go at it like rabbits” she countered. “And you and Murphy don’t?” he retorted. “Yeah, but we’re not in denial about the status of our relationship” she pointed out. “I’m not in denial” he disagreed “I love her, I know that, and on some level so does she” he ran his hand through her hair “but she will have to come to her own conclusion on that subject.”

 

“Will that be before or after the baby is born?” Raven snorted. “you know Clarke” he grinned “hard-headed as they come, “it will take something drastic for her to realize it I’m sure” he laughed. “and you’re okay with that” Raven asked. “I told you, I love her” Bellamy shrugged “even when she’s being hard-headed and hard to get along with.” Raven smiled at him “you are such a goner” she laughed. “John was just trying to figure out when you wanted to redo the nursery” she asked, getting to the reason she’d come over. “why didn’t he come himself?” he asked. Raven rolled he eyes “I told him he’d better finish that damn kitchen soon or he’s going to be sleeping on the couch” she murmured. Bellamy told her they would plan on doing the nursery the following weekend, “okay, we’ll be over then” she turned to leave the room, then looked back grinning at him “have fun with your little princess” she looked at Clarke, still sleeping on his lap. “I always do” he laughed.


	15. Chapter 15

Clarke sat up in bed, taking deep breaths and grimacing. She was about eight-and-a-half months pregnant, which meant, the baby could come at any time. She knew anywhere between 38 and 40 weeks the baby would be developed enough to survive, though he would be a little early. She wasn’t sure, but everything she’d read told her, the sharp pains in her back weren’t labor pains. The baby liked to hang out back there, so a little pain wasn’t unusual. She moved Bellamy’s arm, so that he could get some sleep. If she needed to wake him she would. She swung her feet to the floor and prepared to stand up when another strong pain hit her. She gasped, gritting her teeth and breathed through it. “what’s wrong?” Bellamy sat upright, immediately awake. Clarke shook her head “I don’t know” she admitted “my back hurts really bad” she grunted.

 

Bellamy stood up, pulled on some clothes and walked around the side of the bed. He knelt in front of her, watching as she took deep breaths like the ones they were taught in that class. She placed her hands on the bed, arching her back, a pained look on her face. “Come on” Bellamy stood up, holding his hands out to her “we’re going to the hospital” he declared. “I’m sure, I’m fine” she shook her head. “and in a little bit we’ll know if you’re fine” he murmured, holding out his hands. She sighed “fine, but we’re not calling anybody until we know for sure one way or the other” she glanced at him. He nodded “Ok” he agreed.

 

Bellamy got her situated in the car, then drove them to the emergency room. When he told them, she was almost 9 months along and having pain, they immediately took he back to labor and delivery and hooked her up to a fetal monitor. “Is she in labor” Bellamy asked after the doctor checked her out. “she’s a little early, and it will be a while, but yeah I believe she is” the doctor replied. “How early?” Clarke asked. Bellamy heard the concern in her voice. He took her hand into his. The doctor smiled kindly at them “a couple of weeks, but I think the baby is far enough along, that he’ll be fine” she assured them. She smiled kindly at them “try to get some sleep, I think you’re in for a long night.” Bellamy thanked the doctor before she left then sat in the chair beside her, holding her hand.

 

“I’m scared” she admitted. He smiled softly at her “you have nothing to worry about” he stood and kissed her forehead. “listen to the doctor and try to get some sleep” he told her. She glanced at him, not sure if she could believe that. “Clarke” he turned her head to look into her eyes. “you have state of the art instruments, with doctors and nurses who do this every day” he told her. “okay, I’ll try” she sighed. “Move over” Bellamy instructed. Clarke scooted over enough to allow Bellamy to climb into the bed behind her. He was sure the nurse was going to make him move the next time she came in, but this was what Clarke needed at the moment.

 

“Are you leaving Dr. Griffin?” the nurse asked as Abby shrugged into her coat. She had a long surgery that just ended and it was late. “Yes, my patient should be okay until I get back in the morning” she assured the nurse. “Oh I’m sure of that” the nurse smiled apologetically, there was no denying that Abby Griffin was a great surgeon. Some of the nurses, felt she was a bit standoffish, but that had never been the perception she’d had of Dr. Griffin.  “I assume you haven’t heard the news, yet?” she looked at her. “News?” Abby looked at her, concerned “what news?” The nurse held her hands up, “nothing bad” she assured. “Your daughter was admitted tonight, they said she will have a long night, but it sounds like she is in labor.” Abby looked at her “no, I hadn’t heard that” she confirmed, then looked at her watch “I imagine she is going to wait until morning to call anyone. I’ll go check on her” she smiled gratefully at the nurse. Abby walked into Clarke’s room a few minutes later. She smiled when she saw Bellamy curled up next to her on the bed. She made a mental note in her head to bring something back for him when she came back in the morning.  She walked to the side of the bed, watching her daughter sleep, while checking the feedback from the fetal monitor she was hooked up to. Even as a doctor, and a woman who had given birth, she was amazed at women who could sleep while their body contracted. She lightly kissed her forehead “I love you honey” she whispered.

 

Bellamy’s eyes fluttered open at her words “Abby” he acknowledged sleepily “we didn’t call anyone, she wanted to be sure…” he tried to explain. He should have known she would find out one way or another. Abby smiled softly, shaking her head “it’s okay, believe me I understand” she laughed “I was about this far along when I had Clarke and didn’t want everyone to drop everything for it to be a false alarm.” Bellamy was grateful that Abby understood, he didn’t want to make them feel unwelcome in his son’s life. “how is she?” she asked. “scared, she thinks it’s too early” he admitted.

 

Abby flipped through Clarke’s chart at the end of the bed, “she’s a little less that forty weeks” Abby shrugged “but the baby’s measuring okay and she is starting to be a little more dilated.” At Bellamy’s look of absolute confusion, she grinned, “sorry, I do doctor speak too well. She and the baby are going to be fine” she clarified. “but as I can imagine you’ve been told, it’s probably going to be a few hours.”  He nodded “how can she sleep through all this?” Bellamy asked, feeling another contraction under his hand. Abby laughed “my guess is she has an angel of a nurse, who also knows it’s going to be a long time and has given her a little medicine to help with that” she explained.

 

Also, telling him to enjoy it, because soon, very soon, there would be a time when they couldn’t give her anything, and she would be in pain and really, really moody. “She’ll probably say a lot of hateful things” Abby chuckled “just know that it’s the pain talking and whatever you do, if she tells you to leave, don’t” she advised. “Thanks Abby, I’ll keep that in mind” he laughed softly. “I just got out of surgery” Abby yawned “I’m going to go home and get some sleep” Abby patted his hand “Marcus and I will come back in the morning, if you need something before then have one of us paged” she instructed. Bellamy nodded “I will, thanks Abby” he returned.

With that, she turned and left the room, stopping briefly at the nurse’s station asking them to inform her if Clarke or Bellamy needed anything.

 

Clarke gasped audibly grabbing her stomach effectively waking Bellamy up. “Just breathe” he instructed as they learned in the class they took. She panted and breathed until the contraction passed, then leaned back against him. “I hate you” she sighed dramatically. He chuckled softly to himself, squeezing her hand. “You keep telling yourself that” he drawled. “Did I hear my mom earlier?” she asked. He nodded “she was finishing a surgery when one of the nurses told her you were here, she and Marcus are coming back tomorrow” he told her. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. “you should have told me what a dumb idea this was” she sighed. “I believe I did” he pointed out “but as usual you didn’t listen to me, besides this” he placed hand on her stomach “happened quite by accident.” She shook her head “I’m pregnant, in labor and in pain, lie to me” she retorted. He laughed “sorry babe, can’t do that” he grinned.

 

The door opened and a nurse came in, eyeing Bellamy laying in the bed with Clarke “comfortable?” she asked. Bellamy grinned guiltily “she couldn’t sleep” he shrugged. The nurse shook her head, “well I’m going to need you to get down, so I can examine her.” Bellamy obediently climbed out of the bed. The nurse checked the fetal monitor, took her vital signs and put on gloves then lifted the sheets covering Clarke’s lower half. After a few minutes, she put the sheet back down “you’re getting there kiddo” she came around to the side of the bed after washing her hands “can I get you anything?” she asked. “some food would be nice” Clarke murmured “sorry hon, I can’t do that just yet, but I can give you some ice chips.” Clarke shook her head “thanks anyway” she shrugged.

 

Bellamy’s phone rang. “Where are you guys?” Raven asked. “We came over to see if you wanted to get some breakfast, but no one is home.” Bellamy’s mouth formed an O “sorry, we hadn’t gotten around to making the calls yet” he apologized, going on to tell her that they were at the hospital. “What?” she demanded “why didn’t you call?” she asked. Bellamy explained that they weren’t sure and didn’t want to wake their friends in the middle of the night, until they were sure. “Can you tell the others?” he asked. Raven agreed to call the rest of their friends and meet them at the hospital in a little bit.

 

“Is she mad?” Clarke asked. “a little upset, but she’ll survive” Bellamy grinned “how are you doing?” he asked. She sighed “okay, I guess, I just want this part to be over.” Bellamy walked over to her, pulling her to him “Soon baby” he whispered “in the meantime try to get some rest.” Clarke had a retort on her tongue, but another contraction wracked her body. She glared at him “you try resting through that” she glowered at him when it passed. He winced “sorry, that probably wasn’t the best thing to say” he admitted. “What can I do?” he asked, knowing there was very little he actually could do. “When this is over” she looked at him “I want some food, _good food_ ” she added “and a large chocolate shake.” Bellamy grinned, and nodded at her “whenever you’re ready?” he agreed, kissing her forehead. When the nurse came in a few minutes later, he stepped out of the room and texted Lincoln.

 

“I hate you” Clarke growled at Bellamy after another contraction. They were getting closer now and the doctor was saying it wouldn’t be too much longer. Bellamy took a wet towel and mopped her head, ignoring her words. Just as Abby had warned him, Clarke had reached the point where she was really feeling the pain of the contractions. They were going to give her something once she was closer to giving birth, but for now, all she could do was breathe through the contractions. His love for her grew more and more as he watched her deal with everything her body was doing to bring their child into the world.

 

The door opened and Raven walked in. She smacked the back of Bellamy’s head. “ow, what was that for?” he asked, rubbing his head. “for listening to her and not calling us” she glanced at Clarke. “I’d hit you, but I imagine you’re already in a lot of pain” she walked over to Clarke. Clarke grimaced as another contraction gripped her.  “Gee, what makes you think that?” she retorted after it passed. “I’m going to talk to murphy” Bellamy told them, heading for the door. “wait” Clarke grabbed his hand “don’t leave, I don’t hate you” she declared. He smiled, walking over to her “I know” he kissed her softly “I’m just going to be out in the hall, and then I’ll be back” he promised. “You don’t deserve someone like him” Raven shook her head. Clarke smiled “I know that” she agreed. “How are you doing?” she asked. Clarke sighed “okay, I’m ready to see my son, if he ever decides to come out” she placed a hand on her belly. She took a deep breath as another contraction took her breath away. “They’re getting closer” Raven shrugged. Clarke nodded “good, I’m tired and hungry.” 

 

The door opened and Abby walked in “hi honey” she walked over to Clarke and kissed her forehead “how are you doing?” she asked. “I’m tired and hungry” she sighed. “It should be over soon” Abby soothed. She turned to Raven “Marcus bought donuts for you guys, they’re in the waiting room” she informed her. “sorry” Raven grinned at Clarke “I’m going to get eat.”  Clarke shook her head “I hate all of you!” she retorted at Raven’s retreating back. “keep telling yourself that” Raven snorted, walking out of the door.

 

“That’s just mean” Clarke scowled when Raven left. Abby laughed softly “I believe that Bellamy has something special planned for you after the baby gets here, but that’s supposed to be a surprise, so don’t tell him I told you” she grinned. Clarke gripped the bed rails tightly, breathing through another contraction. The nurse came in again to check on Clarke. After a quick check, she laid the sheet back down and smiled at Clarke “It shouldn’t be too much longer, hon” she patted Clarke’s leg. “Clarke nodded tiredly “thank you” she sighed. Abby sat down beside her “You’re doing great, hon” she patted her hand. Clarke nodded, breathing through a hard contraction. “they’re getting worse” she groaned. “that’s a good thing” Abby assured her, that means it won’t be too much longer. Clark glared at her mother.

 

Bellamy walked back into the room, followed by Marcus. He sat in a chair on the other side of the bed, taking her hand in his. “did you enjoy your donuts?” she arched her eyebrows. He laughed softly “they were terrible” he chuckled, knowing better than to tease her like that. She rolled her eyes “liar” she retorted, squeezing his hand through another contraction. “ouch” he shook his hand when it was over. She laughed softly “that’s for eating donuts without me.” He grinned “squeeze away baby” he took her hand again, kissing the back of it “I can take it.”

 

She gripped his hand again, pulling him closer “get. Me. A damn. Doctor. Now.” She panted through the next contraction “or. So. Help. Me. God. I. will. Refuse. To. Give. Birth. To. This. Baby.” Abby bit her lip to keep from saying anything, nodding at Bellamy to do as she requested. She understood Bellamy’s position, all he could do was helplessly watch as Clarke’s body was wracked with increasing and more frequent contractions. But she also knew exactly where Clarke was at the very moment. He tried to release her hand to do as she asked, but she gripped it again. Bellamy looked helplessly at Abby and Marcus. “Why don’t I see if I can locate the doctor” Marcus walked toward the door and out of the room.

 

He returned a few minutes later with a doctor in tow. “Are we ready to have a baby?” he looked at Clarke. The withering glares she shot him would’ve, actually had made even Bellamy back down at one point. Unphased, the doctor grinned at her and after a quick examination declared it was time to push. “No shit sher…” Clarke’s comment was cut off by another contraction. “let’s put that anger to good use” the doctor smiled at her, earning another withering glare. “Next time you feel a contraction, I need you to put your chin on your chest and push” the doctor ignored both the comment and the glare.

 

Clarke reached for Abby’s hand with her free hand, squeezing it as she tucked her chin and pushed, growling loudly. After it passed, she laid her head back against the pillow. “Good Clarke” the doctor praised “a couple more like that and you’ll be able to hold your son.” Ten minutes later, with Bellamy on one side and her mom on the other, Clarke gave one final push and the baby slid out into the doctor’s waiting arms. Clarke laid back, leaning her head on Bellamy’s shoulder. “why isn’t he crying?” she asked, concerned. A second later a loud wail split the air and Clarke visibly relaxed, tears in her eyes. The nurse wrapped the baby in a blanket and brought him around to Clarke, placing him in her waiting arms. Abby stepped back, giving Clarke and Bellamy some space “he’s so precious” she whispered looking at Bellamy.

 

He too, had tears in his eyes. Clarke reached for her son’s tiny, flailing hand, crying softly when the baby closed his fist over her finger. He immediately stopped flailing, bringing her finger to his mouth and closing over it. Bellamy leaned over and kissed the baby’s head “my son” he spoke quietly. “I’m sorry” Clarke looked him in the eyes “I was a bit mean, huh?” she winced. Bellamy shook his head “you have nothing to be sorry for” he assured her, kissing her softly, knowing he would never have been able to do what she just did. Clarke looked at him drowsily “I’m tired Bell” she spoke so quiet he almost didn’t hear her. He took the baby into his arms “go to sleep” he whispered kissing her forehead “I’ll take care of our son.” She gazed up at him “I love you Bellamy” she whispered sleepily. He closed the distance, “I love you too” he returned, kissing her softly.


	16. Chapter 16

 

Clarke woke up later to hear the laughter of her friends, and the distinct smell of her favorite dinner. Correction, second favorite dinner, seeing as there was no way Bellamy would have been able to make it. “well, look who’s rejoined us” Murphy remarked “it’s about time” he grinned at her. “shut up Murphy” she retorted “let’s see how tired you are the next time you push something the size of a watermelon out of your… oh wait, you can’t do that” she smirked at him. He laughed, helping her to a sitting position. “speaking of watermelon, where is my son?” she asked. 

Bellamy turned to face her, and her breath caught in her throat. He had a chicken fried steak dinner in one hand and their son in the crook of his other arm. She couldn’t decide which of the three she wanted the most at the moment. Him, their baby or her favorite dinner. “you’re going to have to settle for the second-best chicken fried steak” he smiled at her “I was a little too busy to cook today. In that moment, she knew the answer to her previous question was all three, she wanted all three of them, forever and ever.

 Bellamy handed her their son first. She curled her arm around his small body, already forgetting all the pain it took to have him in her arms, rather than in her belly. “Hi baby” she cooed, kissing him. He’d been cleaned, dressed and smelled like baby powder. Clarke instantly fell in love with him, but she was still very hungry. “So, do I get that, too?” she looked at the food Bellamy held, “or do I have to choose?” She knew she’d choose her son any day, but that was beside the point. Bellamy smirked, handing the food to Raven for a minute before climbing in the bed next to her. She handed it back when he was situated. He opened the box and began cutting the meat swimming in gravy, holding up a piece for her to eat. “mmm” she cooed “I don’t know what I love more at the moment” she leaned back “this little guy, you or that?” she looked at the plate in his hands. Bellamy smiled softly, he was glad to hear he was in the running for her eternal love.

 “speaking of the little guy” Raven looked at them “what are you going to call him?” she asked.  “you guys already know his name” she reminded them “Jacob Ray Blake.” Raven rolled her eyes, “so is he going to be Jake, Jacob or Jr?” she asked. “NOT Junior” she declared emphatically. Bellamy snorted “I told you she’d hate it” he laughed. “I think Jake sounds good” she looked down at him, accepting another bite of food from Bellamy. “He looks like your father” Abby walked into the room with Marcus right behind her, stroking the baby’s chubby cheeks.

 “Do you want to hold him?” she asked, looking at her mom. Abby looked conflicted “I don’t want to take him from you?” she shrugged. “It’s okay, you can hold him” She said “and while you’re holding him, I can eat, before he eats it all” she grinned, smacking his hand away from her food and  taking the tray of food off Bellamy’s lap. He smirked, wrapping one arm around her shoulder. “thank you” Clarke nodded at Lincoln. He nodded “it’s the least I could do” he shrugged. Abby smiled lovingly at the baby in her arms she never thought she’d ever live to see this day. “your father would have been in heaven” she sniffed, wiping tears from her eyes. “mom” Clarke warned, starting to get teary eyed as well. “sorry” she laughed softly “I couldn’t help it.”

 Abby looked at Marcus, “do you want to hold him?” she asked. He shook his head, he and Clarke didn’t exactly have that relationship, and he didn’t want to impose one on her. “It’s okay” Clarke smiled softly at him “I don’t mind if you hold him.” Clearly Marcus Kane was not going anywhere, so he might as well be allowed to be a part of her son’s life. Besides, as Bellamy so often pointed out, Abby and Marcus were the only grandparent’s their child would have. Bellamy squeezed her shoulders, silently noting his approval. Abby shifted the baby from her arms to Marcus. Her son looked so tiny laying in Kane’s arms. Bellamy reached around her hand into her plate, stealing another bite. She slapped his hand “get your own” she growled. “you got donuts while I starved for almost two days.” Bellamy rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed with her logic.  

The door opened and a nurse walked in. She smirked when she saw Bellamy on the bed next to Clarke, but said nothing. He figured it had something to do with the fact that Abby and Kane were there, and them being big shot doctors in the hospital worked in his favor. She surveyed the crowded room, All of their friends had gathered there after they cleaned Clarke up. She checked Clarke’s vitals then walked to the front of the bed. “in one hour visiting hours are over” she looked around the room, “dad, you can stay and if you want the two of you can keep the baby here, but the rest of you, minus you of course, doctors,” she glanced at Kane and Abby will need to leave” she ordered “mom needs to get some rest.”

  She turned her attention back to Bellamy “we can bring you a cot if you’d like” she offered suggestively. Clarke bit her lip to keep from snickering. Bellamy elbowed her silently “no, I’m good thank you though” he smiled at her. She harrumphed and left the room. Clarke released the laugh she’d been hanging on to, as did Raven and Murphy. “I don’t think she likes you and Clarke sharing that bed” Jasper chuckled. “well, it is against company policy” Abby murmured “but I think you’re probably safe.” Clarke yawned laying her head on Bellamy’s shoulder “want to finish this?” she asked. He took the plate from her, laying it on the table next to the bed. Bellamy played with her hair. He could tell she was asleep when her breathing changed to a steady pace.   
  
The others quietly said their goodbyes to him and left, leaving only Marcus, Abby and himself in the room. He kissed her temple softly untangling his arms from around her, then eased himself off the bed. He lowered her to the bed, covering her with the blanket. Then sat down on the couch. Abby, once again holding Jake, sat down beside him. She handed him the baby. Bellamy cradled his son against his chest, smiling down at him. “if you have a few minutes, I’d like to talk to you” she nodded in the direction of the door. “I don’t want to leave Clarke for long” he told her. “Marcus can stay with her” Abby looked at him. Marcus nodded “sure” he agreed. “Okay” Bellamy nodded in agreement, “let me put Jake in his bed” he stood up and walked over to the rolling crib the nurse brought. Marcus sat in the chair, pulling the bassinet towards him.

 “I love that man” Abby sighed, stopping at the door for a moment to watch Marcus, silently keeping an eye on her daughter and grandson. She has a grandson, she thought happily, and even better, she was going to be a part of his life. A few years ago, none of that seemed possible. Bellamy followed Abby out of the room to her office, one floor up. “Have a seat” she pointed to the chair opposite her. She reached into her desk and drew out three envelopes, laying them on her desk. “I suppose you know that I started cleaning out Jake’s office at home a few months ago” she murmured. He chuckled “I heard something to that effect” he admitted. Actually, he’d listened to Clarke rant and rave about how Abby was trying to forget that Jake ever existed and replace him with Marcus, but he didn’t figure she needed to hear that. She laughed softly “I imagine you heard a much more dramatic version of those events” she mused, knowing her daughter. “you could say that” he admitted “but like I told her, what you do is none of my business, so…” he shrugged. Abby smiled “actually it kind of is” she chuckled, pushing two of the three envelopes towards him. One had his name on it, the other had Clarke’s.

 He glanced curiously at the enveloped before picking the one with his name on up. It felt heavy, and there was something in it. “What is it?” he asked. Abby smirked “I remember the first day we met you, and by we, I mean Jake” she sighed “I was so upset that Jake would just leave Clark with you, a total stranger, the day he met you” she admitted. “I was a little surprised too” Bellamy agreed with her. “He didn’t know a thing about you, but he somehow knew he could trust his little girl with you” she shook her head “he said he just had a feeling that he could trust you. Turns out he was right, as usual” she laughed softly.

 She went on to tell him how she eventually came around to the idea of Clarke being safe with Bellamy and Octavia “though I have to admit you mom scared me a bit” she confessed. Bellamy scoffed “scared me a few times, too” he agreed “but despite all her problems, she did love us and would never do anything to physically harm us.” Which was true, she was emotionally unavailable and at times made questionable decisions, but she was never physically abusive to them.

 “Jake wanted you to have these” she pushed the envelope bearing his name toward him. “At first, I was angry about it, but then I read the letter he wrote to me” she smiled softly “and I remembered why I fell in love with him in the first place.” Bellamy watched her, unsure what or if he should say anything when she continued. “You are, have always been a fixture in my daughter’s life” she declared “and I know that you love my daughter” she leveled her stare at him. “and that she loves you” she added. A wide smiled settled on her face as she pulled out her phone “and now the two of you have Jake, who looks amazingly like his grandfather” she traced the outline of the baby’s picture on her screen. “So, if, when” she met his eyes “you want to take the next step, Jake wanted you to have these” she pushed the envelope with his name on it to him. “This” she twisted the blue sapphire on her finger, laid it down on the desk and slid it toward him “goes with it.”

 Bellamy’s breath caught in his throat. He opened the envelope to find what appeared to be Abby and Jake’s wedding bands “Abby, I can’t take these” he tried to push the envelope back towards her, but she shook her head “yes, you can” she pushed it back to him. “First of all, Jake wanted Clarke to have them. He knew if something happened to him that I would move on, told me it was okay if I did, but these were to go to Clarke.” Jake wasn’t sure who Clarke would eventually end up with” she laughed “but he always wanted it to be you, and if it wasn’t you, he wanted you to make sure she didn’t end up with a loser like Finn Collins.” Bellamy snorted “that was never going to happen” he declared vehemently. “There’s a letter in there for you, from Jake” she met his eyes “and one for Clarke in here” she pushed the other envelope to him. “I’m not trying to rush you into making a decision” she told him. “You do that when you’re ready, but these are for whoever my daughter ends up with, and I think that person is going to be you.”

 Bellamy swallowed hard “Thank you Abby” he spoke softly, bewildered by her gifts and by Jake Griffin’s confidence in his ability to take care of his daughter, his little princess. “I do love her” he admitted “and though it took her accidently getting pregnant and having our son for me to realize it” he smirked “I do plan on making us a family someday, but until she’s on the same page as me, it won’t happen.” Abby laughed “yeah, my daughter is pretty stubborn” she smiled at him “but sooner or later, she’ll come around and when she does, I want you to know that you have my blessing, and Jake’s” she looked up “to make an honest woman of my daughter.” He smiled “thank you Abby” he nodded “I appreciate that.”

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Bellamy woke up to find Clarke’s side of the bed empty. He stretched and yawned, then got out of bed, padding to Jake’s room.  He stopped in the doorway, grinning at what had become his favorite scene. Clarke, asleep in the rocking chair, with a sleeping Jake in her arms. He smiled at the picture they made, his mind drifting to the letter in his drawer he had yet to open and the ring Abby had given him the day Jake was born. He could move Jake from his mother’s arms to his bed, but he didn’t want to wake her. Instead, he covered them with the blanket draped over the chair, kissed her softly and walked out of the room.

 

When he returned to their bedroom, he pulled the envelope out of his drawer and sat down on his bed, leaning against the headboard. When he opened the envelope, two more rings, both matching the one Abby had given him fell into his hands. He set them on the table, opening the letter Jake had written.

 

_Bellamy,_

_If you’re reading this, that means that for whatever reason, I am not around to take care of my precious princess. I know that you will take care of her for me, protect her from Neanderthal guys who aren’t worthy of her; not to mention from herself. Heaven knows she can be her own worst enemy._ Bellamy grinned at that, Jake Griffin did know his daughter pretty well.

 

 _I knew from the moment I met you that you had a special connection with my daughter. I think that you might even love her, and I’m not talking about the way a friend loves another friend. If I am wrong, I at least know I can count on you to weed out the losers that Clarke tends to get involved with._ Another chuckle escaped, as he remembered Jake hunkering over him as he put sugar in Finn Collin’s gas tank.

 

_In the event, the latter is true, I need you to hang onto these rings until she finds a man worthy of her, and worthy of wearing my ring. It is my deepest hope that my first thought is correct. If I am correct and you love my daughter, as I suspect you do, I would be honored for you to wear this ring. You may have to convince Abby, but I have faith in you._

_Whatever situation you find yourself in, take care of my daughter. She trusts you, and I trust that you will take care of her_

_Jake_

 

Bellamy laughed softly, “Thanks, Jake” he looked up “I will take care of her, them” he smiled, remembering the picture she and Jake made, sleeping in the rocking chair. He took the two rings that were in the envelope, and added them to the box in the bottom of the drawer.  One day, pretty soon, he would figure out how to give them to her.

 

He heard Jake’s cry over the baby monitor and returned to the bedroom. He lifted the infant from Clarke’s arms, smiling as the baby immediately quieted, sucking his thumb. Clarke stirred in the rocking chair “sorry, I guess I fell asleep” she murmured walking over to him. “Gee, I can’t imagine why” he grinned at his son, who was almost asleep again “It’s not like Jake has his own definition of what is a good time to sleep” he chuckled. She grinned “possibly” she agreed. “Go back to bed” he kissed he softly “I’ll get him back to sleep and be there in a little bit.” She nodded tiredly, kissed Jake’s soft cheek and walked past them to the bedroom. “you should let mommy sleep” Bellamy settled in the rocking chair with his son laying on his chest “she has to take care of you while daddy works.” Jake cooed tiredly. “I bet you are tired” Bellamy laughed “you’ve been up all night.” Jake yawned, making Bellamy laugh. “okay big guy” he stood up and walked to the crib “time for you to go to bed, so mommy and daddy can get some sleep” he declared laying the baby in the bed. He turned on the bear Abby had given them that imitates the sound a baby hears in the womb. He covered the baby with a blanket and left the room.

 

“Is he down?” Clarke asked when he returned to the bedroom. Bellamy nodded, crawling into bed beside her and pulled her to his chest. “Come on, let’s try to get some sleep” he said wrapping his arm around her waist. Clarke nodded tiredly, relaxing in his arms. Bellamy felt her relax and her breathing even out. He had their friends popping in during the day to help her with Jake so she could get some rest, but he knew she wasn’t sleeping well. Bellamy realized that most new parents didn’t, especially mothers, but Clarke was trying hard to make sure Bellamy got enough sleep since he was still working. Abby had offered to hire someone to help take care of Jake the first few weeks, but Clarke didn’t want to miss anything in her son’s life.

He dropped off soon after, holding her close.

 

“Hello sweet baby J” Clarke heard Raven through the baby monitor. She looked at the clock on the bedside table. Bellamy would already be at work. Clarke rolled her head around, working the kinks out of her neck. She sat up knowing Raven would bring the baby into the room in a few minutes. She grinned as Raven chatted to the baby about Uncle John and how he needed to come play daddy for a little bit. She laughed softly, despite her protests about not wanting any babies, Raven had developed baby fever in the last six weeks. “he thinks he’d be a terrible daddy” she heard Raven coo “but I think he’s going to be a great daddy.” Clarke smiled “going to be a great daddy?” she mused, wondering if Raven had something to tell her.

 

A few minutes later, Raven entered the room, carrying Jake like an airplane “and herrrree’s mommy” she sing-songed stopping in front of Clarke. Clarke reached out taking he son into her arms. Jake clawed furiously at the front of her shirt. “hang on kiddo” she laughed opening her shirt. She folded Jake into the crook of her arms and the baby hungrily latched onto her breast, suckling greedily. Clarke smiled, running her fingers through the baby’s soft hair.  “Something you need to confess?” she cocked her head at Raven when she sat down on the bed next to her. Raven blinked “I don’t know what you mean?” she declared.

 

“ _Uncle John is going to be a good daddy?”_ Clarke leveled her gaze at her friend. “yeah, some day” Raven replied nonchalantly. “Someday…soon?” Clarke looked at her. Raven sighed “I don’t know” she admitted. Clarke grinned “but you think so…” Clarke arched her eyebrow at her. “I’m late” Raven admitted “but it could be anything.” Clarke grinned broadly “you should find out” she suggested. “I have a doctor’s appointment today” Raven looked at her “want to come with me?” she asked. Clarke nodded “sure, what time?” she asked. “In a couple of hours, how about getting dressed and coming with me?” she asked. “Sure, but you have to wait for this little guy to finish his meal or he’ll be a little angry” she chuckled.

 

Hours later, Clarke sat beside a stunned Raven “so, the whole not in this lifetime thing?” she grinned at her friend. “Shut up Clarke” Raven murmured “I swear, we weren’t trying.” She declared. Clarke laughed “Bellamy and I weren’t either” she shrugged “I mean birth control can only do so much” she drawled. Clarke watched her friend “are you concerned about how Murphy will respond?” she asked. “I don’t know, maybe a little” she agreed. “I mean we never talked about having a kid, but we didn’t discuss not having one either.” Clarke snorted “Bellamy is going to have a field day with this” she laughed. Raven groaned “Do we have to tell him? She sighed. Clarke laughed “as I believe you pointed out to me “eventually, he’s going to find out one way or another.” Raven rolled her eyes and started the car, dropping Clarke off at home before going to her own home.

 

Later that day, Bellamy came home to find Clarke snug in bed. She called it her sweet spot in the middle of the day, where their friends were at work and the baby was fed and sleeping. He suspected that she also bathed him that time of the day since the two of them always smelled like baby powder.  A scent that was quickly becoming his favorite. The first six weeks home, Clarke had put a schedule of sorts into effect. While, it was loosely followed, her and Jake’s afternoon naps had become a thing nobody tampered with. Bellamy did once, when he got off work a little early, calling through the house for Clarke, unaware that she had this quiet time in place. Of course, in doing so he’d inevitably woke up Jake, who woke up Clarke and both of them were cranky the rest of the day.

 

Now, when he came home from work, if she was still sleeping, he just crawled into bed beside her and pulled her close, taking a nap with them. Their son, it seemed had night owl tendencies. Clarke always took the first shift, since she could sleep during the day, but usually around 4:00am, Bellamy would wake up and take over. This also gave him daddy time with his son, so it worked out well. One or two of their friends would pop up around 6:00 p.m., usually with some kind of dinner and spend some time cuddling the baby. Octavia popped in whenever she wanted, but she too learned the hard way about Clarke’s afternoon quiet time. She texted Bellamy the result of her invasion of said quiet time, to which he responded that he too had gotten in trouble for the same thing.

 

“Hi” she greeted him sleepily, turning in his arms, so that her head rested on his chest. “Hi babe” he returned, wrapping his other arm around her. “Did you have a good day?” he asked. Sometimes, if he was lucky, when he came home from work she was just waking up, but not ready to get out of bed, so she would tell him about her day while he held her. This was the sweet spot in his day. She nodded “I went to the doctor today” she told him. He looked confused, then concerned. He knew Clarke and Jake’s checkups were next week. “everything okay?” he asked “is something wrong with you or Jake?” She shook her head “I went along with Raven” she replied. ”Is she okay?” he asked, Raven flat out refused to go to doctors unless she absolutely had to.

She ate healthy and took care of herself, so it was rare that she ever did. She yawned, her hot breath heating his chest, “she’s okay, but you might want make sure Murphy survives her news” Clarke chuckled. “What news?” he asked, though he had a feeling he already knew the answer. “you know how Raven declared her womb was forever and always closed…” Clarke trailed off. Bellamy grinned “really?” he chortled “and is it?” Clarke shook her head, laughing softly. She looked up “but you can’t tell anyone until she has a chance to tell Murphy” she declared. Bellamy nodded, also laughing. Ever since Jake had been born, Raven had adamantly claiming that she was never going to have a baby, saying her body was not going to be stretched like that…ever! It seemed as though she was wrong in making those claims however; much to Bellamy’s delight. “So, how long do I have to be nice to her before I get to torture her?” Clarke heard the grin in his voice.

 

She laid her chin on his chest, glowering at him. “so, help me Bellamy” she swore, her voice hard as steel “if you harass her about this before she is ready to deal with it, I will move into the guest bedroom.” Bellamy recognized the tone of her voice and the glint in her eye. It was the same she’d given him the day he woke her and Jake up when they were both sleeping that one day. “I solemnly swear to be good” he leaned down, kissing her softly. “you’d better” she growled, knowing how much he and Raven liked to torture the other whenever possible.

 

They heard Jake waking up through the baby monitor. Clarke groaned “too soon” she declared. “I’ll get him” Bellamy stood up after Clarke rolled off of him and onto her back. She smiled as she listened to him talk to the baby. The crying stopped almost instantly, which meant Bellamy must’ve picked him up. A few minutes later, the baby in one arm and a toy in the other, Bellamy entered the bedroom. He laid Jake on the bed between them and sat up, playing with him. The baby smiled and cooed, recognizing the deep timber of his daddy’s voice. Clarke smiled lovingly at her son. He inherited her father’s facial features and his father’s messy hair and brown eyes. “That hair” she tsked trying in vain to do something with the curls on the Jake’s head. They were soft now, but when he got to be a little bit older they were going to be a pain in the butt. Bellamy chuckled “the girls will love it” he replied. “that’s what I’m afraid of” she snorted.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn't go where I started out intending for it to go, it felt too rushed. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“Practicing?” Bellamy smirked when walked into the nursery to find Raven cuddling his son. She rolled her eyes “of course she told you” she sighed. He laughed “she told me a couple of weeks ago” he confirmed. “What does Murphy think?” he asked. Raven grinned “he’s a little bit shaken up by it at the moment, but he is also a little excited. “and you?” he asked. She shrugged “I mean I was a little nervous at first, but we’ll be okay.”  Jake heard Bellamy’s voice and began to whimper a little bit. “hello baby boy” Bellamy reached out to take his son from Raven’s outstretched hand. “Where’s Clarke?” he asked, wondering why Raven was there. ”Asleep” Raven replied “she looked really tired, so I told her to go back to bed.”  Bellamy nodded “somebody” he kissed the top of his son’s curl-covered head “changed his sleep pattern again, mommy is still adjusting.” Raven laughed “Are you driving your mommy nuts?” she cooed, tickling the baby’s tiny foot. He cooed in response, making Raven grin at him.

 

“Do you think you and Murphy could babysit this Friday?” Bellamy asked, moving Jake to the crook of his arm. “Sure” she agreed “what do you have planned?” she grinned mischievously at him. “Nothing really” he shrugged “but Clarke hasn’t been out of the house since Jake was born, she could use a night out” he replied. “Let me check with John, but I’m sure it’ll be okay” she replied. “thanks for staying with Jake” Bellamy looked at her. She shrugged “no problem” she agreed “It’s good practice for me.” She walked to the door “since you’re home, I’ll let you take over. I ask John about Friday.” With that, she left the room.

 

With Jake still tucked in his arm, he walked to the bedroom. Clarke lay in the bed sleeping, holding his pillow next to her body. He smiled down at his son “looks like mommy is out buddy” he grinned “let’s go fix her some dinner.” Once in the kitchen, Bellamy sat the baby in the bouncy seat on the island and began pulling food out of the fridge. The baby cooed and batted at the toys hanging down from the handle, while he cut the vegetables. “you know JR” Bellamy talked to his son as he cooked “you need to get into a regular sleeping pattern so mommy can get some sleep” he tickled the baby’s foot. The baby gurgled and moved his foot. “you know he doesn’t understand a thing you are saying, right?” Octavia walked into the kitchen grinning at her brother.

 

“Hello nephew of mine” she picked the baby up out of the bouncy seat. He cooed and tugged at her hair “are you keeping mommy and daddy up at night?” she grinned. “not daddy” Bellamy responded to her question “mommy takes care of him, so I can sleep, but I take over about four or five am.” Octavia grinned, shaking her head at him “you are such a goner” she laughed at him. He grunted, “according to Jake Griffin, I was a goner when Clarke was a teenager” he laughed, telling her about the letter and the rings, he’d gotten from Abby. She arched her eyebrows “so, when are you going to ask her?” she leveled her gaze at him. “ask her what?” he asked. Octavia shot him an exasperated look “to marry you, moron” she retorted “you knew what I meant.”

 

Bellamy shrugged “a part of me is worried that she’ll say no” he admitted. Octavia snorted “not bloody likely” she disagreed. “She’s been living with you for what almost a year now, and she hasn’t moved out of your bed” she leveled her gaze at him. “are you two sleeping together again yet?” she asked. “not that it’s any of your business” he chortled at her, “but no, someone” he grinned at his son in his sister’s arms “doesn’t sleep well, so we try to sleep when he does.” She blew a breath at him “I call BS on that” she declared. He shook his head “it’s true” he shrugged “we thought we had him in a good pattern, but he switched it up on us” he chuckled. “good baby” Octavia kissed Jake’s chubby cheeks. “Hush you” Bellamy chuckled “or I’ll let you babysit him and make sure he is good and fussy when he does” he threatened. “go ahead big brother” she chuckled “I’m a big girl, I can take it.” She wrinkled he nose “I think someone has a poopy diaper” she shuddered “you’re a big girl, you can change it” he cocked his head at her. “daddy thinks he’s funny” she muttered standing up and walking with Jake to the changing table in the other room.

 

She returned later wearing a smug smile, carrying a baby powder smelling Jake. “all done” she stuck her tongue out at him. “thanks, I was hoping you would take the bait” he laughed. She shook her head, grinning at the baby “enjoy your daddy today JR” she cooed “because I’m going to kill him tomorrow.”  Bellamy snorted “keep calling him Jr. and we’ll both be dead” he grinned “cause Clarke is going to kill you.” Octavia’s phone rang, interrupting her response “okay love you too” she spoke into the phone before ending the call.

 

She carried Jake to his seat and strapped him in “gotta go big brother” she kissed his cheek “Im meeting Lincoln for dinner. Don’t be a moron” she smiled at him “ask Clarke to marry you and give me more babies to spoil, preferably little girls.”  Bellamy rolled his eyes “I’ll get right on that” he responded, hugging her. After she left, Bellamy finished making dinner, then put it in the oven to keep it warm while he woke Clarke. He walked back to their room and crawled into bed beside her, laying Jake on the bed between them. Rather than waking her, he turned the TV on to a documentary on ships and leaned back to watch it.

 

Twenty minutes later, it was Jake who ended up waking Clarke up when he started to cry. Hearing him, she slowly opened her eyes and dragged herself to a sitting position. “hi” she smiled at Bellamy sleepily. “Hi” he returned handing her the baby once she got situated. She tucked him into her arms, holding him as he suckled hungrily at her breast. “Sorry, I guess I fell asleep” she looked at him again. “it’s all good” he shrugged “when I got home Raven was with him. Then Octavia came by while I was cooking dinner, so he was fine” he assured her. “unfortunately, none of us can help with that” he grinned as his son greedily sucked the milk from Clarke’s breast. “Dinner sounds amazing” she sighed dreamily “I ate a little lunch, but was so tired I just went to sleep.” 

 

Bellamy ran a finger through her hair “yeah Jake and I had a conversation about that” he chuckled “I told him he needs to fix that so mommy can get some sleep.” Clarke shook her head “and how’d that work for you?” she laughed softly. “he promised he’d try” Bellamy returned, not missing a beat. Clarke looked down at her son “that would be great if you could do that” she traced his tiny hand. He grasped her finger in his fist and held onto it. When Jake fell asleep, Bellamy put him in his crib and, then the two of them went downstairs to have dinner.

 

“We’re going out Friday” Bellamy told her while they ate. “We, who?” she asked. “you and me” her responded. “what about Jake?” she asked. Raven and Murphy are going to come watch him.” Clarke cocked her head “I’m not sure he is ready to be left yet” she sighed. He smiled gently at her “he isn’t ready, or you’re not ready?” he asked. “But he’s so little” she sighed. Bellamy laughed “we’re not going to be far away” he promised “and we both need a little time away from the house and from Jake” he took her hand into his. “We’ll only be a phone call away” he assured her, when she still looked uncertain. “okay” she reluctantly agreed “but if they have a problem…” He interrupted her “they will call us” he assured her.

 

Friday, when Bellamy got home he found Clarke standing over Jake’s crib while he slept. “no backing out” he declared wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her to him. “I’m not sure I can do it” she sighed. “I think you can” he disagreed. “But he’s so little” she whined. He chuckled “Raven and Murphy can handle him, I promise” he pried her fingers off the crib rail and guided her out of the room. “Do I have to dress up?” she asked. He laughed “no, what you’re wearing is fine” he looked at her in her jeans and t-shirt. “Come on” he tugged her toward the stairs “let’s wait downstairs for them.” 

 

While they waited for Raven and Murphy to get there, Bellamy gathered the food he’d prepared, as well as the blanket and pillows, then loaded them in his truck. Everything else was set up, so all he had to do was get Clarke and leave when they got there. He might need to bodily remove her, but he would get her out of there. “We’re here” Raven walked into the living room, Murphy in tow. “hello daddy” Bellamy grinned at him. Murphy shrugged “I will be a damn good dad” he declared, wrapping an arm around Raven’s waist.

 

As if on cue, they heard Jake crying over the baby monitor. Clarke turned to go to him, but Bellamy grabbed her around the waist and hauled her against him. “Prove it” he laughed, steering her toward the front door. “Bell” she protested to no avail, as he opened the door and stood firmly behind her. “They have this” he reminded her “and you need this” he insisted. She hadn’t left the house at all in the nearly three months since they’d brought Jake home. She reluctantly stepped out of the house and onto the porch. Bellamy closed the door behind them, leading her to his truck.

 

“Where are we going?” she asked, while he was driving them. “To see a movie and have some dinner” he told her. “but there’s not movie theater close, and you said…” he wrapped her hand in his  “trust me” he turned to look at her “we will be close enough to have a good, baby-free evening, but still be close enough in case they need anything” he told her. She sighed, smiling softly at him “I’m sorry, I just…” he laughed softly looking at her “I know why you are so worried” he held her hand reassuringly “but you have nothing to worry about, I promise” he told her. She nodded “okay, I’ll try to relax, but I make no promises” she declared. “deal” Bellamy agreed, dropping her hand so that he could turn the truck.

 

They drove down what appeared to be a gravel driveway. “where are we?” Clarke looked around. There was a house on the left and a big, red barn in front of them. Bellamy pulled up beside the barn, got out of the truck and opened the doors. He returned to the truck and backed in and stopped the truck. He walked around to the passenger side of the truck and helped her out. “where are we Bell?” Clarke asked impatiently. He told her about a coworker that had installed a movie theater into his never used barn using an old screen and a projector. “Ala drive in MOOvie” he imitated a cow’s lowing. Clarke rolled her eyes “that’s terrible” she shook her head. He just laughed and walked with her to the back of the truck. He spread out a blanket on the bed of the truck and placed some pillows against the back of it. “Ready?” he asked placing his hands on her waist. She nodded and he lifted her onto the dropped tailgate. She walked to the back of the truck and leaned against the pillows. He hopped out of the truck, “I’ll be right back, get comfortable” he winked.

 

Clarke heard the doors of the barn close, enveloping them in darkness. She hear him moving about in the darkness. “does your friend know we’re here?” she asked “yes dear” she heard the grin on his face. “where are you?” she asked. “I’ll be right there” he promised. She leaned back into the pillows, The screen began to purr and light up. Dancing drinks and hot dogs filled the screen making her laugh. The smell of freshly popped popcorn filled the air. A few minutes later, Bellamy appeared with a big bucket of popcorn. He set the popcorn in the truck and hopped in, crawling to where she rested against the cab of the truck.

 

He looped one arm around her waist, while the other rested between them, grabbing handfuls of popcorn. “this is some setup” she murmured. Bellamy nodded “I know right” he grinned “I could get used to this.”  Movie preview began to play “what are we watching?” Clarke asked. “ _Fools Rush In_ ” he answered. She snorted “really? That’s the best you could do?” she rolled her eyes. “I had very few good choices” he shrugged “it was either this or _Texas Chainsaw Massacre.”_ Clarke figured he had a few more choices, but probably not as many as other places. The irony of his movie choice was that it also was about the lives of a couple dealing with an accidental pregnancy.

 

Bellamy spread out the dinner he’d prepared. It wasn’t fancy, just hot dogs, chips, drinks and cookies, he put together while she was taking a nap earlier. “When did you have time to do all this?” Clarke looked at him. “the food I did while you were sleeping earlier” he answered “but the movie I set up with my buddy before he left town on a business trip.”  Clarke looked around   
“so, it’s just you and me?” she asked “and the spiders and mice” he grinned when she shuddered against him. “don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” The movie started and Clarke laid her head down on his shoulder “this is nice, thanks for making me do this” she sighed. Bellamy grinned “that’s what I’m here for” he murmured, wrapping his arms around her.

 

At some point in the movie, Clarke fell asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. He laughed softly to himself, this was why he didn’t want to take her anywhere fancy. He knew she was tired and if she was at home, her first inclination would be to stay awake and take care of Jake. And if they went out, she would feel obligated to enjoy it since going out cost money. Despite the fact, that she had more money than she could spend in a lifetime, Clarke did her best to be careful about buying things she didn’t need Bellamy ran his hands through her hair, feeling her soft tresses between his fingers. She sighed and leaned into him. He kissed her forehead softly.

 

Holding her like this, and in their bed at night served as a great reminder of how much he loved her. She moved against him, her hand resting on his thigh. His body reacted, remembering what it was like to have her that way, not to mention how long it had been since they’d done anything like that. They hadn’t had sex since Jake was born. Between her body recovering from the pregnancy and getting Jake into a rhythm, they’d hardly had a chance to do more than eat and sleep. “Is the movie over?” she spoke sleepily. “yeah, you missed most of it” he laughed softly. She grunted “ha, I’m too busy living that life” she retorted. “Sorry, I guess I wasn’t great company tonight” she sighed. “it’s okay” he assured her “I didn’t really plan too much, I figured you would sleep” he grinned. “Besides, it was kinds of nice, holding you without our little bundle of joy fussing at us” he murmured.

 

Clarke knew exactly what he meant. “I forgot what this was like” she sighed. He traced a pattern on her hand “it is definitely nice” he agreed, running his finger up and down her arm. She looked up at him “I miss this” she admitted. “you can have this any time” he responded, happy to hear that she thought about moments like this. “Especially now that Raven is knocked up” he chuckled “she can practice by babysitting Jake, and Octavia is always willing to babysit.”  She shook her head “you’re really enjoying this pregnancy, aren’t you?” He grinned “almost as much as I enjoyed yours” he agreed “but I can have more fun with this one.” Clarke rolled her eyes, she could just imagine the torture Raven and Bellamy would come up for each other now.

“Do you want to watch another movie?” he asked. “depends on the movie” she answered because if it’s the other option you mentioned, I’m out…” He laughed softly “but that would give me a great excuse to hold you” he countered. “I don’t think you need an excuse for that”  she murmured leaning against him. “Well in that case” he moved his arm “I’ll go start another movie.”


	19. Chapter 19

“We should probably think about heading home soon” Clarke stretched and yawned as the credits rolled on their second movie. Bellamy looked at his watch, it wasn’t quite 10:00 yet, they probably didn’t have a time for another movie, but the could stop for ice cream on their way home. Clarke was sitting on the truck bed next to him, almost in his lap, but not quite. He hadn’t been able to convince her to watch the horror movie with him, but he was able to get her to watch a suspense thriller that sent her shrieking into his arms several times. “see that wasn’t so bad” he grinned at her. “you only liked that movie because it gave you an excuse to put your arms around me” she retorted. “that wasn’t the _only_ reason” he disagreed, she wasn’t exactly wrong about his motivation to watch that last movie, it was also a movie he’d been wanting to see.

 

“Besides,” he wrapped his arms around her “I don’t really need a scary movie to get you into my arms, do I?” he pointed out.  “you never did’ she chuckled “there was always something about you, that I just couldn’t stay away from” she admitted, running a hand through his unruly curls. “Yeah?” Bellamy grinned“maybe you should tell me about that” his voice was soft as silk as his hands ran down the sides of her shirt, dipping under the hem where is met her waist. Clarke sucked in a breath as his fingers glided over her belly, which still had some reminders that they had an infant at home, waiting for them. He felt her stiffen in his arms.

 

“What’s wrong?” his hands stopped immediately, his eyes meeting her again. “I..I have body issues right now” she admitted. Vanity had never really been her thing, especially with Bellamy, which is why he had a hard time understanding what was going on. Clarke sighed, Bellamy knew what to do and say to make her body sing; but she was self-conscious about the baby fat and ugly, red stretch marks that she hadn’t been able to make disappear. And since she was still breastfeeding, her boobs were huge and judging by the pressure building in them, she would need to feed Jake soon or they would start to leak.

 

Bellamy pushed her shirt up, running his hands over her stretch marks lovingly. “One” his hands roamed her stomach “you are not fat” he disagreed. And she wasn’t, but even if she was, she had given birth to their son less than four months ago, losing that baby weight was going to take some time. “Two” he ran his fingertips over the small red lines visible above her jeans “these marks” his hands brushed against her belly, deftly unbuttoning her jeans and slipping below the waistline to touch the other marks “serve as a reminder of our beautiful, baby boy” he told her.

 

Clarke’s breath caught in her throat as his hands roamed up to cup her breast. They had always been sensitive to his touch, but now that she was breastfeeding, they were even more so. “and three” he pushed her shirt off her shoulders. Clarke was so caught up in his words that she hadn’t even realized he unbuttoned her shirt “I happen to like these” his hands closed over her breasts, “just the way they are” his thumbs working her nipples into taut peaks.

 

“Bellamy” she gasped when his mouth closed over one peak. She arched her back, thrusting her breast into his mouth. “Some days I get a little jealous that Jake gets to see and feel these perfect breasts more than I do” he admitted, feeling a little foolish about it. Before Clarke could respond, Bellamy took the other peak into his mouth, biting softly. He flicked the front clasp of her maternity bra, freeing her breast from captivity, then cupped her again. “Bellamy, please” she arched against him. He chuckled softly at her, running his hands down her sides, dipping into the waistband of her jeans. She shifted her lower half, allowing him access and his hand dipped even further, his fingers finding their way inside her panties. “Bell” she moaned and writhed against him as he touched her hot, wet center with his finger. He wanted her, and he could tell by the way she was moving against him, the breathy sounds she was making that she wanted him; but tonight, wasn’t meant to be about sex, it was meant to get her out of the house and he wasn’t prepared to show her how much he missed her, wanted her.

 

“Clarke” he spoke, also breathless from their activities “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have started this” he sighed, dropping his hands. “Bellamy” she protested, reaching for him as he tried to move away. “I want this” he whispered “I want you, but we can’t, not yet” he sighed, looking into her eyes “I don’t have anything with me. I can’t protect you” he told her. She rose up, meeting his gaze, then placed one hand on his shoulder, using the other to guide his hand to her stomach. She flattened his hand on her stomach, looking into his eyes “this happened when you did protect me” she reminded him “so I think that proves that protection is overrated” she licked his lips with her tongue.

 

Bellamy groaned, pulling her to him “you may have a point” he agreed “but _this_ he nuzzled her neck “may be tempting fate a little too much.” Clarke grinned wickedly “so what do you say we tempt fate?” she reached between them feeling his hardness through his jeans “or would you rather stop and drive home with this” she stroked him through his jeans. His breath caught in his throat as she touched him. Taking his gasp as a good sign, she unzipped his jeans, curling her hand around his stiff member. Bellamy’s breath caught in his throat as her mouth replaced her fingers on his cock. He intertwined his fingers in her hair, pumping in and out of her mouth.

 

 “Clarke” Bellamy groaned, pulling out of her warmth and dragging her up his body.  He made quick work of removing the rest of their clothes and lifted her onto his lap. As much as he wanted her, he would not take her in the bed of his truck like an animal. He settled her over his body lowering her onto his hardness until he was buried deep inside her. He clutched her waist, dipping his head to take one taut nipple between his teeth as she rode him. He felt her stiffen against him, as her body contracted around him. His released followed shortly after. He gathered her close, pulling her to his chest as the world exploded into a million tiny pieces.

 

“God, I love you” he whispered as she rested against him physically spent. “Even though I practically attacked you?” she chortled. “baby you can attack me anytime” he grinned, his arms still wrapped tightly around her. “He felt himself growing hard inside of her again and began nuzzling her neck. “Bell” she panted “I would love to have a repeat performance, but if I don’t feed Jake soon, we’re going to have another problem.”

 

Bellamy saw the milky-looking liquid form on the tip of her nipple. “Can I taste it?” he looked up at her. She nodded and he closed his lips over the taut nipple. “Well?” she asked when he released it. “kind of sweet, warm too” he replied. Clarke clutched her breast, grimacing “Bell” she looked at him “I need to pump or feed our son” she pleaded. He grinned, kissing her softly “Okay” he sighed “I just hope he knows how lucky he is” he shook his head. Clarke laughed “all he knows about breasts at this point is that is what fills him tummy” she rolled her eyes. “Let’s not turn him into a pervert just yet” she snorted. Bellamy grinned “yes, dear” he handed her shirt and jeans, then put his own clothes on. She quickly cleaned up the back of the truck, packed what was left of their dinner, while he opened the barn doors so he could back the truck out.

 

They arrived home just as Clarke’s cell phone rang “sorry to interrupt your date, but I think it’s dinner time” Raven spoke into the phone. She heard Jake fussing in the background. Clarke chuckled, looking at Bellamy “we just pulled up, we’ll be right in” she told her friend. “apparently, we are right on time” she grinned. He laughed and stepped out of his truck. He came around to her side of the truck “I will never doubt your mommy intuition” he kissed her softly, helping her out of the truck.

 

“We are bottle feeding our baby” Murphy announced as he placed Jake in her arms once she was seated. Jake quieted instantly slurping noisily after she brought him to her breast. Clarke smirked “there’s bottles of frozen breast milk in the freezer” she told him “all you had to do was look in there.” Raven laughed “I told you” she shook her head. “Though it’s probably better fresh” Bellamy added. Raven arched her eyebrows “did you two have fun?” she shot them a knowing look. Clarke blushed “well it’s about damn time” she shook her head. “Hey, we’ll see what happens when you have an infant who doesn’t know how to sleep” she retorted. Raven snorted “I’ll make John get up and help” she chuckled. “yeah, and then he’ll be too tired also” Bellamy added coming in from the kitchen. “thanks for taking care of Jake tonight”

 

Raven and Murphy left soon after, leaving Clarke and Bellamy alone with Jake. “It felt good to be alone with you tonight” she admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder. Jake was resting against his chest, sleeping soundly. “Do you think Raven is reconsidering having the baby now?” he asked. Clarke laughed “actually, I think Murphy might be sweating it more” she grinned. “That is going to be fun to watch” Bellamy smiled wickedly. Clarke nodded “and we’ll have a ringside seat” she replied, clearly as amused by the opportunity as he was.

 

“You know” Bellamy leaned over, his voice low and husky “we could put Jake in bed and get some sleep while he is out” he suggested. Clarke laughed softly “sleep or _sleep?”_ she looked into his eyes, his lips inches from hers. “Why don’t we start by putting our son to bed, and then we’ll go from there” he stood up, holding out his hand. She stood up, taking his hand and walked with him out of the room.

 

Slowly, they got Jake into a schedule and even managed to have a date night every other week, while Octavia, Abby or Raven and Murphy watched Jake. Their dates were usually not much more than a couple of hours out of the house having dinner or catching a movie; but for Bellamy it was time that allowed he and Clarke to explore their relationship beyond the friends with benefits status. Of course, they had resumed their sexual relationship. The two of them had always been compatible in bed. Their tryst in the barn had reignited the flame between them, but it was also a reminder of the reason they’d officially became a couple in the first place.

 

Sometimes, they would use protection when having sex, sometime they wouldn’t, but unlike the times they’d had sex before Clarke got pregnant with Jake, it wasn’t based on one or the other needing to fill an emotional void. Not that they didn’t know exactly what would cause the other to tremble with need or yell out in ecstasy, because that was truer than ever. They knew each other’s bodies, their needs and desires, and how to make the other tremble with absolute satisfaction. For Both of them, though Bellamy was still more vocal about proclaiming his love for Clarke, than she was; their relationship was about more than sex, it was about blending their lives, their loves, their interests in the bedroom and beyond.  

 

Bellamy knew that Clarke loved him, she didn’t say the words often, but she’d shown him in many ways that was true. He didn’t need to hear her say the words to know that she loved him. She on the other hand, needed to hear the words, and he would say them to her in every way and time possible. He had been trying to plan to perfect moment to ask her to marry him when his friend who owned the farm land with the barn theatre proposed something to Bellamy that very much intrigued him. This could be the beginning of a new start for both of them. Now all he had to do was convince Clarke it was a good idea.

 

A knock on the front door interrupted his thoughts. He walked to it and opened it to find Abby standing on the porch. “Im here to kidnap my grandson for the night” she sailed past him. Bellamy grinned, there was one roadblock to convincing Clarke to agree to his plan covered. “Where’s Clarke?” She asked when Bellamy joined her in the living room, she held Jake in her arms. He was almost six months old now and Clarke was more comfortable with him being out of her sight, so Bellamy figured she wouldn’t mind. “out with Raven” he told her “but you taking Jake helps me with my plan, so I’m okay with you taking him” he shrugged.

 

Abby turned to look at him “and what plan might that be?” she arched her eyebrows at him. He filled her in on the latest development with his friend and how he’d been trying to figure out how to ask Clarke to marry him. “Well, it’s about damn time” she laughed softly. “I’ve been ready for a while” he drawled “it was your hard-headed daughter that needed more time.”

Abby snorted “well she is her father’s daughter” she chuckled. Bellamy grinned “you say that a lot, but I think she is more like you than either of you want to admit” he countered. Abby laughed softly “you sound like Jake” she smiled at him. “I may have had this conversation with Jake once or twice” he admitted.

 

Abby grinned at him “I think Jake picked the right guy for his little princess” she murmured, reaching out to hug him and “I, for one, happen to agree.” Bellamy cocked his head “let’s hope you’re not the only one” he murmured. “I’d bet that I’m not” Abby smiled softly at him “I know Clarke doesn’t throw the L word around much, but she clearly loves you” she assured him. Bellamy nodded “I know she does” he smiled, thinking about her “I just hope my proposition isn’t to scary for her.” While he hoped she would love his plan as much as she did, he knew she had an emotional connection to his home and hers, Clarke liked to hang tightly to her emotional connections. His plan, and hers, if she agreed would mean making an emotional leap, something Clarke wasn’t good at. “Let me run upstairs and get some things for Jake, he has bottles in the freezer, and food in the cupboard in case you need them” he told Abby bounding up the stairs. He grabbed the diaper bag, packed it with bottles, diapers, wipes and a few extra outfits then made a pit stop in his room to grab the letters that Jake Griffin had wrote to him and Clarke, stuffing the rings deep in his pocket.

 

When he returned, Abby added several bottles of frozen breast milk and baby food to the bag, then took it from Bellamy. He kissed the top of his son’s head “you be good for grandma” he instructed. “he always is” Abby assured him, “you’ll text me when she says yes, right?” she leveled his gaze at her. “I will” he promised “and call us if you need anything” he countered. “We’ll be fine” she assured him “grandpa has the magic touch” she tickled Jake’s belly, making him laugh softly. Indeed, Marcus did have the magic touch when it came to Jake. He could make the baby calm down when even Clarke and Bellamy couldn’t.

 

After she left, Bellamy made dinner for he and Clarke, then packed it into a basket. Since Abby had Jake, tonight was the perfect night for him to follow through on the plan he laid out to Abby. When Clarke walked through the door an hour later, she found him in the kitchen. “I’m back” she came up behind him as he was wrapping the last of their dinner and putting it in the basket. She wrapped her arms around him, kissing the back of his neck. “Are we going somewhere?” she asked, seeing the basket. “As a matter of fact, we are” he told her. “Okay, I’ll go get Jake” she moved her arm to do that, but Bellamy, reached for and held her hand “your mom has him” he spun around so that he was looking at her. “she said she’d bring him back tomorrow.”  Clarke grinned “Oh does that mean mommy and daddy get to have a little fun?” she grinned wickedly at him. “Bellamy laughed softly “doesn’t it always?” he kissed her firmly, he did love having sex with Clarke, but that was not the only thing on his agenda tonight. “but first I have a surprise for you” he pulled back, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his chest.

 

“You know I hate surprises” she grumbled. “you’ll like this one” he responded, kissing her softly. He released her, handing her the basket of food and grabbing the other basket. “’I’d better” she grumbled “or you’re going to have to find a really good way to make it up to me.” He laughed “I might do that anyway” he retorted, urging her towards the door. They loaded up his truck and he drove pulled out of the driveway.

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, and yes, I know a cliffhanger..dang me!! lol. I am actually going to write a Murven Centered sequel, but first I have another story I want to work on and finish.

Bellamy pulled into the now familiar gravel driveway leading to the movie theatre barn, except this time he stopped in front of the house. “what are we doing here?” she asked, looking confused. Bellamy climbed out of his truck and walked around to her door. He opened it and held out his hand “let’s take a look around” he prompted taking her hand in his. They walked to the porch and climbed the stairs. The house had a wraparound porch that ran the length of the house. Bellamy fished out a key from his pocket and opened the door. Clarke turned her head to look at him, “Should we be doing this?” she asked. Bellamy laughed, nodding and holding the door open for her. “What do you think?” he asked once they were inside.

Clarke looked around, the house was huge, but unlike the large house she grew up in, it was homey. “It’s nice” she shrugged “why are you asking?” she asked. “There’s more house to see, he placed his hand on her lower back, urging her forward. They toured the houses five bedrooms, kitchen, office and even a home library. On the second floor, Bellamy walked her out onto a second story porch, pointing out the apple orchard and large garden. Clarke was familiar with both, they’d raided both of them recently. “I can build a tree house for Jake in that tree” he pointed to a tall tree in the middle of the yard. “Bellamy” she turned to him “what are we doing here?” she asked. 

Hearing the concern in her voice, he turned her in his arms “My buddy, the one who owns this house,” he looked at her. She nodded, urging him to continue “he got a job offer he couldn’t turn down, wants to sell this place” Bellamy explained “he asked me if we wanted to buy it.” Bellamy told her what the guy was willing to accept for the place, the ‘friends and family’ price, as he called it. Clarke looked over the rail, this would be a good place to raise their son, and Lord knows she could afford it. “What about your house?” she asked. He shrugged “O can live there, it’s her house too” he pointed out. 

He took her hands into his, looking deep into her eyes “I love you Clarke, and I love our family” he spoke quietly “I want us to be a family” he declared. Reaching into his pocket, he got down on one knee “Will you marry me Clarke?” he looked up at her, holding her mother’s engagement ring. Clarke would recognize that anywhere, it was the most beautiful ring in the world. “We buy this place, and get married right down there in the apple orchard” he held her gaze “and give our son a yard to grow up in.” 

Clarke’s breath caught in throat “Bell” she whispered “where did you get this?” she gasped. He smiled “your dad left them to me. Your mom gave them to me the day Jake was born” he explained. Tears ran down her cheeks “I love you too” she replied “even though I don’t say it often” she reached out, running her hand down his cheek “and yes” she held out her shaking hand. Bellamy slid the ring onto her finger, then stood up. He cupped her face and kissed her, hard. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. 

She pulled back slightly, “I think we should buy this place” she grinned at him “but you’d better build a bigger tree house, or maybe a second one” she smiled at him. Bellamy looked at her quizzically “for our daughter…” she trailed off, waiting for him to catch on to what she was saying “at least I hope….” Bellamy crushed her to him “are you sure?” he asked. She nodded “I haven’t been to the doctor yet, but I’m fairly certain” she nodded, grinning at him. He picked her up off her feet and whirled her around laughing. “I will build ten treehouses” he declared “one for every…” Clarke laughed at his enthusiasm “slow down cowboy” she shook her head, “I am not birthing ten children!” she declared. “With this much room, we could adopt or become foster parents” he shrugged. Clarke traced a finger down his cheek “I love you Bellamy” she sighed, leaning in and kissing him hungrily. He cupped her head, returning her kiss. “wait” he pulled back, taking his phone out of his pocket. He took a picture of the ring on her finger. “your mom wanted us to call her when you said yes” he explained upon seeing her confused look. 

He sent the text to Abby, as well as Raven and Octavia, then set his phone down. “Now, where were we?” he asked, pulling her to him. He claimed her mouth in a fiery kiss, ignoring his phone, which was currently being blown up by what he assumed were texts from their friends. He backed her up toward the bed, making quick work of removing her t-shirt and bra. “Should we be doing this here?” she panted breathlessly when he came up for air. Bellamy grinned “I may have already told my buddy, we would take him up on his offer to buy this place” he admitted sheepishly. Clarke laughed “pretty sure I would go along with your plan, weren’t you” she murmured. He shrugged “I figured if you weren’t, I would just have to convince you” he grinned. 

His phone pinged again, followed by hers “maybe we should get that, it could be my mom” she looked where their phones lay on the dresser “they can wait” he insisted kissing her again, backing her up until her knees hit the bed and she sat down on it.


End file.
